


Two's Company

by aace1234



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Badass Edward, Badass Harry, Bottom Louis, Boxing, Bullying, Dominating Edward and Harry, Eating Disorders, Fight Club - Freeform, Gang, Illegal Fights, Incest, Innocent Louis, Louis-centric, Love, M/M, Mean Harry and Edward, Older Edward, Older Harry, Panic Attacks, Rich Edward, Rich Harry, Sassy Louis, Shirtless Harry, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Edward, Top Harry, Younger Louis, but not really cause they aren't blood related, kind of, only for a little while, secret clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 47,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aace1234/pseuds/aace1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the space of five minutes Louis life has turned upside down</p><p>His mum is getting married to her boyfriend James, he's moving house and he's getting two new hot, gorgeous older step brothers Harry and Edward. </p><p>Louis doesn't want a bar of any of it, he doesn't want new older brothers or a new dad and he especially doesn't want to be bossed around by any of them. He's slightly scared of Harry and Edward and they seem to dislike him a lot. </p><p>As time goes on though, Louis discovers Harry and Edwards secrets and why they maybe don't exactly hate him.</p><p>PLEASE DO NOT COOY MY STORY THIS IS MY OWN STORY AND ITS COPYWRITED PLEASE DO NOT COPY</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone, this is my new Fan fic. Hope you all like it, let me know what you think. The nickname I gave Louis is from the Disney movie 'lady and the tramp' and I love it for Louis. Anyway let me know your thoughts xxx

I look towards my mum like she has completely lost her mind. How could she do this to me? 

"Louis, sweetheart, you know James and I have been serious for quite sometime now, this is just the next step in our relationship" She tells me gently.

"I'm pretty sure there are a lot of other things to do in a relationship before you move in with each other" I seethe back at her.

She sighs and reaches out across the kitchen table to take my hands. 

"I know this must be tough for you, but please give this a chance......for me" She asks smiling at me.

I sigh, my mum means the absolute world to me and seeing her happy is all I want, but, she's just dropped this bomb on me and I don't want anything to do with it. 

I've grown up as an only child, my dad left when I was two and we haven't seen or heard from him since. My mum is a midwife and works very long hours just to support the both of us, I have a part time job at the local ice cream shop on Saturdays to help out too. I've just turned 17 and am starting my final year of high school, we don't have a lot of money and I don't get to buy new things often but I would never complain about it, I know my mum works really hard just to pay for the roof over our head and the food we eat. 

We live in a two bedroom flat in London, it's small but it's ours. I attend the local state high school and I don't have too many friends, I'm gay and that doesn't sit well with a few people in the school and I get picked on regularly for it. Im often called names and pushed around, nothing too serious but enough to hurt and for me to try to avoid going to school. 

Mum has been dating this guy James for about eight months now, he's a doctor at the hospital she works in. He is five years older than her, making him 44. He has been married once before but has two sons, Edward and Harry, I've only met them three times. Edward is 23 and Harry 22 they both study at London university. My mum told me they aren't related to each other though, apparently James's first wife, Edwards mother, left when Edward was born. He then had a relationship with another women who already had a son, Harry. They were together for 10 years before she died of cancer. James having raised Harry from the age of 2 adopted him and they all still live together. James has a rule that the boys aren't allowed to move out until they have finished their studies. Both Boys are in their final year of university but I have no idea what they study, nor do I really care. 

Don't get me wrong, James is an awesome guy and a great dad to Harry and Edward but, I don't want to play happy family's, I don't want to have Harry and Edward as my new brothers. They are both Insanely hot! Gorgeous and completely intimidating. They have maybe said five words to me before, I get the feeling they don't like me at all. There is this nagging feeling in the back of my mind that tells me to avoid them, there is something about them that's dangerous and I don't want to find out what.

"Shouldn't you like be engaged or something first mum, what if it doesn't work out" I say to my mum worriedly. 

I instantly regret saying those words, I don't want to put ideas into her head. By the look on her face though, the idea was already there.

"What?" I ask skeptically.

"Well.....James and I" my mum starts cautiously. She flicks her long brow. Hair back over her shoulder. Her blue eyes meeting mine with concern.

"You're getting married?" I screech, not very manly of me, but there is no time to worry about that now.

"Louis, honey please, just listen" She pleads with me.

I yank my hands out of hers and try to control my breathing.

"I don't want to listen, I don't want this, I don't want a new dad or new brothers, I don't want to move house" I yell.

I know I'm acting like a child but I can't help how I feel. I stand up from our little wooden table and make my way to the lounge room, I slump down on our brown warn out sofa in a huff, I bring my knees to my chest and try not to shiver from the cold air. Our heating system has never been that good and going bare foot wasn't a good idea. I pull the sleeves of my grey sweater over my hands and play with my fingers. I'm In bad mood now. 

My mum walks into the lounge room and leans against the doorframe. The place is falling apart and the little furniture we own is getting really old, my mum works so hard and we can hardly make ends meet as it is. She looks sadly at me, I know I'm being difficult but things are going to change and I don't want them too.

"I know this is hard but I love James Louis and I love Harry and Edward too. We are going to be a family and you need to try and find a way to accept it. I love you but this is happening and I'd really, really like your support Hun" She tells me. 

I don't respond, instead I fiddle with my fingers trying to hold back my tears. My mum sighs and grabs her keys and purse.

"I'll see you at 7am, got the long shift tonight, there's leftovers in the microwave" She tells me and with that she leaves.

I then let the tears fall, I don't cry often and definitely not around other people so I'm thankful I'm alone when I break down. I eventually pull myself together and go to have a shower, I stare at myself in the mirror. My blue eyes stare back at me and I sigh, I begin to undress and avoid the Mirror like always. I don't like looking at myself, I'm small for my age 5ft 7 and I'm quite petite. I have small hands and size 7 feet with feathery brown hair and electric blue eyes. I get teased a lot for being so small but I find it helps when I want to slip into the background unnoticed. Im quiet and tend to keep to myself, preferring to read books than play sports, I'm uncoordinated to say the least and playing any type of sport is embarrassing. I hate being the centre of attention and avoid it at all costs, I'm also embarrassingly a virgin! I have never had a serious boyfriend, I've had a few kisses and been on one or two dates but nothing serious. The kids at school tend to avoid me and don't like being associated with the gay kid for fear of ridicule from my tormentors. I prefer to be alone anyway, well that's what I tell myself, it is what it is and I'm fine with it.

After my shower I finish up the housework and don't bother eating dinner. As I slip under the covers of my small bed I think about everything that's going to happen now, I'm going to have a new dad and two new older brothers who no doubt will hate me too. As long as my mum is happy though, I guess that's all that matters. She's never dated anyone long enough since my dad to even consider moving in together, they were all losers, she works so hard and deserves this so much. Maybe I can apply to a university on the other side of London so I have to move out next year, I can survive one year I tell myself as I drift into a restless sleep. 

Three days later I find myself staring at an empty apartment, the place we called home for the past 16 years. I don't know what to feel as I look around the room, the growth chart on the side of the door frame that's tracked my growth since the age of 1. The silly lounge room window that gets stuck every time it's opened and takes mum and I ages to shut again and the smoke alarm that no matter how many times the batteries are changed will always go off when I'm making toast. 

"You okay there bud?" James kind voice asks as he comes back up to help carry the last box downstairs. 

I turn to see his concerned brown eyes on me, his hands on his hips. For an old guy, James is quite good looking. His grey hair and muscly physique make all the nurses swoon, including my own mother. The fact he is actually a nice guy though makes it worse.

"I'm okay" I say quietly. I look down at my warn out black converse and begin to chew on my bottom lip, a habit when I'm nervous. 

James sighs and walks over In front of me, he kneels down so he is at eye level with me and gently lifts my chin up so I'm looking him straight in the eyes.

"Listen bud, I understand this must be hard to deal with and I'm sorry that you don't really have a say in any of this. I promise you though that things are going to be okay, I love your mum and you and I want us all to be happy, I want you to come to me if you need anything, even just to chat Louis, I'm here for you too" James tells me smiling slightly.

I know this guy means well and he treats my mum really well, I appreciate his genuineness and I trust him, but I'm not to sure about Harry and Edward. 

"Thanks" I say half smiling back. 

"Harry and Edward are really looking forward to you both moving in too" He tells me.

"Really?" I ask sceptically.

"Absolutely!, now come on let's get going, I've got lots to show you both when we get home" He tells me gently.

He leads me downstairs towards his brand new Mercedes, the moving truck has left. My mum decided to put our furniture in storage and to just bring our essentials with us, I apparently have a brand new bedroom that's already set up. I know James is very wealthy and that's going to take some getting used too, I don't feel overly comfortable around so much money and nice things. It's not my money or my things, it feels awkward and sitting in the leather backseat of the car that's worth more than my life, watching my mum giggle at James like a schoolgirl and the way they make heart eyes at each other, just makes me more uncomfortable with this arrangement. 

The house we pull up too is nothing like I was expecting, even knowing how much money James has didn't prepare me for how big this house is. It takes up the entire side of the hill in one of the most expensive suburbs in London. It's all glass doors and rolling green hills for miles. There is a tennis court, a lagoon beach pool for all those sunny London days. Who am I kidding though it's probably heated. A ten car garage and a long circular driveway that leads to the front of the house. 

It's modern yet old London manor style. I sigh, if I was worried about privacy now we have added three people to our family, I don't have to. I'll probably end up getting lost inside and dying because it takes a year to get from one end of the house to the other. 

We exit the car and my mum has a huge smile on her face, James comes up and puts his arm around her and smiles.

"Come on love, let's show you to your new room" My mum says, turning towards me.

I grab my box of things and we walk into the house, inside it's a mix of wood and marble, blacks and whites and huge open spaces. I think I've seen three lounge rooms so far all donned with fireplaces. It's surprisingly homely inside and smells like caramelised apples. We keep walking passed the staircase on the right and make it to the kitchen and my breath hitches. It's the biggest kitchen I've ever seen in my life, bigger than our entire apartment. The bench top snakes around in a large u-shape with grey marble on the bench tops. The island in the middle is lined with six stools and the cupboards are all black. 

The frosted glass fridge door is open and a deep laugh resonates from behind it. It's shut and Harry emerges with the biggest grin on his face, his head resting on his shoulder as he cradles his mobile phone in the crease of his neck. His hands are full with all the ingredients to make a sandwich. He is wearing the tightest black skinny jeans I've ever seen, he is bare foot and shirtless. It doesn't surprise me how fit and toned he is, with a six pack and v line that I make my eyes avoid. His body has random tattoos on his arms but his torso completely clean. I can't lie to myself, Harry is one of the most attractive human beings I've ever laid eyes upon. He waves to my mum and James but hasn't noticed me yet, he gets to making his sandwich and tells who ever is on the phone his goodbyes and he'll see them later. 

"Hey Haz" My mum says happily when Harry is off the phone. 

He smiles and two dimples pop on the side of his face, it's so attractive. He runs his hand through his chocolate coloured slightly long curly hair.

"Hey Jay" Harry replies with a kiss to my mums cheek. His voice is so low and gravely. 

"I can do that for you darling" My mum says and takes the knife from Harry to finish his sandwich.

Darling? Haz? Obviously Harry and Edward have met my mum loads more times than I've met James, I feel like an outsider looking in on a happy family. I watch on as my mum and Harry laugh and have a conversation. I can see James watching me from the fridge, Harry still hasn't noticed me.

"Haz, you remember Louis right?" James interrupts and Harry's head whips up, his green eyes meet mine and I can't help but blush. His smile turns into a sexy smirk as his eyes run over my body.

"Of course, hey there Pidge, good to see you again" He says cheekily.

"Pidge?" My mum questions.

"Edward and I came up with it, suits him don't you think?" Harry says winking at me.

My mum and James laugh. 

"I guess it's stuck now" James smiles. 

My mum finishes Harry's sandwich and hands it to him, he kisses her on the cheek and goes to leave the room.

"Haz, would you mind showing Louis to his room?" James asks.

Harry turns towards me and my eyes widen, I don't want to be alone with Harry right now, he makes me so nervous. 

"Sure, come on....this way Pidge" Harry says smirking.

"Go on Hun" My mum encourages. 

Harry has left the room and I turn around to follow him out before I get left behind and have to navigate this maze of a house myself. Harry leads me through another lounge area and up some carpeted stairs, the staircase has a huge glass window that goes all the way up, it overlooks the huge pool outside. 

Harry doesn't say anything to me at all and I feel uncomfortable, like I'm annoying him already. He continues to eat his sandwich as he leads me down a long wooden hallway. We then come to a huge sitting area that has a big chocolate leather couch and bean bags on the floor, the grey carpet is scattered with DVDs and Xbox games, as we walk by the room I look back and see a huge television on the wall and every game console imaginable. There is even a mini bar fridge next to the TV and a small sink to the side. We pass two doors that are opposite each other but the hallway is so wide you could fit six people between them. One door has an E on it and the other a H, no brainier who they belong too. We reach the end of the hallway and there is a plain white door at the end, Harry opens it and gestures for me to go in first. The look on his face is pure boredom. 

I smile slightly and walk in, I gasp at the size of the room, it too is bigger than our old apartment. The king size bed in the centre of the room has a navy and white striped bedspread on it with 1000 pillows. The bed sits up on its own level and you have to step down off it, there is grey carpet and white plain walls throughout the room and an ensuite to the left. I even have a huge desk set up to my right. I'm so engrossed with the sight I don't notice Harry has moved closer to me. 

"More than you're used to hmmmm?" Harry questions, I can feel his body heat radiating off his skin but he isn't touching me. I feel my palms begin to sweat at the thought. 

"Yeah" I whisper out. 

"Harry you aren't even dressed, we need to go" another voice echoes outside the doorway.

Harry and I both turn around at the sound and Edward comes into view. 

His blonde hair sits above his ears, his green eyes find mine and like Harry he smirks. His hair is shorter than Harry's and styled Into a quiff. He's wearing black jeans, boots and a loose white button up rolled up at theElbows. He too is god like. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Pidge" Edward smiles cockily.

I swallow hard as he comes up next to Harry, his arm goes around Harry's waist and he whispers something in his ear. Harry smirks and looks towards me. 

"See you round babe" he says and walks down the hall to his bedroom, leaving Edward and I alone. 

"We're going out, don't even think about going anywhere near our bedrooms and we will know if you do" Edward says with authority. 

I meet his eyes and he smirks at me.

"Whatever" I sass,Trying not to sound intimidated.

"Watch your tone" Edward tells me in his stern voice.

I swallow hard, what the hell? 

He then leaves the room and shuts the door behind him. That was so weird, I realise I still have the box in my hands and I let it drop to the floor. I make my way to the bed and sit down, I look around the room. So this is my new life, I wonder how long it will last for, how long I'll be here before I can leave. I feel like I'm going to be even lonelier than when it was just mum and I, Harry and Edward obviously don't want a bar of me and mums time is taken up with James now. I groan and give in to the fact that I'm not the most important thing in my mums life anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your lovely comments on the first chapter, here is the second. I also forgot to mention that this whole story is in Louis POV there is no Harry and Edward, something a little different. Enjoy xx

A week later and I only see Harry and Edward at dinner times, they then sneak off together somewhere afterwards and come home in the early hours of the morning. I've busied myself with exploring the house and getting ready for the new school year that starts tomorrow, I am not looking forward to another year of torment. 

Apparently dinner time in the Styles household is a big event unless James is working. Him and my mum are on shift together now, mums hours have changed to early morning and she's home with James at night. I don't see them much though, they have their own private wing of the house and I haven't even been there yet, I don't have any desire to see it either. 

I'm sat at the formal dining area as my mum serves up dinner, I'm in grey sweats and a tight navy blue t-shirt with a grey beanie on my head, my feet are clad in white socks. Harry and Edward sit beside me and mum and James across from us. Both boys have on skinny jeans and button ups, I assume they are going out again.

Mum places my dinner in front of me, chicken, rice and salad. Harry and Edward dig in straight away, I busy myself with just playing with my food. I seem to have lost my appetite lately, I've been stressing about going back to school and it's not helping either. 

"Louis, beanie off at the table please" My mum says gesturing to my head as she kisses James and sits down at her place.

"But...my heads cold" I complain. 

I hear chuckling from both Harry and Edward beside me and James has a wide smile on his face.

"Louis" My mum warns and I sigh.

I take the beanie off, revealing my messy hair and go back to playing with my dinner. I can feel Harry and Edwards eyes on me and it gives me butterfly's in my stomach.

"You okay there bud?" James asks concerned as he takes a sip of his ice water, he's noticed I'm not really eating. 

"I'm fine" I smile slightly.

"Not hungry?" He asks again and if I'm not mistaken he sounds concerned. 

"Not......not really" I tell him, looking at my plate. Harry and Edwards eyes bore into me and I squirm in my seat.

Before James can say anything, his phone starts ringing. He's on call with the hospital and he gets up to answer it, It's then that my mums phone rings too and she's up out of the room answering hers as well. Leaving Harry, Edward and I alone. 

I am about to get up to leave the table to avoid the awkwardness, when Harry reaches over and shifts some hair off my forehead that was obviously messed up when I took the beanie off, he doesn't say anything else and goes back to eating. 

 

"Can you eat some food please Louis" Edward then asks from besides me, I look over to him confused. He is busy eating his dinner and doesn't acknowledge me.

"I'm not hungry" I tell him.

"He didn't ask if you were, he asked you to eat" Harry then pipes in.

I'm so confused, why would they even care if I eat or not, these two haven't said two words to me in a week and now they are asking me to eat? 

"No" I say stubbornly and I push my plate away and go to stand up. 

I gasp when two pairs of hands grab me by the waist and sit me back down, it's not harsh and it doesn't hurt but it takes me by surprise and I think they are both going to try and hurt me so I still instantly.

"Sit down and eat like we've asked you to do" Edward says as his eyes bore into mine. 

I don't get a chance to respond though as mum and James walk back into the room, both dressed for work. 

"Sorry boys, we've got to head out tonight" My mum says apologetically. 

"That's fine don't even worry about it" Harry says smiling at them both.

"I don't want you boys going out tonight please, stay home and watch Louis for us" James says pointedly to Harry and Edward. 

"No, I'm fine... I'm 17, they don't need to watch me" I almost yell.

I sink back into my chair as everyone stares at my outburst. 

"Wow Pidge, didn't know you had it in you" Harry teases me smirking.

"I mean it boys" James tells them seriously,

"We know dad" Edward says as he finishes his dinner and leans back in his chair.

"This isn't fair, I'm not a kid" I say and I get up from the table and huff all the way back to my room. 

I close the door and lock it, it's not like Harry and Edward will want to spend time with me or anything anyway. I lay down on my bed and sulk for a bit, my mind then slips into school tomorrow and what I'll have to endure. Maybe my tormentors will stop bulling me now that it's senior year, I doubt it though. I sigh and roll to my back and stare at the ceiling, my thoughts are interrupted by a knock at my door.

"Go away" I grumble.

"I'm happy to break the door down Pidge, now open up" Edward says through the door.

I sigh, he would probably do it too. I walk over to the door and open it up. Edward is standing there, signature smirk on his face looking completely amazing.

"Get dressed, we're going out" He tells me. 

"I don't want to go out, just leave me here, I won't tell on you" I tell him frustratingly.

I don't really want to go anywhere with them and I'll get into trouble if my mum and James find out, unlike them, I'm still in school and have a curfew and rules to abide by. 

"As much as I want to do that, we won't be back for hours and I gave my word to my dad that we would watch you and I never go back on my word" Edward says flatly. 

"I have school tomorrow" I tell him.

"Listen Pidge, you have 10 seconds to get your shoes on before I drag you out like that" Edward threatens. I glare at him before I give in and grab my black vans, slip them on and exit my room. 

I can tell Edward is smirking at me as we walk to the front door and I hate it. Harry is waiting for us in the drivers seat of his black Range Rover and I climb into the back seat with a little difficulty, I'm so small.

"Alright there Lou?" Harry chuckles as he notices my difficulty getting in the car. 

I huff and put my seatbelt on.

"Where are we going?" I question.

"We have some work to take care of" Edward says.

"Work? Is that what you do every night?" I ask curiously.

"Yep" Harry answers. 

They both start talking about some guys and I tune out, I curl up against the window and look out into the night, the rain has cleared up but it's windy out and I wish I had brought my jumper.

We drive for about an hour and a half and the clock says 10:30pm by the time we stop. We stop out the front of a huge house party and the music is so loud. Harry and Edward turn to me in the back seat,

"Stay here, don't come looking for us, understand" Edward tells me fiercely. 

"What, Why, where are you going?" I ask slightly scared.

"We told you, to do some work" Harry says.

"And you're leaving me here?" I asks frantically. 

"Yes, now don't move and if you don't listen this time to what we say, there will be consequences" Harry says. 

Edward and Harry then exit the vehicle and lock it, ughhh I'm so angry, why the hell did they want me to come if they are just going to leave me in the car alone. I look around and it's pretty dark, there are groups of young adults hanging around in groups, smoking and drinking but thankfully they can't see inside the car. Eventually I get bored and tired and I decide to lay down on the back seat hoping no one will notice me and that the boys will be back soon, I find myself drifting off to sleep and when I close my eyes I make note that the clock says 11pm. 

I wake up with a start at loud voices outside the car, the bass of the music is still loud and it's really dark, the voices get farther away and I rub my eyes. I sit up and see the clock says 1am, Harry and Edward have been gone for two hours. My bladder is killing me and I really, really need to wee. If I leave the car though I'm going to get into trouble.

I try to hold my wee in for ten more minutes but I can't any longer, Harry and Edward can't expect to leave me in the car for two hours alone and me not need to pee. I hesitantly unlock the car, I can make it in the house, to the bathroom and back before they will ever know, there is a few groups still around and I don't want to risk peeing in a bush. 

When I shut the car door behind me, I notice how cold it is and I shiver. I make it quick as I run across the grass and to the house holding the party. 

As I step through the door, it's packed. It's a typical college party and there are couples making out, drinking and dancing everywhere. I squeeze my way through the crowd until I find the staircase, I run up the top and easily find the bathroom at the top of the stairs, it's unoccupied thankfully and I do my business as quickly as possible. When i'm finished I wash my hands and exit, I hurry down the stairs fearing I've taken to long. I make it outside and see the car and thankfully Harry and Edward are nowhere in sight. I'm just about to reach the handle of the car door when a voice stops me.

"Well who are you cutie?" 

I turn around and come face to face with a group of guys, they look really dangerous, like a street gang with piercings and tattoos. 

Before I can answer, one of them grabs me by the upper arm harshly.

"Let go" I yell angrily as I try to get out of the hold.

The guy just laughs, he pulls me in closer to him and his face is inches from mine and his breath stinks of whisky. His grip on me tightens and I hiss at the pain and try to pull away. 

"How do you know Harry and Edward?" He asks me angrily.

This guy seems really dangerous and I notice he has track marks on his arm and knuckle rings on, he could do serious damage to me if he wanted too. 

"I...I don't" I say quickly.

"Don't lie to me, this is their car, we saw you get out of it and now you are getting back in, now.......how do you know Edward and Harry?" He spits at me.

"I.......they......um, they're my step brothers" I tell him.

He looks at me and his evil snarl turns into a devilish smirk and his face lights up.

"Really now?......hear that boys? How interesting" He says happily, like he's just won the lotto. 

"So Harry and Edward have been keeping you a secret, all this time" He says, it's not really a question more of a statement and I just stare at him.

"Let him the fuck go now!" I hear from behind the group of boys and the dangerous tone tells me Edward is mad. 

"Well hi boys, good night? I'm just getting aquatinted with your little brother here" The guy says as He brings me closer to Harry and Edward by the arm. I try and push his fingers off my arm as his grip is really hurting me.

"Step brother" Harry corrects harshly 

I focus on Harry and he looks livid, his words even though they are true stab at my insides, they don't and never will give a shit about me, I'm just their stupid step brother.

"Why have you been hiding him boys?" The guy asks, it seems like an accusation more than anything and a threat of I'm not mistaken.

"Let him go now Dax, or you know you will be worse off than Simon tonight" Edward threatens. 

At that Dax seems to become less cocky, he backs down and he shoves me forward, I fall forward but before I hit the ground Harry catches me. His strong arms snaking around my waist and steadying me, he's warm and for some reason I feel safe and I grip him tightly.

He turns me around and leads me back to the car.

"Touch him ever again and you know what will happen" Edward says to Dax and he shoulder barges him as he passes. 

Harry throws Edward the keys and helps me into the back of the car, he takes his jacket off and slips it over me. It's huge and swallows me up but it's smells of Harry's aftershave and mint and somehow it calms me down. I buckle up shakily and Harry reaches the passenger seat and gets in. Edward is quick to pull out of the driveway and speed off down the street, It doesn't take long for their anger to be directed at me.

"Why the fuck, did you get out of the car Louis!" Edward yells and I jump at the noise, he is so, so angry. 

"I....I needed a wee, I tried to hold it, but I needed to go" I say back timidly.

"Fuck Louis, do you have any idea what you've done!!" Harry joins in.

"How am I supposed to know, you leave me in the car for two and a half hours with no explanation and I needed to pee" I say back angrily.

How can they be this upset at me.

"Don't raise your voice at us, understand!" Edward yells back at me.

"You're not my father, you can't tell me what to do" I yell back.

"Just shut up while I try to think" Edward spits.

I sense the worry in Edwards voice.

"Calm down Ed, we will sort it out okay" Harry tells his brother.

"How Harry?, Dax knows now, we're fucked" Edward says.

Harry sighs and looks out the window. 

I have no idea what they are talking about but i know I fucked up. It's silent for a while and I keep my head down and play with the zip on Harry's jacket.

"You have school tomorrow Louis, I suggest you sleep the rest on the way home" Edward says harshly after he's calmed down a little.

"And if you utter a single word to our parents about tonight, you will regret it" Harry tells me just as harsh.

I can't help the tear that escapes my eye, I quickly wipe it away and lay down across the seats and try to get some sleep. I can't help but feel upset at the fact I've made Harry and Edward angry, I don't know why but I feel horrible, that I've disappointed them both.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, it's a little longer so enjoy X

I wake up the following morning to my alarm blaring at six am, I've had a total of three hours sleep and I'm exhausted. I reluctantly roll out of bed and find I'm in my pjs, I blush at the thought of Harry or Edward changing me, how embarrassing. I then remember what happened and the fact they are so angry and upset at me, I doubt they will ever speak to me again. After my shower and as I'm getting dressed in my uniform, I notice in the mirror the dark bruises around my upper arm, I Instinctively reach out and touch the bruise and wince, it clearly looks like finger marks and I'm glad my school jumper covers it. 

I walk downstairs to the kitchen and find my mum and James making breakfast and surprisingly Harry and Edward sitting at the bar stools dressed nicely in Black jeans, sweaters and boots, eating. They honestly seem like twins or like they are in a relationship or something with the way they act around each other. They seem to be inseparable, it's clear they have a very close special bond and I can't help be a little jealous. 

"Morning love" My mum smiles bringing everyone's attention towards me.

I smile slightly and go to grab a bottle of water from the fridge, avoiding the two sets of eyes I feel on me once again.

I grab my bottle of water, open the lid and take a sip. 

"What would you like for breakfast honey" My mum asks sweetly.

I eye the plate of bacon and eggs that Harry and Edward are digging into and it makes my stomach churn.

"I'm not hungry" I reply.

I see Harry and Edwards heads whip up in sync at my answer, James comes over to me then.

"Are you feeling okay, you didn't eat dinner last night either" James says as he reaches out to feel my forehead. 

"I'm fine" I tell him.

"You look a little pale Lou, did you sleep okay?" My mum asks me.

I chance a look at the boys and they are looking at me concerned too.

"Yeah, I'm fine...I told you that, I'm going to be late I'll see you later" I say getting irritated, I move past James and go to exit the kitchen.

"I'll drive you to school Pidge" Harry pipes up from behind me, he stands up and goes to leave the the bench to follow me. 

I turn around to face him.

"No, I can catch the bus, just leave me alone" I say angrily.

Harry stops and stares at me.

"Louis, don't be rude, Harry is just trying to help" My mum scolds me.

"I don't need his help, just forget it" I say and I turn around and leave the house. 

I know I sound like an ungrateful brat, but I don't want to be anywhere near Harry or Edward right now after the way they yelled at me last night. I'm also sick of my mother being on their side now, all she ever talks about is how great Harry and Edward are and she hasn't even spent any time with me since we moved in. I'm not used to her attention being elsewhere, it may be petty but I don't care right now. 

I walk to the bus stop with my headphones in and music playing, when I reach the stop the group of boys sitting there I recognise from my class, I sigh and focus on kicking some pebbles In front of me. I try to block out the fact they are laughing at me and paying me out, I turn my music up louder so I can't hear them. Five minutes later Harry's rover pulls up In front of the stop, I turn my music off and I hear the group from my class whispering about the awesome car and who could be inside. 

Harry rolls his window down, he looks hot as fuck with his black sweater and black sunglasses on, his hair styled into a quiff.

"Get in the car" He says with authority. 

The whole group suddenly turn to look at me and I blush with embarrassment. I don't like the attention so I quickly round the car and hop up in the passenger seat trying not to make a fool of myself as I climb in, I place my bag on the floor and buckle my seat belt up. Harry makes sure I'm secure before he pulls out onto the road towards the school. 

It's silent for most of the drive and I fiddle with my jumper sleeves, trying to focus on anything else. I chance a look at Harry and he has his eyes glued to the road, his knuckles are white as they hold the steering wheel so tightly. He keeps looking in the rearview mirror and I hear him mutter a curse word under his breath, he grabs his phone and types out a message, before he concentrates on the road again. 

"What is it?" I ask, as I go to turn around to see what he's looking at in the rearview mirror.

He grabs me though and spins me back to the front.

"It's nothing, just sit still" Harry tells me.

Ughhh they are so bloody bossy, I fold my arms over my chest and ignore Harry the rest of the way. 

When we pull up at school I'm actually grateful, I can't stand the tension in the car anymore. It's a mystery to me why Harry even bothered to drive me to school at all, he hardly spoke to me or even glanced in my direction. 

I grab the door handle and go to jump out of the car.

"I'll pick you up this afternoon when you finish okay" Harry tells me, his voice a little husky and his tone has a hint of worry.

"Don't bother. I'll just walk" I say back. 

I'd like to avoid the bus and Harry's car at all costs, even though it's further to walk than my old house, it's still only about a half an hour walk home.

"Pidge?" Harry calls and I turn towards him questioningly.

It looks like he wants to say something nice, his eyes look apologetic, before his face turns indifferent.

"I said I'll pick you up and there is to be no argument, I want you to stay on school grounds at all times and don't dawdle between classes understand" He tells me sternly.

I don't understand his bossiness, why he even cares what I do. His behaviour is a little daunting and I'm confused as hell, It sounds like he cares about me but I know it's not true. My mother probably made Harry promise to pick me up this afternoon and he doesn't want to get his allowance cut off if he disagrees. 

"Hate to break it to you Harry, but you don't have any say over me or what I do. I'm not getting a lift home with you this afternoon, don't try and act like you care, especially after the way you and Edward yelled at me last night. I know I'm nothing to you and I'm sorry I've been thrown into your life but you don't have to worry, I won't tell your dad or my mum that you didn't pick me up and you'll still get your allowance" I huff and with that I open the door quickly and slam it shut. I hurry into the school and I don't look back at Harry once. 

The first half of the day goes by smoothly, classes are the usual and I'm lumped with stacks of homework, even on the first day. When lunch time comes I avoid the cafeteria as its usually where I get picked on, I didn't bring any food from home so I make my way to the boys bathroom to hide out in until the bell rings. I'm walking down the hall when I'm confronted by Max Holmes and his gang, the ones who make my school life hell. The cafeteria seems like a much better idea right now. 

"Well if it isn't the little fag, how was your summer, heard you're a 'Styles' now, Moving up in the world Huh?" Max says laughing.

I try to ignore him and push passed him but he stands in my way, I look up and into his harsh brown eyes. He is a typical muscly jock, as are his friends, he's captain of the football team and could run rings around almost anyone. I'm so much shorter and smaller than him and he plays on that. 

"Ignoring me, makes it worse Louis. You should know this by now" He warns.

I still don't respond, I don't want to give him the satisfaction. 

"This year, since it's our last, is going to be so much worse for you, especially now you're a 'Styles' " He tells me.

I don't know what that means or how he even knows who Harry and Edward are, his threat is real though and my palms begin to sweat. 

It then happens in a split second and before I can even process his fist coming towards me, I'm feeling the impact on my cheek just below my eye. The pain is intense but I'm in such shock that Max actually hit me, usually I'm just shoved around but he's actually punched me. I don't know what takes over me but I retaliate which I know makes it worse but the adrenaline in my body swells and I push Max hard against the lockers. He isn't expecting it so he slams backwards quite hard and even I'm shocked at the force I pushed him with. He looks at me shocked, as do his friends and he looks so angry like he is about to break me when he's stopped by the principle.

"Louis Tomlinson" Mr Greg yells.

I whip my head around and see the principle in a nice suit, hands on his hips looking angry.

"My office NOW" He says.

"But...I" I try to retaliate, I've just been punched in the face and I'm the one getting into trouble.

"Get to class boys, Louis follow me, now" Mr Greg says.

Max and his friends take off and I'm left to follow the principle to his office. My cheek starts to ache as the adrenalin wears off, I'm sure I'll have a nice bruise and it will spread like wildflower around the school that I got beat up by Max and his group. 

I sigh as we enter the office and Mr Greg gestures for me to sit in the chair at the front of his desk, he walks around and sits behind it in his large office chair, his beady little eyes bore into mine.

"This school does not tolerate physical violence Mr Tomlinson" He scolds me.

"Well you should be having this conversation with Max, he's the one who punched me" I sass back.

"I know what I saw Louis and what I saw was you starting a fight with Max" He tells me sternly.

"I did not, he started the fight and punched me in eye, I was just pushing him off me" I try to defend myself.

"Enough! I'm letting you off with a warning and I will be contacting your mother about this, understand" Mr Greg says.

"This is so unfair" I cry out.

"Keep it up and I'll suspend you" He says.

I huff in annoyance but I stop myself from talking back, I can't have a suspension on my record for college applications.

"Good, now get to your last class" He says.

I'm up out of my chair straight away and I head towards my last class of the day, this is so unfair and now I'll probably be grounded when I get home, my mum is going to be pissed. 

After last class I walk out of the school and towards the front gate, which happens to be next to the car park. It doesn't take long to see that Harry and Edward are waiting for me, leaning on Harry's black rover. Edward is smoking and they have a crowd around watching them, they look dangerous and sexy and I don't realise I'm staring until I'm shoulder barged and I lose my footing, falling to the ground. I turn to the side to see Max and his group smirking at me having pushed me.

"Watch yourself Tomlinson" Max says evilly and it's a threat.

The thought of having to deal with this for the rest of the year plagues my mind, I don't know how I'm going to cope with this. It's been such a shitty day and it's only the first of the year and now I'm physically being abused.

I watch as Max and his group all stalk off, smug as anything. I hop up off the ground and look up towards Harry and Edward, Harry has a hand on Edwards chest talking to him while Edward is looking in my direction and he looks angry, it's like Harry is trying to calm him down. I'm already embarrassed enough as it is with a few people laughing at me and I know Harry and Edward just saw what happened and that's even more embarrassing. While they are occupied with each other, I slip through the side gate and begin my walk home. I know they will both be pissed off with me and the fact they drove all the way from home or uni to pick me up, but I told Harry this morning I didn't want a lift.

I'm so confused by the both of them, they hardly speak to me and when they do its to boss me around and tell me what to do. If I wanted that I'd go hang around with my mother and James more often, not that they remember I exist either. It doesn't help that I'm also attracted to them both, they probably aren't even gay and if they found out I was they might treat me like the kids at school. Although mums told James and James is completely supportive and I'm sure he's mentioned it to the boys, maybe they just don't care. They would never be interested in me anyway and now I'm thinking about them both and that's just ridiculous. 

I change my thought pattern as I cross the park, I haven't eaten in two days and my stomach grumbles. There is a coffee shop ahead and I think I have enough money to buy a tea, I'm walking towards the cafe when Harry's rover pulls up beside me and Edward gets out of the passenger side and stands in front of me blocking my path.

He looks at me and he's livid.

"I'm only going to say this once before I make a scene by picking you up and dragging you, get in the car now" Edward threatens. 

His voice is cold and I really don't want to argue, this is so stupid, I can't even walk two streets alone. Looking at Edward though, he means business and I huff and walk to the car and open the back door and climb in. Edward gets in his side, slams the door and Harry takes off with an angered speed.

"You ever disappear like that again Louis, so help me god" Harry seethes. 

"I told you I didn't want a lift, it's not my fault you didn't listen, you act like my parents" I half yell.

"We care that's all" Harry says.

"What? No you don't, all you care about is pleasing your dad and getting your allowance, you don't give a shit about me so stop acting like you do. I moved in a week ago and you've said two words to me the whole time, I don't want to be here either so stop taking it out on me" I yell.

"You have no idea Louis" Edward grumbles. 

I don't reply and just lean against the window, I see Harry reach over and take Edwards hand in his and rub his thumb over his knuckles. I see Edward squeeze Harry's hand back, that just makes me more curious as to their relationship and I get another pang of jealousy in my gut. I don't understand what I've done to make them hate me so much.

We pull up at home and I race inside before either of the boys can stop me, mum and James are still at work.

"Pidge?" Harry calls after me.

I don't stop though and I race through the house and up the stairs, my back pack hanging off my shoulder. I make it to my door before Edward catches up to me and grabs me and spins me around so I'm facing him.

"Get off me" I say irritated as I struggle in his grip.

"When we call you, you stop and listen Louis" Edward says.

I stop struggling and look at him.

"What Edward, what do you want?" I ask dejectedly, I'm about to break and I need to be alone, all of this shit is getting to much and I just need to be by myself. 

Edward looks at me concern written all over his face.

"Did Max Holmes do that to you?" He asks, gesturing to my eye, I haven't seen it yet but I'm guessing there is a bruise.

Harry comes up behind Edward with his arms crossed waiting for my answer, how the hell do they know Max? This is all really weird and I'm so frustrated, I don't want to tell them anything that goes on at school, it's humiliating enough. 

"No, I ran into a door" I say back.

"Pidge" Harry says pleadingly.

"It's true now get off me" I yell and pull myself out of Edwards grip.

I walk in my room slam the door and lock it, I throw my bag across the room and fall in a heap on my bed. I hate this so much, I just want to be left alone. 

Harry and Edward do leave me alone which I'm thankful for, I busy myself with completing my homework and just before dinner I decide to take a shower. As I'm standing naked in front of the mirror I notice the bruise on my upper arm that Dax gave me is purple and harsh and my right cheek now has a long purpley/blue bruise up the side, great, it looks horrid. 

After my shower I get in my black sweats and a white tight T-shirt. When my bedside clock reads 6:30pm I head downstairs for dinner,I enter the kitchen on the way to the dining room and Edward and Harry are helping set the table and my mum is angrily huffing around throwing things in a salad bowl. James is sipping a glass of red wine. When I enter my mum looks at me and gasps, she comes straight over and tilts my head to look at my cheek.

"Louis William" She says disappointed.

"It wasn't my fault" I tell her. 

She releases my face and shakes her head at me, she doesn't say anything and instead walks to the bench grabs the salad and walks to the dining table, James looks at me sympathetically.

"I'll take a look at you after dinner, give you some cream to ease the bruising and pain" He says kindly.

"It's fine, I don't need any thanks" I say.

As much as I like James, I can't let him in, what if he leaves my mum like my dad or hurts her, I can't let myself get attached for that reason, It hurts to much.

I walk to the dining room and sit down at my place, it's quiet and the silence is awkward and tense. Edward and Harry are digging into their food and James and my mum doing the same. My mum is really really angry though and it's just a matter of time before she explodes. 

It takes 3 minutes.

"I cannot believe you started a fight Louis, what's gotten into you" She asks angrily, breaking the silence at the table. 

James and the boys look at me.

"I didn't start a fight, it wasn't me" I say quietly as I keep my head down and play with my food.

"So you're saying your principle is lying, that he didn't see what he said he did, you pushing a boy into the lockers?" My mum asks cockily,

I see Harry smirk and look at me.

"No......I pushed him but.... because he started it" I defend.

"Seriously Louis, what are you 5, I'm so disappointed in you, you're grounded for a week with no allowance" She tells me.

It's not that I care about that, I don't go anywhere anyway and I don't need or want James allowance money. I sigh and put my fork down.

"Louis, this is the third night in a row that you haven't eaten a single thing, what's going on?" James asks kindly.

"Nothing, I'm just not hungry, can I be excused?" I ask. 

I feel tears threaten my eyes, I don't want to be yelled at again and I'm done with the questions, my own mother doesn't even believe I'm innocent.

"No, you can sit there and eat" My mum says.

"I don't want to eat" I retaliate.

"Louis, your mum and I are worried about you okay, can you please just eat a little" James asks.

"Worried about me, Why? Because I DIDN'T start a fight today, because I don't feel like dinner for a few nights, because my entire life has been turned upside down and it's taking me more than a week to get used to??? Gee thanks, I didn't realise I was such a train wreck" I say sassily.

"Louis William!" My mother scolds.

I don't want to do this with a crowd, I push my plate away and stand up to leave the dining room.

"Sit down please Louis" James tells me, his voice stern now.

"Why? So I can be yelled at? No thanks" I say heatedly.

"Louis, we want you to eat please, we will deal with your behaviour later" James says.

"Yeah, because I'm just something to deal with" I spit.

"Louis" My mum says frustratingly, she pinches the bridge of her nose and closes her eyes.

Harry and Edward both reach out at the same time and pull me back down so I'm sitting in my chair. 

"Eat" Harry tells me firmly.

"I said I'm not hungry!" I tell him.

I know I'm probably being a brat but I don't care.

"What have you eaten today?" Edward asks then.

"Food" I say angrily.

"Well you didn't take lunch to school and you had no money, so I call bullshit" Harry says.

"Language" my mother scolds Harry gently before she turns her attention to me, worry littering her features.

"Is that true Louis, you haven't eaten today?" My mum asks concerned.

How do they even know all that information, more pointedly why do they care.

"Louis, answer your mum, tell her you haven't eaten more than an apple in nearly three days" Edward says firmly.

Shit, how the hell do they know that.

"Louis, if this is something I need to look into, I will" James says. 

Look into? This is stupid, I'm just not hungry why can't I just be left alone. 

"I'm fine" I say back.

"You're clearly not" My mum says.

"You've lost weight Louis" James tells me.

"I said I'm fine, just stop" I yell. 

This is all getting to much, the questions, the accusations, I can't stand it. I can feel tears in my eyes and my breathing becomes funny, I feel like I can't get air in. 

"Louis, calm down" My mum tells me. 

I don't really know what's happening to me, I feel like I want to explode and yell at everyone, try to defend myself but it's no use, they won't listen or care. My hands are beginning to get clammy and I feel the need for air, breathing is becoming really hard.

"Jay get a glass of water love" James instructs my mum, as she looks at me, panic in her eyes.

I feel hands on me and I think they are Harry's, James comes around in front of my chair and kneels in front of me. 

"Louis, everything is fine, just try not to panic" James says.

Try not to panic? But I can't breathe right now, I'm pretty sure that's a good enough reason to panic. 

I hear Harry say something but I'm not sure what, I sense movement but I'm not really with it. I feel myself being moved.

"Come on Pidge, you're okay just try to breathe" Harry tells me gently.

I can feel his warm breath in my ear and his arms tightening around my waist, My back is against his chest. I feel warm hands run through my hair and it calms me, I know they are Edwards.

My mum comes back with some water then.

"Louis, we've got some water here for you, we just need you to take some deep breaths" James tells me.

"I-I Am" I choke out.

"No Pidge you're not, I'll help you okay" Edward says kneeling beside me.

He then proceeds to grab my hand and hold it to his chest, he starts to take deep breaths.

"Follow my breathing, just relax and breathe" Edward says gently and I do, I try my hardest to follow Edwards rising and falling chest.

"That's it" James tells me.

Soon I get my breathing under control, Harry is still holding me tight and I turn slightly to hide in his chest. 

"Would you like some water Hun?" My mum asks and I shake my head no.

I grip Harry's shirt tightly in my hand, I just want to go to bed.

"He's pale James, should we be worried?" My mum asks.

"I think he just needs to rest he'll be exhausted after that, some food would help but we don't want to start another attack so we won't force him right now. I think it's best we just put him to bed" James says, they are talking like I'm not even here.

"Harry and I will take him" Edward says.

"Thank you so much boys, we'll be up to check on him soon" My mum says.

I don't want to move though, I'm comfortable and for some reason I feel safe and relaxed against Harry. 

"Can you walk Pidge?" Harry asks gently.

I sigh and hop up off the chair, I get a bit of a head spin though and I fall slightly, Edwards hands wrap around my waist and he steadies me.

"Whoah, just go slow" he tells me. 

This is so embarrassing, I've just made a fool of myself in front of my older, hot, step brothers and I fell like a complete idiot. 

"I'm fine" I say shakily.

I push Edwards hands off me and I walk quickly out of the room, I hear voices and my name said a few times and Edward and Harry following behind me, I make it to my room and I go to close the door when Harry's hand stops it and both boys come inside. 

"I want to be alone" I snap at them.

"Well, tough cookies Pidge, we've been instructed to watch you so that's what we are going to do" Harry says cheekily. 

"I don't need watching" I huff.

"Well that's debatable, now enough of the attitude, go into the bathroom and sit on the counter, we'll be there in a minute" Edward tells me.

I'm too tired to argue so I do as I'm told, I jump up on the counter and rest my back and head against the wall. Edward and Harry walk in two minutes later, Harry has some cream in his hand. Harry walks over and stands in between my legs while Edward sits next to me on the counter. 

I gasp at Harry's closeness and he smirks at me, I can smell him and it's so delicious. His toned body is inches from mine and it's unnerving, he's so attractive.

"Do we make you nervous Pidge?" He whispers sexily.

"N-n-n-o-o" I stutter

Edward chuckles and Harry keeps his smirk on his face, he takes the cream and pops the lid on it, he then leans in close and gently dabs some on my eye.

"Ahhh" I flinch back, it hurts.

"I'm only going to ask this one more time and I want the truth Louis" Edward says from beside me.

I look towards him, he used my real name, I sense his anger.

"Did Max Holmes give you that black eye?" He asks, his voice full of authority.

I sigh

"Yes okay, he did" I admit 

"Shit" Edward says under his breath, Harry eyes him as he finishes with my eye.

"Why? How do you even know Max?" I ask.

"Never mind, don't worry about it okay" Harry smiles. 

"Can you roll up your sleeve for me?" Harry then asks.

I do as I'm told revealing the huge purple bruise. Harry sighs but his face remains impassive as he puts the cream on my bruise. 

"Has Max ever hit you before?" Edward asks.

"Not like this" I tell them.

He nods.

"Do you, do you know him?" I ask.

Harry looks at Edward warningly, Edward looks back at Harry and they have a silent conversation. 

"Not personally, no....we just know of him" Edward says.

"All done" Harry says before I can say anything.

I jump off the counter and walk back into my room, Edward comes over and pulls my covers back on my bed and gestures for me to hop in.

"Are you going out tonight?" I ask.

Edward smiles at me and my stomach flutters,

"No, we're all yours tonight, thought we could spend some time together" He says as he kicks his shoes off and climbs in the bed next to me.

"I'll be right back" Harry says and he exits the room. 

"You don't have to stay with me, I know you don't really want to spend time with me, it's okay" I say sincerely to Edward.

Edward sighs and looks me straight in my eyes, he reaches out and his hand moves my fringe to the side of my forehead.

"You really don't know anything Pidge" He says and at that Harry returns. 

He has his laptop with him and he hands it to Edward, Harry then takes his shoes off and climbs in on my other side. 

Edward puts on a movie and I settle down between them both, the laptop resting on my legs.

"Okay?" Harry asks and I nod, they both move in closer to me and snuggle next to me. 

About 10 minutes into the movie, my eyes begin to droop and I can't keep them open any longer, as I'm half way between sleep and consciousness I hear Harry and Edwards conversation.

"We need to do something Ed" Harry says.

"I know H, I just don't know what, we just have to keep Louis safe until we sort it out" Edward says.

"The next fight is tomorrow night" Harry says.

"We will be ready don't worry" Edward replies.

I don't hear anything more as I'm taken into sleep


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your lovely comments, here is the next chapter xxx

The next morning I wake up alone in bed, I don't know what else I expected but I'm disappointed. I go through the motions of the morning and when I'm dressed in my black slacks, white shirt, school shoes and black jumper, I head downstairs to the kitchen and find Harry and Edward dressed for the day and eating breakfast. They notice me enter immediately.

"Morning Pidge, sleep well?" Harry asks happily.

"Yeah" I reply smiling slightly.

I walk over to the fridge and take out a bottle of water, I turn around and adjust my backpack on my shoulder.

"I'll see you guys later" I say as I go to leave. 

"Whoah there Pidge, you haven't eaten yet and Harry and I are driving you" Edward says as he gets up out of his chair and comes over to me.

"Edward, not this again. I'm not hungry and I don't need a lift, just stop acting like you care,I know it's because of mum and your dad and they have asked you to try but it's fine. I'm used to being alone and I like it better that way. I'll eat when I get to school" I tell Edward.

"Louis, have you ever thought that we actually like you and want to spend time with you, that we are offering to drive you and pick you up from school because we care about you and we want to do these things?" Harry asks me turning around in his chair.

That thought has never, ever crossed my mind.

I look at him in the eyes, he seems serious but why would they bother, they'll be moving out next year probably and as soon as they do they'll forget me, why get attached?

 

"No" I say with sincerity and with that I leave.

They don't follow me and as I walk to school I feel like I'm being watched, I look behind me a few times and see a red Mercedes that seems to be following me. It's then that I see the Rover behind the Mercedes, Harry and Edward are following me too. This is getting ridiculous, I ignore them and put my headphones in my ears and when I reach the school both cars speed off. 

The day goes by okay, Max and his gang are on a football training day so I don't have to worry about seeing them, it makes the day so much easier and I even eat a small sandwich in the cafeteria. When it's the end of the day I walk out expecting to see Harry and Edward waiting for me but instead I see James, in his Porsche. He waves at me and I smile back, I walk over a little bit unsure. I don't really know James all that well.

"Hey kiddo, how was school?" He asks.

"Good, yeah, thanks" I say shyly.

"Hope you don't mind me picking you up, I had an few hours between patients, thought we could chat" He says kindly.

"Um...okay" I say, I'm nervous now, I don't want to chat.

I hop in the car and buckle up and he pulls out of the car park, it's silent for a little while as I look out the window, I can see James stealing glances at me.

"Listen Lou, I just wanted to talk about a few things, I understand how this is all so much for you right now, with moving and trying to deal with everything changing. I know I've taken your mum away from you and I just want you to know I love her very much" James says. 

He looks to me and I sigh.

"You know, it just makes this whole thing so much worse with the fact that you are a nice guy" I say 

James laughs at that.

"I am glad you think so and I will treat your mum like the amazing women she is, you have my word" He tells me, turning serious.

"I know and I'm thankful for that and I trust you...I do... its just, what if it doesn't work out, what if I get attached to you and you leave? I've never had a father figure and all the guys my mum has ever brought home before we're losers and I just don't want to get too attached, cause I'm the one who will need to pick up the pieces and I need to be strong for that" I tell him genuinely.

He looks at me and smiles.

"Lou, I'm really impressed, your mum is very very lucky to have you. I can't promise you that we will be together forever, what I can promise you is that I will never hurt your mum or you. I will do everything I can to make sure you are both looked after and loved. That I can promise you" James tells me. 

Hearing that from him, means a lot and I can tell he really means what he's saying.

"Thank you" I tell him genuinely.

"Now, let's get to the bottom of your behaviour yesterday. I believe that you didn't start the fight and so does your mum, she is just worried about you" James tells me.

"She doesn't need to worry I'm fine, some people don't like that I'm gay, a guy at school got a bit physical that's all" I tell him.

"Louis, that's not acceptable, your mother and I will go to the principle about this" James tells me.

"No, please no! It will just make it worse, I promise if it happens again you can but can you just leave it this time" I beg James.

I don't want any more shit to happen, if Max finds out I told on him it will get so much worse. James is silent for a few seconds.

"Okay, but I'm trusting you to come to me Louis" He tells me.

"I promise I do, thank you" I tell him genuinely. 

"And I don't want you having to hide who you are, being gay is nothing to be ashamed of and I know Harry and Edward would beat up anyone who gives you flack about it" He winks at me.

I sigh.

"I just feel like they don't really like me, if they knew I was gay they may not ever talk to me again, which is fine but I'd rather keep what little communication we have" I say.

"Lou, you do know Harry and Edward are gay right? And although they have never admitted it, I'm pretty sure they are together and have been for a while" James tells me.

I look at him stunned.

"Really?" I ask.

"Really kiddo, I know they care about you too, they would never offer to drive you and pick you up from school if they didn't, they also boss you around because they care and the nickname! I'm Telling you they secretly love having you around" James says.

I blush and try to hide my smile as I concentrate on looking out of the window, I'm actually really glad James picked me up and we had this chat. He's a great guy and I'm really happy for him and my mum. 

"Liam, pass the chips would you?" I hear as I walk up the stairs to my room, James dropped me off and had to go back to work. 

I walk through the corridor and to our lounge area and see Harry, Edward and three other guys I've never met. One has bleach blonde hair and is pigging out on chips, sprawled on the floor. Another is divinely gorgeous with sharp cheekbones and raven hair and the other is all muscle and a shaved head. There are five very good looking people in the one place and it's intimidating. 

Harry and Edward sense me immediately.

"Pidge!" Harry exclaims happily.

Everyone turns to look at me and I blush.

"Hi" I say shyly.

"So this is Pidge huh" the blonde says.

Edward then hits him on the head.

"Only Harry and I can call him Pidge, this is Louis" Edward says cheekily.

"Alright, alright" the blonde says.

"Lou, this is Niall, Liam and Zayn" Edward introduces us.

"Hi" I wave 

"Nice to meet you Louis" Liam, the guy with the shaved head says.

"Yeah nice to finally meet the infamous Louis" Zayn the raven haired high cheekbones guy tells me.

"Um it's nice to meet you guys too" I say with a slight smile.

I then go to walk to my room and feel all their eyes on me, I put my bag away and change, I change into comfy grey sweats and a black sweater. I sit on my bed and get stuck into my homework. 

All I can hear outside is laughing and bantering between the guys, I can't help but wish I had friends like that, they all sound so happy and like such good friends. Niall seems to be the loud funny typical laid back guy while Zayn is quiet with a dry sense of humour. Liam is funny but is the diplomat of the group.

When dinnertime approaches I make my way out of my room to head to the dining area, I see the boys still playing FIFA and they are just opening fresh pizza and placing it on the coffee table, along with snacks and drinks. 

"Hey Pidge, come sit. mum and dad are working late tonight so it's take away for dinner" Harry tells me. 

"Oh, I'm fine I don't want to interrupt. I'll get my own dinner" I tell them.

"There's plenty of food kiddo, help yourself" Zayn says kindly.

That's nice of them and I appreciate it but I don't really want to eat pizza and I don't want Edward and Harry thinking I'm annoying. 

"It's okay, thanks though" I say as and I exit the room before anyone can say anything else.

I walk downstairs and I look through the fridge and the cupboard, I'm not much of a cook and I'm not actually that hungry. I decide to cut up an apple, so I grab a green apple and a knife and the chopping board. 

As the knife goes through the apple though, it slips and slices right through my finger.

"Aghhhhh" I half yell as I drop the knife and grab my hand, there is blood going everywhere and I don't deal very well with blood. 

I don't have time to really move before Harry and Edward are racing down the stairs, I have no idea how they heard me.

"Louis?" Edward calls as he races in the kitchen, he sees me and the blood and his face pales.

"Shit" he says.

Harry comes up behind him and they both jump into action immediately. 

"It's okay, don't panic" Harry tells me as he grabs a tea towel and is over by my side straight away. 

They both bring me over to the sink and Edward turns the tap on straight away and runs my hand under the cold water. When the blood is cleaned off Edward pulls my hand out to examine my cut. 

"It's pretty deep Pidge, you might need stitches" Edward says.

The blood completely drains from my face and the blood starts pouring out of the wound again.

"I.....I don't like.....I don't like blood" I say as I swallow thickly.

"It's okay,just focus on Edward" Harry tells me as he takes my hand and wraps it up in a tea towel.

"Are you going to faint" Edward asks carefully as he takes my face in his large hands, he swipes my fringe off my forehead. 

"I don't think so...vomit maybe" I say.

"Okay just relax, let's go see dad at the hospital" Edward says.

Harry puts his arm around my waist and Edwards goes around my shoulders and I clutch my cut hand close to my chest wrapped in the tea towel. We turn around and see Niall, Liam and Zayn standing in the doorway, complete shock on their faces. 

"We need to take Louis to the hospital" Harry says.

"Are you okay Lou?" Liam asks, they all look on worriedly.

"I think so, I'm sorry" I say as I try to deal with the pain in my hand.

"Don't be sorry kiddo" Zayn says.

"Come on Pidge" Harry says as he leads me forward.

"Guys, what about the fight?" Niall asks.

Fight? What fight? Harry and Edward whip around to look at Niall. 

"Louis is more important right now" Edward says and they are back to leading me out the door.

"I'll call Nick" Liam says.

Harry and Edward nod 

"We'll be back soon, maybe Liam will win a game of FIFA by then" Harry teases

"Haha" Liam laughs. 

They all file back upstairs and Harry and Edward lead me out to the car, I chance a look at my hand and see that the white tea towel is soaked with blood.

"Edward" I say, I feel really light headed and woozy. We stop walking immediately.

"Pidge?" Harry asks.

"I don't feel good Harry" I say. 

And before I know it I'm fainting

"Shit, Lou" I hear but then I'm out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, I apologise in advance for Harry and Edwards behaviour xxx

I wake up an hour and a half later on a hospital bed, I open my eyes to see my mum sitting next to my bed and James is talking to another nurse. I go to move and that's when I notice that I'm not on the bed alone, Edward is lying behind me and my back is against his chest. I look to the side and Harry is seated next to my mum and he has hold of my hand.

"Louis?" My mum asks and I bring my attention back to her.

"Hi" I say sheepishly.

"You okay Pidge?" Harry asks, I look at him and nod.

I feel okay a little sleepy but okay, my hand is throbbing though and I look down to see my cut hand cleaned and bandaged up, It hurts like a mother though. 

"It's okay, it's all cleaned Pidge, no more blood" Edward says from behind me and I can't help but blush as his hold one me tightens. 

James then comes over to the bed.

"How are you feeling bud?" He asks.

"I'm okay, sorry, I didn't mean to cause so much trouble" I say.

"You didn't Louis, don't be silly, we're just glad you're okay" My mum says as she ruffles my hair and kisses my forehead. Edwards arms seem to get impossibly tighter after that.

"You needed 10 stitches, you are lucky you didn't cut much deeper or you would have needed surgery" James says.

I swallow thickly, I don't like dealing with blood or wounds or anything like that, It makes me physically sick. 

"Hey don't think about it Pidge, or you'll faint again, you've gone pale" Harry says as he strokes my forehead. 

"I think you might need to stay for the night Louis, you were out for a while and you did loose a lot of blood,I'd feel more comfortable if I could keep an eye on you" James says.

"No, please I don't want to stay, I just......I'm fine I promise" I say panicking a little, I hate hospitals.

"Hun, James and I need to stay overnight tonight, it would be better if you were here too" My mum says.

"Please no, I hate hospitals I want to go home, I'm fine" I say back.

"We can watch him" Harry says and all eyes are on him.

"Yeah, we can watch him, you have our word we won't leave his side the entire night" Edward says.

My mum sighs and looks towards James who smiles at my mum.

"Alright boys, take him home, make sure to come back if he feels sick again alright" My mum instructs.

"Promise" Harry and Edward say at the same time.

James helps me down off the bed and I hug my mum goodbye, before I can protest I'm scooped up in Harry's arms bridal style and I squeak. 

"I can walk Harry" I say as I grip his shirt tightly in my un injured hand. 

"I know, but this way I don't have to worry about you fainting and almost cracking your head open again, Edwards reflexes are good but we don't want to risk it" he tells me.

Edward must have caught me just in time before I hit the floor when I fainted.

I sigh, my mum and James are smiling so brightly as we exit the room to head home. 

Once in the car Harry drives and Edward sits in the backseat with me.

"You okay?" He asks

"Yeah I'm okay, hurts a bit" I say embarrassed.

"Dad gave us some pain relief for you, we will give you some when we get home" Harry smiles from the front seat.

It's silent for a while and I let my thoughts wander, I think back to when I cut my hand and how Harry and Edward didn't hesitate to look after me. I then remember Niall asking something about a fight, I hope I haven't ruined any plans for them, I hope the fight is not what I'm thinking it is and just a match on TV or something, my gut though is saying otherwise. 

"Did I ruin your plans for tonight?" I ask the silent car.

Edward looks at me and Harry squirms in his seat, there is a pause and I know I have made them cancel something important.

"It was nothing, don't worry about it" Harry tells me.

"I'm sorry" I say as I look at my lap.

"Louis, we said its fine" Edward tells me sternly, it causes a bit of uneasiness in my stomach.

"Was there a fight or something you were going to watch on TV?" I bravely ask.

There is a pause

"Something like that" Harry says uneasily.

"I can come with you if you want to go watch it still" I say, I don't want them to miss out because of me.

"It's fine" Edward says, I can tell he is angry.

"Or you can leave me at home, I'll be fine alone I promise" I say, I know how annoying I can get.

"Louis, drop it now, stop asking questions understand" Edward says angrily.

I don't reply or anything and just look out the window of the car, it's started to rain and it's a bit cold. I know I've upset Edward now and I feel my self loathing come back.

When we pull up at home I open the car door first and make my way inside before Harry can pick me up again, I make it to the stairs before I hear Edwards voice.

"I'll order some dinner for you Louis" He says, his tone and demeanour has completely changed and he seems even more agitated and upset.

"I'm not hungry, I'm just going to go to bed" I tell him.

"No, you're not, you're going to eat and then have some pain relief and a shower and then you can go to bed" Edward tells me harshly.

"What do you want to eat Louis?" Harry asks as he comes up behind Edward.

I don't understand, they were so nice at the hospital and now they are being complete assholes, If they want to go out then they can leave me here alone, why did they agree to look after me if they were just going to be angry. 

"I said nothing and I don't want to be around either of you, leave me alone" I say as I walk up the stairs.

"Louis!" Edward calls.

I stop and turn around on the stairs.

"We didn't just blow off plans so we could listen to you act like a spoilt brat, now cut the attitude" Edward says.

"I didn't ask you to look after me, you and Harry offered, I don't care what you do and you obviously don't care about what I do. Just go do whatever was so important and stop yelling at me" I say angrily as I storm off back up the stairs.

"Fuck" I hear Harry say. 

"Did Liam call Nick?" Edward asks Harry as I round the corner, I decide to stand out of sight at the top of the stairs to hear their conversation.

"Yeah, he said Dax is extremely pissed off and wants even more blood" Harry says sighing.

"Fucking hell" Edward practically screams.

"We can still go, Louis will be fine alone" Harry says.

"No, I don't want to leave Louis, we will deal with the consequences, we'll just keep a closer eye on him. We can't let Dax get anywhere near him" Edward says.

"Yeah but now Dax is even more pissed off Edward, he wants even more revenge and he won't stop until he gets it" Harry says.

"I know, fuck Harry I get it, reschedule the fight for tomorrow night okay" Edward says.

I hear his footsteps come up the stairs and I make my way to my room, close and lock the door.

What are they talking about, does Dax want something from me? It sounds like they are in trouble. I sigh, they are the most confusing boys I've ever met. One minute they are so caring towards me and the next they hate my guts and now they are mad at me over something that I have no idea about. My hand starts aching and my head throbbing, I decide to go and have a shower. 

I slip under the water, careful not to get my bandage wet. I just stand under the hot stream thinking about everything, I just keep disappointing both boys and they just keep hating me more and more. 

After my shower I dress in my pjs and go to hop into bed, my hand is really aching though and as much as I try to suck it up, I know I won't get any sleep if I don't get some pain relief. I hurry out of the room and go to find Harry or Edward, the quicker I find the tablets the quicker I can get some sleep. As I pass Harry's room I hear noises and I don't even think before I'm walking into his room. 

"Harry, I need some pain medic....." I start.

I'm just so tired and if I'd have taken any notice of what the noises actually were, I could possibly have avoided the sight of Edward and Harry on the bed in just their boxers and all over each other, snogging and breathless. I just stare at them as they snog the living daylights out of each other.

Harry is underneath Edward and they both turn towards me, neither of them seems fazed and they both smirk at me.

"Need something Pidge?" Harry asks cockily.

They are both so fit and gorgeous, Edward has tattoos littering his torso too and their muscles are amazing, I also notice Edward has a few bruises on his chest and one on his side. 

I shake myself out of my shocked trance.

"Um....no.....um sorry.....I um" I say before I'm out of the room and racing back to mine.

Shit, I just walked in on Harry and Edward, that's so embarrassing, I sit on the end of my bed in a daze. So James was right, Harry and Edward are together, they are in a relationship. I know they aren't related so it's not illegal but it's still a little weird to me, what do I know though, hell I'm attracted to them both and I'm technically now their step brother. I have no chance with either of them now though and I can't help be a little jealous of their relationship, not that they would ever find me attractive or even consider me an option. 

I'm completely lost in my head and didn't realise I didn't lock my bedroom door. Harry and Edward both come waltzing into my room, they have both put sweats on but are still shirtless. Edward is carrying some pills and a glass of water with him, Harry leans against the door frame and crosses his arms, he looks so hot. Edward passes me the glass and tablets and sits next to me on the bed. They both look smug and proud and I hate it.

"We told you not to come into our bedroom" Edward says smugly.

"Sorry" I say blushing. I quickly swallow the pills and Edward takes the glass back off me and puts it beside my bed.

"Don't be embarrassed Pidge, sex is a natural thing" Harry says cheekily.

I scoff.

"I know Harry I'm not an idiot" I say angrily.

"We never said you were, why are you so embarrassed?" Edward says.

I can't even look them in the eyes, I'm attracted to them, I've never had sex before, never been kissed like Harry and Edward were kissing each other, I've never had anyone touch me like they were touching each other. Seeing them together kind of turned me on and that is so embarrassing. 

"I'm not, can you just leave please" I ask a little harshly.

"Louis......are you a virgin?" Harry then asks.

I stand up abruptly.

"None of your business Harry, now get out of my room" I spit angrily.

"Oh shit you are" Edward almost yells, he stands up too.

"Shit" Harry mutters

"What's it to you, why the fuck do you care, just get out" I yell.

I walk closer and push Harry by the chest with my good arm, he doesn't even flinch, he grabs my wrist though and pulls me closer to him, I come up to his shoulder, his muscly chest is right in front of me. He leans down to whisper in my ear and goosebumps arise on my skin. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" He says dangerously.

My breathing is ragged, suddenly I feel Edwards presence behind me and he sandwiches me between him and Harry. His hands settle on my hips and he leans in close, his musky scent leaving me breathless. 

"You were turned on weren't you" Edward whispers, his voice so smooth. 

I close my eyes and steady my breathing, this is so embarrassing I'm on the verge of tears.

"No" I spit and I try my best to escape their hold but they both grip me tighter.

"Shhhhhhh" Harry settles me, I stop struggling, it's useless

He reaches out and lifts my chin up so I'm looking at him, his green eyes stare at me and I can't read the look on his face, his eyes flit to my lips and then back to my eyes. My breath hitches as he leans in, his lips get closer and closer to mine and my heart rate picks up. He gets closer and closer and I can smell his minty breath. Then his lips stop about an inch from mine. 

"Do you want me to kiss you?" He asks.

I'm so shocked right now, how did this happen? How am I in this position. Harry and Edward have never even hinted that they would find me attractive, never hinted that they would want anything to do with me. I'm not sure what to do, my mind is racing, Edwards hands are running up and down my sides and Harry's grip on my waist is tight. I watch as Harry licks his lips, they are so pink and plump and I really, really do want Harry to kiss me.

"I.....I....." I whisper, the only words I can make myself say.

"You want Harry to kiss you don't you Louis, you want him to be your very first kiss, feel his soft warm lips against your own, taste him while he licks his tongue inside your mouth" Edward whispers huskily to me. 

I can't help the whimper that escapes me and that does it, Harry's lips are on mine instantly, Edward attaches his to my neck and sucks and licks up to my ear. Harry's lips feel exactly as Edward described, soft and smooth. He licks into my mouth with his tongue and he moans when I meet his tongue with mine. His hands come up and he cups my cheeks and deepens the kiss, I place my hands on his muscly biceps to steady myself, the pain in my hand long forgotten.

The kiss becomes quite heated and the feeling of Harry's tongue inside my mouth makes me weak, when Harry is done playing with my tongue he pulls back and smirks at me, he then looks at Edward. I'm then flipped around fast and I don't have time to think before Edwards warm, slightly chapped lips are on mine. He tastes of cinnamon and he's sweet, not what I was expecting and I love it, he's intoxicating. I'm pulled in closely to Edward and it's Harry's turn to breathe down my neck and he sucks a bruise right under my ear. 

Edward kisses me with such dominance it leaves me completely breathless, the taste of his tongue as he massages mine is incredible and I grip his arms tightly. When Edward pulls back he looks me directly in the eyes, my breathing is ragged and I'm slightly shaking. That was amazing, I feel like I'm on cloud nine. 

"Fuck" Edward curses.

I'm then released instantly, Edward and Harry's hands are gone.

"No, we can't do this with him Harry" Edward says to Harry, like I'm not even here, I blink at him but I can't move or talk at all I'm shocked.

"Ed, we always said" Harry starts but he's cut off.

"I don't care anymore Haz, it won't ever be happening again, he's nothing to us and he never will be, we have to remember that" Edward practically yells.

His words twist in my gut.

Harry sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"You know why Harry, you know we can't risk this" Edward says, again like I'm not here.

"Yes, I know, he's nothing, nothing at all to us" Harry says harshly.

At his words tears prick my eyes, they don't and never will want me. I just gave my first kiss away to two guys that don't give a fuck about me. It was probably all a game to them, I blink back my tears and try to steady my breathing as their harsh words pierce my heart. 

"Don't come into our room ever again Louis, we don't want you anywhere near us anymore" Edward spits at me angrily.

I don't understand what I've done wrong, I just don't get it. 

"You mean nothing to us Louis, you deserve to know that" Harry tells me and at that both boys are gone. 

As soon as the door is shut I break, I try to steady my breathing and I stumble to my bed, my tears fogging my eyes, what the hell just happened. I'm so confused, they obviously realised I'm nothing and worthless, realised I really am the fat,ugly piece of shit everyone tells me I am. 

I climb into bed and bury myself into my pillows, I cocoon myself from the world and just break down, my hand hurts and my chest is aching, I'm a mess but I cry as silently as I can.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't remember falling asleep but I'm woken to my mum shaking me awake.

"Louis, Hun, it's time to get up for school" She says gently, she is still in her scrubs so I assume she just got home from work.

"I don't feel well and my hand hurts" I tell her.

It's not a complete lie, I feel like absolute shit my head is pounding from crying myself to sleep and my stomach feels like it's in knots.

My mum sighs.

"Okay sweetheart, you can have today off, do you need anything?" She asks.

"No, I just want to sleep" I tell her.

"Okay, I'll come check on you soon" She says, she kisses my head and leaves the room. 

I sigh and roll over, at least I can escape the torment at school and if I stay in my room all day I'll avoid Harry and Edward. I can't stop thinking about last night, as much as I try all I can think about are Harry and Edwards lips on mine, their body's so close, the way my stomach erupted in butterfly's and the goosebumps their hot breath caused on my skin. They made me feel something I've never experienced before and then just like that they took it away, they rejected me and that hurts more than anything. 

I spend the next three days in bed, I don't eat and I hardly sleep. I hear Harry and Edward talking outside my door a few times but I can't make out what they are saying. I don't come down for dinner and I only get up to use the bathroom. My hand feels much better and on the fourth day my mum makes me get up and get to school, at least it's Friday. 

I enter the kitchen dressed in my uniform that is starting to get baggy on me thankfully and I see everyone like usual, eating and talking. 

"Morning Lou" James says cheerily as I enter.

"Morning" I say with a slight smile, I avoid Harry and Edwards gaze I just can't look at them yet.

"Can I take a look at your hand before you leave today, I just need to change the bandages" James says.

I nod and he pulls out a bar stool and I sit down, he has set up his kit on the bench, obviously waiting for me to come down. 

My mum busies herself getting ready for work and Harry and Edward completely ignore me as they eat their breakfast and talk amongst themselves. 

James undoes the bandage and when I look at my finger I can see the stitches running up the side and left over caked on blood all up the wound. With my stomach already being uneasy I can't help but gag. James stops instantly.

"You okay bud?" He asks, 

I can feel myself get light headed, I really really hate blood, noone else's just my own for some reason. 

"Can I have a bucket" I whisper out, my mum instantly hands me one from under the sink and I'm vomiting up what little I have in my stomach, 

My mum rubs my back and James just keeps going with my hand. Through it all I hear Edward and Harry scoff and chuckle at me and I sense my mum hit them over the head jokingly. I'm so pathetic.

When James is done and I've finished puking my mum takes the bucket.

"All done bud" James says.

I look at my hand and see its all cleaned and just a slight bandage over two of my fingers. I can now move my hand around. 

"Thanks" I say shakily. 

I get up to go brush my teeth.

"Haz, do you have time to drive Louis to school this morning?" James asks. "I'm a little worried about him walking after that" He adds.

"I'm sorry dad I can't, I have an early lecture this morning" Harry says, his voice indifferent.

"Ed?" James asks then.

"Sorry, no can do today, I have an appointment" Edward says.

I sigh and tears sting my eyes. I don't listen to to the rest of the conversation, I just go upstairs brush my teeth grab my bag and slip out before anyone sees me.

I walk slowly to school and again I notice a red Mercedes following behind me, this time though I don't see Harry's rover and it makes me uneasy. As I enter the school grounds I turn to watch the Mercedes drive past me and inside the car I see none other than Dax. He looks me straight in the eyes and smirks as he drives off. What the hell is going on? Something between Harry, Edward and Dax is happening and I have a bad feeling I'm caught in the middle of it all.

It's lunch time when I get confirmation, I'm cornered in the boys bathroom by Max and his four wanna-be followers. 

"So you're the reason Harry and Edward didn't show up the other night, Dax was beyond pissed" Max tells me as he begins cracking his knuckles. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I say back honestly.

"Don't play dumb with me, I know you are part of what Harry and Edward do and you can tell them from me and Dax that they better come prepared tonight or the deal is off and it's free game" Max smirks.

"Free game?" I ask.

"Yeah and you of all people don't want that to happen" He tells me cockily,

I am so fucking confused right now, I have no idea what is going on, I don't have time to think though before Max pushes me against the bathroom wall. I hit it hard but I'm so fed up with being treated like shit that I charge for him and knock him to the ground, I land a quick punch to his cheek before I'm rolled over and he starts his assault on me, his friends then join in and my ribs and stomach are kicked over and over again. Max manages to land a punch to my eyebrow before one of his friends warns him that a teacher is coming down the hall.

"Fuck you, fag" Max spits at me before he is out the door with his friends like nothing even happened.

I lie on the bathroom floor and catch my breath, my adrenalin wearing off. I slowly get up and wince as I do, my side is aching badly. I reach the sink and pull myself up off the ground, I catch myself in the mirror,my hair is disheveled and there is a slight bruise just above my eyebrow. I sigh, my mum will definitely notice. I lift my shirt up and see a few bruises forming but on my left rib is a huge purple shaped bruise and it looks and hurts like a mother. I release my shirt and check my hand, the last thing I need is the stitches in my finger to come undone and blood go everywhere then faint in the middle of the bathroom. My finger is fine though and I sigh in relief.

I hear the bell ring and I contemplate heading back to class but I want answers, the only place I can get them is Harry and Edward. I decide to sneak out of school and make my way home. I know Friday's they are home before lunch and I don't care that they a ignoring me, I want answers and I want them now.

By the time I get home I can hardly walk, my side is killing me. I enter the house and head up to my room. On the walk home I've had time to think and I'm so angry, I hear Edward and Harry talking and playing games in our lounge room, I hear Niall, Zayn and Liam's voices too. When the laughing starts that's when I get even angrier, I'm being beat up at school while they are sitting here having the time of their lives. 

I storm up the stairs as best as I can and enter the Lounge, all five heads whip up as I enter.

"What the hell happened to you?" Edward asks angrily.

"What the fuck do you care?" I yell at him.

"Whoah Pidge that's enough" Harry tells me sternly.

"Fuck you Harry!" I yell.

"Louis, use that language again and you won't know what hit you" Edward threatens. 

"So you're going to hit me too?? Join the club Edward. I just got the shit kicked out of me all because of you and Harry and I want to know why!" I say angrily.

Niall, Zayn and Liam are looking at us intently, not game enough to get in the middle of our argument.

"What do you mean? Who touched you?" Harry spits angrily.

"You know perfectly well Max Holmes did this" I say lifting my shirt up, exposing my bruised ribs.

I hear gasps but I quickly put my shirt down, I don't want anyone seeing more of my fat than needs be.

"He told me to tell you if you don't show up tonight the deals off, I actually don't give a shit what's going on but I'm stuck in the middle and I'm the one getting hurt. I don't care how much you two hate me or never want to see me again but I'm done, I can't do any of this anymore, I'm sick of everyone hating on me you can all go fuck yourselves" I yell my chest heaving.

I race to my room and I lock the door. 

"Louis get your ass out here right now" Harry yells through my locked door.

I don't listen though, I feel my chest tighten and my breathing quicken, I feel the self loathing creep back up on me and I want to hit something,I want this feeling to go away. I'm just a stupid fucked up excuse for a person, Harry and Edward can see it,Max and his friends constantly tell me and I need to remember I'm nothing. I'm getting hurt and treated like shit because that's what I am. 

I feel my stomach turn and the bile rise in my throat, I race to the bathroom and kneel at the toilet before I'm emptying my stomach. Nothing much comes up but bile and water. When I'm done I rest my head on the side of the bowl, I feel lightheaded and dizzy and lighter, much lighter. I feel something I've never felt before in my life....control and I love it, I feel like I'm centred and can finally breathe......like I can finally cope, I think I may have found my way of coping.

When I clean myself up and enter my bedroom I'm met with a fuming Harry and Edward. 

"Get out" I tell them.

Harry is sitting on my bed glaring at me, he looks gorgeous in black jeans and a plain white sweater, his curls tied into a bun. Edward is leaning against the bedroom wall with his arms crossed, his typical angry face plastered on but he still looks impeccably gorgeous.

"Do not speak to us like that, last warning Louis" Harry tells me.

"You can't tell me what to do, you are both confusing the shit out if me and I don't want anything to do with either of you anymore. Leave me the hell alone and get out of my room!" I practically scream.

I go to push Edward but he grabs me by the arms and I struggle, his grip is strong but I don't give up. 

"Let me go" I yell at him.

"You need to calm down before you ha e a panic attack" Edward says.

"Don't act like you care, I hate you get out, I hate you!" I scream.

My ribs are aching, my head is pounding I feel light headed and dizzy from lack of food but I feel in control, I break free of Edwards grip and push him hard, he isn't expecting it and he stumbles backwards taking me with him as he falls to the ground. He rolls us over and for the second time today I'm pinned to the floor, I feel so pathetic and weak.

"Calm the fuck down now" Edwards stern voice tells me.

Harry is watching on from the side, he's now standing up ready to intervene if necessary. 

Tears sting my eyes, I hate this so much.

"You're hurting me" I tell Edward, his full body weight is on top of mine and he's hurting my rib where I was beaten.

"I'm not letting you go until you calm down" Edward says.

I stop breathing and I try to relax myself, the sooner I do, the sooner I can get out of here and away from them both.

"Good boy" Edward tells me when I'm calmer

"I'm going to let you up now and you are going to let Harry and I look you over, we need to make sure you're okay" Edward tells me.

"No way! You both made it clear last night I'm nothing to you, that I don't mean anything to either of you. I don't want you near me" I say getting upset again.

"Louis.....You just don't understand" Harry tells me from above.

"No I don't and I don't care anymore. I just need you both to leave me alone, please just leave me alone" I say as a single tear slips down my cheek.

Edward reaches out to swipe it off my cheek but I flinch and cower away from him.

"Louis.....I...we would never hurt you" he tells me.

I look him straight in the eyes.

"You already have" I say angrily, 

He seems to loosen his grip then and he lets me push him off me, I stand up and go to leave my room but Harry grabs me, I struggle and push him too but he doesn't move an inch.

"Pidge, it's okay let us look you over please" He says concerned but I push him off me and run, I run as fast as I can ignoring everyone as they shout my name.

I can hear footsteps so I know I'm being followed, I run all the way to the front of the house and I see a doorway to my left, I open it and close it slowly hoping no one heard where I went. I realise I'm inside the styles garage and as I turn around I'm faced with about 50 cars, it's amazing. I hurry to see if any will open and when I see Harry's Rover and try the boot it opens, I climb in close the boot and find a small picnic blanket that I curl up under. I decide to stay here for a while, at least until James and my mum get home and I don't have to face Harry and Edward alone again. 

I let a few tears fall as I wrap myself up, I came home to get answers but all I did was confirm how much of an annoying fuck up I am. At least I discovered a new way to cope with everything,throwing up my food and the feeling I get when I do is relieving, not eating makes me feel in control and like I'm actually good at something. As my eyes close I make it my goal to loose 5 pounds by the end of next week, maybe then someone will like me.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm woken to the car moving, I panic but freeze when I hear Harry's voice.

"We're still looking Jay, we promise we'll find him" Harry's voice echoes through the car.

"Okay yep, call you soon" Harry says and hangs up his phone.

"Maybe he went to a friends" That's Niall's voice.

"He doesn't have any" Edward spits.

"Calm down Edward, we'll find him" Liam says back.

"Maybe he just doesn't want to be found right now" Zayn says.

"Well tough luck, he's out their wandering the streets alone, anything could happen to him" Edward says concerned.

"We have thirty minutes before the fight Ed, we miss another one and Louis is in even more danger" Harry States.

"Fuck, I know, shit" Edward yells as he hits the wheel.

"Look, let's head to the fight get it out of the way and then continue the search" Liam says.

No one answers and I wonder if I should make myself known but fuck it, they don't give a shit about me.

Twenty minutes later the car stops and everyone gets out, when the coast is clear I sit up and look out the window, it's dark and we appear to be at a warehouse of some sort. There are loads of cars around but derelict buildings everywhere, I can hear people screaming and cheering but I can't see anyone. I then realise that if I want to find out what Harry and Edward are up to, this is my chance. I slip out of the car quietly, it's freezing and I'm still in my school uniform, my untucked white shirt does little to shield the wind. 

I walk with caution to the only light I see and as I get closer the cheering and shouts get louder and louder. I then come to an open warehouse with what looks like hundreds of people around, they are all either holding a drink or cash in the air. When I look up I see a boxing ring in the middle of the huge area, inside the ring is a big beefy guy who looks like he could snap me in two just by looking at me. In the opposite corner I then see none other than Edward, shirtless with gloves on his hands. He is talking to Harry, Niall and Liam who are behind the ropes of the ring, Zayn is nowhere in sight. Suddenly a bell sounds and someone called Nick comes over the microphone introducing the two fighters, when Edwards name is called the place absolutely erupts. I feel my breath leave my throat, Edward is fighting.

I don't like this at all, I make my way as close as I can to the ring, I'm being pushed and shoved but I push my way through. I look on in shock as Edward and the other guy go at each other, Edward is fast and dodges a lot of swings, he hasn't been hit once. He lays a few big punches to the other guy and the guy stumbles nearly falling over. For some reason he  
Edward senses me and he looks over and our eyes lock. I can see him loose composure for a split second and that's enough time for his opponent to strike, he lands a quick few punches and Edward stumbles. I gasp at the sheer force of the punches, something inside me constricts at the thought of Edward getting hurt. 

I then feel arms wrap around my chest, I struggle before I hear Zayn's said voice my ear.

"Let's get you out of here Lou" He says.

I turn to see him and shake my head no, I want to make sure Edward is okay.

"It's not safe for you here, come on" Zayn says.

I look back to Edward and he nods slightly at Zayn and re composes himself, I see him stand up and his eyes turn black, it's like something comes over him and he turns angry and distant. The hits and sheer force he uses to bring the other guy down make me sick, he is lethal and has to be pulled off the guy before he kills him. He is so scary, I'm literally terrified to look at him right now. Zayn pulls me further and further away from the ring. The crowd cheering as Edward is announced the winner. Zayn picks me up by the waist and carries me to a door at the back of the warehouse, he leads me to a room with a few chairs and boxing bags and I see Harry and Edwards stuff everywhere, this must be where they gather before a fight.

Zayn puts me down and turns me to face him,

"Okay?" He asks me.

I'm in complete shock and I just nod at him.

"Everyone has been freaking out all afternoon you know, gave everyone a scare kiddo,where were you?" He asks me gently.

"I didn't mean to worry everyone, I was hiding in the back of Harry's car, I fell asleep" I say quietly.

"Well between you and me, Harry and Edward have been in a panic when they couldn't find you. Just know how much they care okay" He tells me before Harry and Edward are storming into the room Liam and Niall behind them.

"Where the hell have you been" Harry yells at me, absolutely livid.

"More importantly what the fuck are you doing here" Edward yells, I flinch and hide behind Zayn. I am so scared of him right now. 

They are both so angry. Niall comes over and sits Edward down on one of the chairs and he gets to looking Edward over and Liam and him begin patching Edward up, he has a few nasty bruises.

"You better start talking Louis so help me god" Harry says. 

"I hid in your car and accidentally fell asleep" I whisper.

Harry sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"You know you showing up nearly cost me that fight" Edward spits at me.

"Edward" Zayn warns.

"No, it's true, what the hell were you thinking?" Edward scolds.

"Just calm down okay, you won so let's not think about anything else" Liam says.

"Except now we have to try and get Louis out without Dax and his crew seeing him" Harry States.

"Why does he care if I'm here?" I ask quietly. 

The room goes silent and they all look at each other.

"Forget it Louis, it doesn't matter" Edward says.

"Yes it does, stop hiding shit from me and tell me" I yell.

Edward stands up then and I grab on to Zayn, I'm scared. 

"Stop it, you're scaring the poor kid" Zayn scolds Edward.

"Listen Lou, it's complicated okay" Niall tries to say.

"Whatever" I spit,

I'm so sick of this, I just want to leave. I make my way towards the door and Harry grabs me.

"You're not going out their alone Pidge" He says. 

"Tell me why!" I yell and struggle in Harry's grip.

"You want to know why Louis? Fine we will tell you why!!" Edward booms

"Harry and I box, we've been boxing for three years for an underground fight club" Edward starts.

I stop struggling and listen.

"A few years ago I got involved with the wrong crowd.....I used to be part of Dax's group" Harry then continues.

"I got caught up in drugs and made a pretty bad deal with them" Harry says looking at the ground.

"When the boys and I found out what Harry was up to we tried to get him out but his debt was too big for Dax to just let go, so we both began fighting for them most nights for the past few years, paying off the debt with the money and crowds we bring in" Edward says.

"The debt was finally paid off about two months ago and we wanted out, they allowed it. They allowed us to leave quietly which is more than we expected" Harry says.

I listen intently, Harry was in Dax's group and used to do drugs, I can't believe it, they have been boxing illegally for three years. 

"So.....why are you still boxing ?" I ask.

Edward and Harry look at each other, they have a silent conversation before they both look at me.

"You" is all Edward says.

Me? What the hell does any of this have to do with me? 

"When Dax saw you that night he decided to use you against us, he threatened you and your safety if we didn't keep fighting. Dax will come after you if we stop" Edward tells me. 

"Dax has been watching your every move, stalking you and teasing us with it all. Max Holmes is Dax's little brother and he is in on the whole thing too, his eyes and ears while you are at school" Harry says.

This is all too much I don't know how to take any of this information in. 

"So you're only fighting to keep me safe? But....you hate me, just stop fighting I don't care what happens, please just stop fighting....." I say pleadingly. 

"We can't it's not that simple Pidge" Harry says. 

"So you're just going to fight forever in case something happens to me?" I ask incredulously.

"We have to fight every fight for the next year, there are some very big underground mobs who have taken an interest in the club. Dax needs us to win in order to keep them happy and the big money flowing. He needs to sell the club to one of the investors and then we are free to leave and they won't touch you" Edward says.

A whole year, Edward and Harry have to fight for an entire year in order to keep me safe, I don't want this, I don't care what happens to me. Seeing Edward fighting in that ring made me care so much more than I want to. The thought of something happening to Harry or Edward makes me sick, I can't be part of this, I don't want this. 

"I don't care what happens to me, please don't fight. I'm nothing, I'm not worth you both getting hurt or caught or any of it" I say as I steady my breathing. 

"Louis" Edward starts.

"No, please Edward I'm begging you, please" I beg.

I don't know why I care so much, it's clear Edward can handle himself in a ring, but them being involved illegally sends me into complete unease. I hate this. 

"Nothing you can say will change our minds Louis, so id just stop right now" Harry says with authority.

They both look at me with complete authority and dominance, I know not to argue they are scaring the shit out of me. The fact they can inflict hurt and pain on someone else for fun scares me, I knew they were dangerous from the moment I met them. I don't want to know about any of it, I don't know if I can be around them anymore. They hate me yet are willing to do this for me, I'm sure it's because they don't want our parents to find out. They could fuck me up so much worse than Max ever does and I actually wouldn't put it past them so I shut my mouth. 

I just stand in my spot thinking things over, wishing I never got out of the car. Liam and Niall finish fixing up Edward and he stands, as he does I make my way over to Zayn and hide behind him, Zayn smirks at me but puts his arm around my waist. The gesture relaxes me but doesn't go unnoticed by Harry and Edward. They glare at Zayn and I cower closer to him. Zayn smirks and gives them both the finger. Niall and Liam chuckle to themselves.

"Alright let's get Louis out of here before Dax makes his rounds" Niall says.

"Zayn and I can take him, we will go out the bathroom window, it leads straight to the car park" Liam tells the boys.

"Okay, we won't be far behind you" Edward says, handing Liam the car keys as he puts a shirt on.

Liam then leads me to the bathroom it's old and white and has gross dirty looking tiles everywhere, the window is above the sink, I'm never going to reach it. Liam goes up first and climbs onto the sink and hoists himself up and out of the window. 

"Your turn kid, come on" Zayn tells me. 

I walk to the sink and climb on but I wince as I try to pull myself up onto the window ledge, my rib really hurts. Suddenly hands are on me and I flinch and pull back, I turn around to see Edward helping me up. 

"It's just me, it's okay" He tells me.

As I look him in the eyes I see them cold and grey and I'm shit scared of him after what I saw him do, I know what he is capable of and I shake his arms off.

"I'm fine, I can do it myself" I say as I turn around suck up the pain and hoist myself up before Edward can even respond. 

I drop down outside the window and Liam is there to catch me, Zayn is out the window next and we are in front of Harry's car. The two boys lead me over to the car and get me inside before anyone sees. 

Exactly two minutes later and the boys are coming out of the warehouse and getting into the car, it's then I remember there are only five seats. Scoot over Pidge, Harry tells me and he scoops me up in his arms and sits me on his lap, in between his legs. His hands fit on my waist and hold me tightly.

"I want to sit in the boot" I say to the car.

Harry snorts at my request and Zayn smiles from beside me.

"Don't be difficult Louis" Edward scolds.

"Are you afraid of me Pidge?" Harry asks, he is so close and his breath fans over my ear causing goosebumps. He is joking but I don't find it funny,

I turn to look him in the eyes.

"Yes" I tell him seriously, I see him frown and as I turn back round I see Edward in the rear view mirror a hurt look on his face before he wipes it away, his face going impartial again. 

Harry doesn't respond, instead he pulls me further into his chest, I tense up but he pretends not to notice. The drive is silent for the most part and I slowly begin to relax into Harry's chest, we must be an hour or so out of town and My eyes begin to shut and Harry's grip on me tightens.

"Did you call home and tell them we found Lou?" I hear Edward ask from the front seat, they think I'm asleep. 

"Yep, they were pretty pissed until I told them he accidentally fell asleep in the car. Jay is still upset he skipped school though" Harry responds.

"Well, we can't protect him 24 hours a day, he's going to have to learn to take a hit" Edward says coldly.

"Edward" Niall scolds.

I hear Edward sigh.

"You two may be able to fool everyone else but you can't fool us, we know you are both completely gone for Louis" Zayn says from beside me and I try not to gasp. 

"No" Harry says confirming my suspicions

"It's just our responsibility to make sure he doesn't get killed over the next year, we risk Dax turning us in or our parents finding out if we opt out" Edward says.

"So you keep saying" Niall sighs out.

"Well you two can pretend all you want, we know the truth and we know it's eating you up inside that you can't protect him at school" Liam says.

It's silent for a few seconds before the rumble of Harry's chest stirs me again.

"I could teach him to fight" He says.

"No!" Edward says with such finality it silences everyone.

"He won't be fighting Harry, we've had this discussion, we will find a way to keep him safe just drop it" Edward says. 

I feel Harry sigh and he manoeuvres me so I'm curled up against him, he's warm and I'm tired I don't protest, instead I snuggle closer to Harry and fall asleep. 

"What happened to his eyebrow" My mum shrieks, it causes me to stir and I sense I'm being carried into the house by Harry. 

"He's fine Jay I promise" Harry says warmly.

"He's been fighting again hasn't he?" She asks them both 

"He told us he hit his head playing on the oval at lunch, that's why he came home" Edward tells my mum convincingly.

She sighs loudly.

"Okay.... has he eaten?" She asks and I panic inside.

"No he hasn't" Harry responds.

"Alright, well he can't go another night without dinner, I'll heat him up some leftovers and bring them upstairs" My mum says.

Harry and Edward don't respond and continue to carry me upstairs, when I'm placed on my bed I stir awake and come face to face with Harry and Edward. I sit up and we just stare at each other.

"Your mum thinks you hit your head on the oval that's how you hurt your eyebrow" Harry tells me.

"Okay" I say quietly.

"You should go take a shower, your mum is bringing dinner up" Edward tells me.

"I'm not hungry" I tell them.

"Louis, honestly, do you just like to push everyone's buttons on purpose?" Edward asks frustratingly, he places his hands on his hips.

I don't answer and instead get up off my bed and head to the shower, I have a quick wash and when I get out I brush my teeth and change into my pjs, I expect to go back out to my room and Harry and Edward gone, they are both sitting on my bed talking though. When they see me they gesture to the bathroom and I walk back in, Harry the grabs me and lifts me up gently to place me on the sink, Edward is passing him the cream they used on my bruises last time. 

"Lift your shirt up" Harry tells me.

I do as I'm told and Harry gently starts rubbing the cream into my bruise. Edward sits down on the toilet seat and we all just sit in silence not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry" I whisper,it's the only thing I can think of.

Harry pulls my shirt down and puts some cream on my eyebrow. 

"It's not your fault Pidge" Harry tells me. 

It is my fault though, all of this is my fault.

"Boys?" My mum calls from the door way.

"In here Jay" Edward calls.

My mum walks through to the bathroom, she has a a tray with three bowls and bread. 

"You guys okay?" She asks.

"Yep, just fixing up Louis eye" Harry smiles.

"I'll leave this in Louis room" she smiles and turns to leave.

"Lou?" She stops and turns around.

"Yeah?" I ask cautiously.

"We'll talk tomorrow okay" She smiles. 

I just nod and she smiles and leaves. 

"Come on, let's get some food into you" Edward say as he stands up.

I sigh and jump off the counter and we walk into the bedroom. My mum left the tray of steaming hot soup on the end of my bed, Harry walks over and hand me a bowl and I expect him and Edward to leave with theirs but instead Edward sits on my desk chair and Harry on the end of my bed. I sit at the head of my bed, legs crossed as I play with the soup.

"Still not eating?" Harry asks casually.

I then put a spoonful of soup in my mouth just to shut them up, I don't need another lecture. I'll just throw it up later anyway.

Harry smirks in return and digs into his food.

It's quiet and I guess they both know I have questions and are waiting for me to ask them. I just don't know what to ask, so many things are running through my head. I take a breath and just ask the first thing that pops into my head.

"Why don't you just stop, why do you care if something happens to me?" I ask. 

Harry sighs.

"We just do" He responds.

"That's not what you said last night, you told me I was nothing to you" I whisper as I stir my soup.

"We thought it best to distance ourselves we didn't want you getting hurt" Harry says.

"And now?" I ask, I don't lift my eyes from my soup, too scared of the answer.

Neither boy responds and instead finish up their soup and place it back on the tray, I'm not even halfway through mine. Harry end Edwards silence hurts and I hate myself a little bit more, why can't I be good enough for them.

"I think it's time for bed Lou" Edward tells me, breaking my thoughts. He comes over and takes my bowl off me and places it on the tray. 

"Why won't you answer my questions?" I ask quietly, I don't feel like being yelled at again.

"Look Louis, it is what it is. What kind of brothers would we be if we let you get hurt for our mistakes?" Edward says.

"We've been brothers for a month or so Edward, I'd hardly think you'd really care" I tell him, matter of factly.

"Don't start with your attitude" Harry warns me. 

"Harry's right don't start, now lie down"'Edward tells me.

"I need to brush my teeth" I tell them.

They both smirk at me and I roll my eyes and hop off the bed, I head to the bathroom and grab my toothbrush. I will brush my teeth but after I throw up what I managed to eat. I kneel at the toilet, stick the toothbrush down my throat and bring up all of the soup I just ate. Thank god! I feel so much better. I make it quick and brush my teeth when I'm done. 

When I walk back into the bedroom Edward and Harry are waiting for me shirtless and in boxes in my bed. I just stare at them, what are they playing at.

"Come on, you need to sleep" 

"Where?" I question.

"Just hop in Louis" Harry says.

I sigh and hop in between them both and we get comfortable, none of us are touching each other and It's a little awkward. Harry turns the light out and we lay in silence.

"Edward?" I ask quietly.

"Hmmmm" He mumbles.

"Are you hurt bad?" I ask. 

As much as I hate this whole situation, I hate it even more that Edward could be seriously hurt or in a lot of pain.

"No Pidge, I'm fine. I've had a lot worse" He tells me gently.

"Worse?" I ask sounding more concerned than I intended.

"Edwards a tough one Lou, nothing he can't handle" Harry speaks this time. 

I sigh and close my eyes as we all fall asleep together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for loving my fic! Love you all xx

I wake in a sweat and sit up in bed from an awful nightmare, Edward getting the shit beat out of him by Dax and I couldn't do anything to stop it, it was so real.

My breathing is harsh and I'm sweating.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay Lou, breathe" Harry's voice tells me.

I feel his hands on my arms, trying to calm me.

"Edward" I gasp, trying to calm down, it's dark and I can't see Edward anywhere.

"He's here Pidge, right next to you" Harry tells me.

"No....Dax, he....he" I say getting upset again, my dream was so real. 

"Lou?" Edwards voice sounds in the room. Harry then turns the small lamp on beside the bed.

I feel Edward move and he's in front of me, he grabs my cheeks in his hands and looks me in the eyes. 

"I'm okay, I'm right here, Harry's here too we're both okay" He tells me. 

I calm down when I realise he's right, they are both safe and I'm safe and we are all here together. 

"I'm sorry" I say trying to shake the thoughts from my head.

"It's okay" Harry tells me.

'Hey, you're shaking, come here, you're okay" Edward says and he brings me into his arms, he lays me down and across his bare chest. He is warm and his strong arms surround me, he is hesitant at first but he relaxes. 

"Do you need some water Pidge" Harry asks and I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Nnnoooo, I'm okay thanks" I respond shakily. 

"Louis, I need you to calm down, it was just a dream everything is okay" Edward tells me when I'm still shaking.

He reaches out and swipes my hair and I relax at his touch.

"Good boy Pidge" Harry says. 

Harry has moved closer to us and I feel his arm snake around my waist too. 

"What happened in your dream?" Edward asks.

I sigh and take a deep breath.

"Dax, he, he was beating you and Harry wasn't there and I couldn't stop him and there was so much blood and you were hurt and." I start but I'm cut off.

"Okay, okay, we get it it's okay shhhh" Harry tells me.

I take a few deep breaths and relax when my breathing steadies. It's silent for a while before Edward pipes up.

"You know, I'm insulted you think Dax could even get a punch in" He says jokingly.

I look up to his face and giggle a stupid giggle, Harry chuckles while Edward has a huge smile on his face, his dimples popping. We relax against each other none of us closing our eyes though.

"Lou, we.....we're sorry for last night okay we are..." Edward starts.

His grip on me tightens 

"But?" I ask knowing he wants to say something else but is hesitant. 

"We didn't mean to be so harsh, Dax can't know how much you mean to us though, or things can become more complicated" Harry says.

"But I'm nothing to you" I say.

"Pidge, we didn't mean that..... we just wanted you to think we did so Dax would leave you alone" Edward says.

"But you said he would leave me alone if you guys fight for the next year" I say confused.

"Yes but we don't trust him and the fact he keeps threatening us with you and now Max is involved, we think he's got alterer motives, if he thinks we don't care about you he may back off and stick to the original deal" Harry tells me. 

"Oh okay, so I can't talk to you for a whole year?" I ask.

"Pidge" Edward sighs out.

"It's fine, I get it I should be thanking you really" I say in defeat.

I try to move off Edward but he doesn't let me and keeps me pinned to him, Harry's grip tightening too.

"Please let me up, I can't be near either of you anymore, if I can't talk to you I can't do this okay" I say as a tear slips down my cheek. 

"You think it's easy for us Louis?" Harry asks incredulously.

"It was easy enough for you to leave last night, do you know how much that hurt?" I say angrily. 

I didn't mean to say that much, I didn't mean to give them the satisfaction of knowing they hurt me.

"We're sorry...we didn't think you had feelings for us, we didn't think you would be so effected" Edward says.

Shit they know I have feelings for them, they know I'm attracted to them now, this just keeps getting worse, I should learn to keep my mouth shut.

"I don't, I'm not I.....please....just let me up" I ask anxiously.

I struggle to try and escape their grip Edward rolls slightly on top of me pinning me down, I gasp as Harry leans over me too, both boys effectively dominating me. They are both just so beautiful and so scary at the same time. As we stare at each other I become uncomfortable, I feel so drawn to them but I know how badly they can hurt me.

"We're sorry" Harry tells me gently. 

My eyes flicker to Harry's green ones and he looks so sincere, I remember back to last night and how they left me and the feeling in my chest at the rejection. I look away as my eyes become glassy and try to get up again. My efforts are futile though.

"Relax baby, just stop" Edward tells me so warmly. It catches me by surprise and I stop struggling completely.

I bring my bottom lip into my mouth and nibble it in the hopes it will stop the tears, a few manage to escape though.

Harry gently wipes them away.

"Oh sweetheart, we're so so sorry" Harry says again.

Edward is the first to make a move and his lips press against mine in a slow sensual kiss that is filled with emotion. His tongue is so sweet and I eagerly kiss back relaying all my feelings for him.

Harry is next and his warm breath fans over mine before he dives in heatedly. His haste has our teeth and tongues clashing messily but it's amazing.

Goosebumps rise on my skin and I feel my chest constrict, Edward moves his mouth to my neck and begins nibbling and sucking, making his way teasingly up to my ear. Both their hands are exploring my body eagerly, I arch my back off the bed when Edward brushes his hand over my hard bulge in my boxers. Harry takes it as his opportunity to rid me of my shirt, I'm so caught up in my haze I nearly miss the gasp and concerned looks Harry and Edward give each other. I knew I was too fat for them, I should have known, I've still got a long way to go to be accepted completely. I don't have time to cover myself up though before they are both kissing me hungrily again, my negative thoughts disappear as my body responds to their touch. 

"Fuck Louis, you taste way to good" Edward tells me. 

His confession sends my body even further into submission and I whimper.

"That's it Lou, relax" Harry preens.

Harry slowly takes my pj pants down, leaving me in my boxers it's then that Edwards hand makes its way down my body, pulling my boxers aside and rubbing his massive warm hand over my hard cock. It's relieving to get friction on it and I buck my hips up in response. 

"You like that?" Harry asks sexily, his smirk making his dimples pop.

My breathing gets heavy as Edwards hand speeds up, Harry starts rutting against my thigh and Edward does the same on my other side.

"Ughhh" I moan, I can feel how hard they are against me and it's such a turn on.

"Such pretty noises baby" Harry whispers.

He leans in to take my mouth in a kiss again and Edward joins in, it's a hot and very messy three way kiss. Our mouths try to keep up with each other and tongues are messily massaging each other. 

I feel the familiar coil in my stomach and know I'm close to releasing.

"I'm going to......ughhhh.....I'm gunna" I start... still in my haze.

"Gunna come Lou? Come so hard you see stars?" Harry asks causing me to moan loudly, he's so sexy when he speaks.

"Give it up for us little one" Edward tells me huskily.

His pet name pushes me over the edge and I see white as I come harder than I've ever come in my life, into Edwards hand. I vaguely hear Harry and Edward moan and climax around me but I'm in such a blissed out state I can hardly move. 

I come back to reality when Harry and Edward clean me up and start dressing me again. They lay back down beside me and Harry brings me across his chest this time. Edward spoons me from behind and plants a kiss to my temple.

"Okay?" He asks me

I nod in response.

We don't say much more before Harry is turning the light out and we are falling asleep in each other's warmth.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments, I'm sorry if I haven't replied to you I'll get to it as soon as I can. I also have no idea how to upload a pic of Edward and Harry, I'm sorry. Anyway enjoy this chapter xx

The next morning I wake alone again, 

I sigh, maybe I dreamed the whole thing. I shower and dress for the day in skinny black jeans and a white sweater and I make my way downstairs. My eyebrow looks really bruised and my side is aching a little, probably due to being a bit more physical that I should have been last night. The house is quiet and no one is in the kitchen when I enter. I'm really upset Harry and Edward left the first chance they could, they probably regret last night and are having second thoughts. My chest starts to ache at the thought, they are obviously avoiding me.

It's Saturday and I have to work my shift at the ice cream shop today. I grab a bottle of water from the fridge and turn around to leave, I walk to the front door and grab my skateboard and head off to work, it's about a 20 minute skate and when I get to work I walk in the back room, my co worker Josh is putting his apron and and greets me happily.

"Morning Lou" He says.

"Hey Josh" I smile, Josh is really nice and always gives me free ice cream at the end of my shift. Not that I can eat it anymore, I'll have to decline it from now on, I can't risk putting on anymore weight.

"Just going to open up, I'll see you out front" He smiles at me.

I nod in response just as my phone vibrates in my pocket. I pull it out and it's a text message form Harry, how did he even get my number and save his own in my phone?

"WHERE ARE YOU??" The message reads.

He's angry and I'm slightly confused, they left me again this morning and no one was around when I left, I don't understand why he's asking, am I supposed to ask his and Edwards permission every time I need to go somewhere. I text back 

"Work" 

Edward then replies instantly.

"We're coming to get you, text me where you are" It reads.

They don't even know where I work. This is stupid

"No Edward I'm working, leave me alone I'll be home by 5" I reply.

I put my phone on silent and pocket it, I then head out to the front counter to start my shift. 

My shift goes quite slow and halfway through the day, I see a red Mercedes pull up outside the shop, the car sits in the carpark for most of my shift. It's unnerving and I know it's Dax, he's watching me.

About 20 minutes before I finish, it starts bucketing down with rain, hopefully it will ease up before I leave. Dax then takes off in the car and I'm so relieved, I didn't want to exit the shop while he was there in case he did something to me.

It doesn't stop raining by the time I leave and when I step outside and grab my phone, I see I have four missed calls and six texts from Harry and Edward, they are going to yell at me when I get home, I know it. 

I ignore their texts and call my mum, she doesn't answer though so I try James number. He doesn't answer either even after the third try. I sigh, there is no way I'm calling Harry or Edward, I don't want to give them the satisfaction and I really don't want to be yelled at. Hopefully I can get home, sneak to my room and eventually Harry and Edward will calm down before I face them again. 

Things don't go as planned though and I skate home 20 minutes in the pouring rain, I am completely and utterly soaked to the bone when I enter the front door, completely shivering and teeth chattering. I make my way towards my room as quietly as I can, as I pass the kitchen though my mum sees me.

"What in the world?" She says. 

Her and James look towards me.

"Louis, what are you doing soaking wet?" She questions.

"I...had work and I had to get home" I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Why didn't you call one of us to come and get you?" James asks.

"I did, I tried you both three times" I say.

"I'm sorry honey , we must have been busy" My mum says with a slight blush.

Ewwww gross. I don't want to hear any more, I roll my eyes and continue on my way to my room.

"Lou, actually can we talk to you?" My mum calls me. 

I'm still shivering and just want a nice warm shower but I stop and turn around.

"Listen Hun, James and I have just organised a holiday together, just the two of us" She tells me.

Of course they have

"We leave in two days and we will be gone a few....a few weeks" James says.

A few weeks? What the?? And they are just happy to leave me, this is so shit. It's not like I see them now I suppose anyway. I guess this way I can have more freedom and no one breathing down my neck 24/7.

"Okay" I say still shaking.

"Harry and Edward will be here and will be your legal guardians while we are away, they are in charge and you need to listen to them while we're gone understand" My mum says.

"Seriously?? I'm 17 not 7 I don't need to be watched, I'll be fine on my own, like I have been for the past three weeks living here" I respond heatedly.

"Lou, I'm sorry I haven't been around much, this is all still new for me too. We can't leave you alone though sweetheart I'm sorry" My mum says.

"Do you not want to stay with Harry and Edward?" James questions, he seems concerned.

"No...it's not that....I just" I start.

"Never listen to a thing we say?" Edward says pointedly walking into he kitchen. 

My mum laughs and I look at Edward who's looking at me with a raised eyebrow, hands in his hips. He looks upset. He's in tight black jeans and a grey sweater with just socks on his feet. 

"Look Louis, to tell you the truth I'm a little worried about you and I'm not 100% convinced that leaving you is a good idea right now" James says.

"What why?" I ask getting heated.

"Well for one you're getting into fights at school" James starts 

"But I" I practically yell.

James holds his hands up telling me to stop,

"Regardless of whether it's your fault or not, it's still happening" He says.

"You're not eating properly either" My mum says.

"To the point where it's noticeable" Edward pipes in looking at me up and down, making me self conscious.

"You're having panic attacks" James says.

"One, I had one" I yell frustratingly.

"Triggered by you not eating, all of us are concerned Lou" James says pointedly.

"No one needs to be" I say angrily back.

"The point is unless Harry and Edward take over our role for a few weeks we won't be going" my mum tells me.

I'm so angry everyone is picking on me and it's unfair.

"What is this, gang up on Louis day? I haven't done anything wrong, I don't care if you go on your stupid fancy ass holiday or not" I yell frustratingly. 

"Louis, see this is what we're talking about, this behaviour can you just talk to one of us about what's going on?" My mum says.

"Nothing's going on!! I'm fine, everything is fine" I yell.

"Why didn't you call me or Harry Louis, why did you walk home in the rain?" Edward questions me.

"Because I don't need you, you always boss me around and I'm sick of it" I say heatedly.

"Because we care Pidge" Harry says strolling into the kitchen, shirtless and in jeans.

"That doesn't mean you care, you all want to control me, all any of you do is yell at me and tell me what I do wrong" I yell.

"Well walking home in the rain when one of us could have come to get you was pretty wrong Louis, now you'll catch a cold" Harry tells me.

"So what, it's not like you'll have to look after me or anything for fucks sake" 

"Louis!" My mum and James scold me.

"Language" Harry says angrily.

"Attitude Louis!" Edward scorns.

"Whatever, leave me alone, enjoy your stupid holiday" I say upset and I walk out of the kitchen. 

I'm so sick of being treated like a baby, I remember Harry and Edward and how they were last night. I know they were very dominating in the bedroom, it was clear they like control and I was okay with it but in every day life I just can't stand being told what to do, It's so frustrating. I race to my room when I hear Edward calling my name I make it and lock my door before he can get to me.

"Louis, we need to talk, open this door" He says.

"Go away Edward" I say. 

"Louis, you know we can pick the lock on this door and we will" Harry tells me.

At that threat I move my chest of draws over the door way effectively blocking the entrance, I then move my desk in front of it. No one is getting in through that. I then head to the bathroom and start a nice warm shower, I'm absolutely frozen to the bone and I need to warm up. When I get in I sink to the floor, my muscles aching. I can already feel a tickle in my throat, Harry was right I will probably get a cold, I don't care though. My mind starts racing with everything that went on downs stairs and before I know it I'm making myself throw up again, down the shower drain. It relaxes me instantly and I feel relief wash over me. My breathing steadies and I sigh, leaning back against the shower screen. 

I don't know how long I'm in the shower for but when the water starts to go cold I hop out. As I'm drying myself I do notice in the mirror the weight I've lost, it is showing but I'm glad. I exit the bathroom and dress in my pjs and climb into bed. I'm exhausted and just want to sleep. I can hear Harry and Edward fighting on the other side of the door and them trying to pick the lock. It's my fault they are fighting, I cause everyone trouble and I'm just a stupid burden on everyone's lives. Those are the thoughts I have as I drift off into a restless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I wake up with a groan, I feel something cold on my head, I'm absolutely freezing and my throat is killing me, my head is pounding and I'm so tired.

"Shhhhhh, Pidge, it's okay it's just Edward and I" I hear Harry's voice.

I open my eyes, sit up and scramble out of bed quickly, which I instantly regret as a dizzy spell gets me and I'm loosing my balance. Edward stands up out of my bed and his arms snake around my waist and he pulls me towards him. They are both in my bed and my desk and dresser are back where they belong, the room is dark, apart from a small lamp on in the corner. 

"Calm down sweetheart" Edward tells me as his warm arms hold me tighter. My head rests on his chest and his smell relaxes me. 

I grip Edwards biceps tightly, I don't feel well at all.

"You spiked a temp baby and we are trying to bring it down" Harry tells me as he comes up behind me and swipes his fingers through my slightly wet fringe. 

Baby? Sweetheart? I don't understand these pet names and loving tone they are both using with me. I'm too tired and sick to think too much about it now and I let out a whimper.

"I don't feel good" I admit quietly.

"Well that will teach you for walking in the rain huh?" Edward tells me, there is no menace or accusation in his voice at all, he sounds humoured. 

"You left me and were mad at me,you always yell at me" I reply sadly.

They both sigh, Harry picks me up bridal style and puts me back into bed, they then both climb in and snuggle close to me.

"We didn't leave you, we were in the shower in our rooms. We weren't mad at you for working, we just need you safe and we don't mean to yell but you can be quite frustrating sometimes Louis" Harry tells me.

"So can you" I respond, my voice raspy and sore.

"Look, we'll talk more in the morning, right now you need sleep" Edward tells me.

Harry puts the washer back on my forehead and I shiver, it's cold. I swipe it away.

"I'm cold I don't want it" I tell them.

"We know Pidge but your temp is high, we need to bring it down" Harry tells me.

"No, I'm too cold....please" I whimper. 

They both sigh and Edward takes the washer and puts it on my bedside table. 

"Okay sweetheart just relax and try and get some sleep" Edward tells me.

I can't believe they listened to me, they normally would tell me tough luck and to suck it up, I snuggle up to them both and fall asleep again exhausted. 

I'm not surprised when I wake up and I'm in just my boxers, the blankets replaced with a sheet and the washer back over my forehead, typical Harry and Edward, waiting until I'm asleep and can't protest. What I am surprised at though is the fact Harry and Edward are still next to me in the bed, they too have just boxers on.

I slowly take the washer off my head, it's too cold, I sit up slowly and I go to exit the bed before either of the boys wake up.

"Don't even think about it" Edwards raspy morning voice catches me off guard.

"I need to pee" I say my throat feels like it's closing over.

"Okay, straight there, straight back, you are on bed rest until further notice" Edward tells me.

I climb off the bed and walk to the bathroom, I feel really weak and sore, my head feels like it's going to explode, I do my business and know I should try to bring up whatever is in my stomach but I don't even have the strength I must have a bad flu. I sit down to regain some strength and I lie down on the cool bathroom floor, it's cold as my face rests on the tiles but I don't feel like I can move. 

"Louis??" I hear Harry's voice call me.

I don't even have the strength to respond though.

Harry makes his way into the bathroom and sees me on the floor. 

"Pidge, you okay" He asks as he kneels down beside me, he reaches out and feels my forehead.

"You're still warm" He whispers, more to himself than me.

"I can't move" I whine.

Harry chuckles at me and picks me up bridal style and carries me back to bed.

"Come on you..... Back to bed" He tells me.

Edward is waiting for us with a glass of water and some pills, he's dressed in jeans and a shirt already. 

"Take these" He tells me and hands them to me. I wince as the pills go down my throat, it's so sore. 

Harry then deposits me back into bed, he turns to leave the room.

"Are you leaving me?" I ask pathetically.

Harry and Edward turn and smirk at me.

"We have to go do some work kiddo" Harry tells me.

"Are you going to fight?" I ask worriedly, sitting up on the bed.

"Yeah Pidge, we are" Edward tells me.

"But, I need to come with you" I tell them as I make my way slowly out of bed.

"Hey, hey, hey. No way, you are staying right here and resting Louis" Edward tells me as he lays me back down in bed. 

"But what if something happens to you?" I ask weakly. 

"Harry's fighting today and do you think I will allow anything to happen to Harry" Edward asks smirking slightly.

I know he's right and Edward would take a bullet for Harry at all costs but I'm still worried and I don't like it.

"But" I try.

"Listen just go back to sleep and when you wake up we will be back, we will only be gone for two hours and you need to rest" Harry tells me gently.

He leans down and places a kiss on my forehead. As he pulls away I grab onto his shirt, he stops and looks at me, humour dancing in his eyes.

"Please be careful" I tell him truthfully.

"Always baby" He tells me.

Edward then leans down to place a kiss on my cheek and then they are both gone.

I try and get back to sleep but my nose is so blocked and my throat is so sore I don't have any luck. About an hour passes and mum and James come into my room with hot soup. My mum smiles at me and sits on the end of my bed while James comes up beside me and sits next to me on the bed. He begins checking me over. 

"How are you feeling bud?" He asks me.

"Sick" I reply with a huff.

"Well, you have a bad case of the flu, hopefully you will be okay in a couple of days" He tells me.

"We are leaving first thing in the morning Lou, will you be okay?" My mum asks.

Like I really have a choice, I'm not going to make them stay, it's not like I see them much anyway, I just nod in response. 

"We will check in every few days okay, call us whenever you need to okay bud" James tells me.

I nod in response

"Harry and Edward know what to do and I know they will look after you and make sure you're okay" my mum says.

Yeah well just because they were nice this morning and last night, doesn't mean it's going to last long. They seem to change their minds about me every two seconds.

"Okay" I say tiredly.

"Do you think you can eat some soup?" James asks cautiously. 

I sigh, if I don't look like I'm eating it will raise suspicions so I nod, sit up and take the soup from my mum.

"Finish that and get some sleep sweetheart" My mum says she kisses my head and her and James leave the room.

I put the soup on my bedside table and roll over in bed to try and sleep, Edward and Harry promised they would be back in two hours, it's been an hour and a half according to my bedside clock. I try to stay awake to make sure they get home but I find my eyes closing and I'm out again. 

"Lou......Pidge..." I hear as I come out if my coma like state.

I open my eyes and come face to face with Harry hovering over me, he has a split lip but he's smiling at me and seems okay.

"Haz" I say croakily and leap towards him, I wrap my arms around his neck, glad he is safe. 

"Well hello to you too" He chuckles. 

"Sorry" I say sheepishly as I release him.

"For what?" He asks.

"Just.....I didn't mean to...." I start.

"I like that you care Lou" He says. 

"How are you feeling Pidge?" Edward says as he enters the room, food bags and a set of keys in his hands. 

"I'm fine" I say as I slump back on the bed.

"Well you look like shit" Edward laughs as he sets up food on my desk.

"Gee thanks" I say as I break out into a coughing fit.

"You sound like shit too" Harry says concerned 

"I'm fine, you don't have to look after me anymore" I tell them both.

They both stare at me and then look at each other. 

"Look, Louis I think we need to have a chat" Edward says seriously.

His tone makes my stomach knot, I don't want to talk, I know it will be about what we did the other night. I don't know how I feel about it all. I'm falling for Harry and Edward and I don't want to admit it, I'm scared they are going to tell me it was a mistake. 

"I don't want to" I say slightly panicked.

"We need to" Harry says. 

Edward abandons the food and comes over and both boys sit on the bed facing me. My palms are already sweating and I feel like I'm going to be sick.

"We need to talk about what happened between us" Edward says.

"No we don't, look it's fine I understand we can't do it again" I say desperately trying to end this conversation.

"Louis, can you just listen?" Harry asks. 

I sigh and he continues.

"Look, Edward and I have been together now for four years, we're it for each other always have been always will be" Harry starts and the sinking in my stomach returns and the rejection seeps in.

"Or so we thought, it all changed when we first met you, Harry and I have always struggled in our relation ship with dominance neither of us liking to submit...and you when we met you, we were instantly attracted to you" Edward says.

"We have been talking for a while and were trying to get a sense of where you stand and after the other night...we were hoping" Harry says

"What?" I ask confused.

"We want you to be ours, for good" Edward says.

"Like your boyfriend?" I ask making sure we are on the same page.

Edward chuckles

"Yes Pidge, like our boyfriend, but it's more" He says turning serious.

"More?" I ask

"If you agree to a relationship with us, we....we have rules and you need to agree 100% before saying yes" Edward tells me.

"Rules? What kind of rules?" This is getting confusing. 

"Well, first of all you are ours and ours alone and our job is to protect you and make sure you are safe. You and your well being come first" Harry tells me.

"That doesn't sound like a rule" I say as I wipe my nose on my sleeve.

"It means that if we ask something of you, you are to listen, respect us and do as you're told" Edward says.

"Is this like one of those relationships where you don't actually like me but want me for sexual pleasure, do you just want to use me and control me?" I ask.

This just sounds like they both want to control me. 

"No Louis, believe me we wouldn't be bothering if we didn't actually lov, I mean like you" Harry covers up. I'm sure he was going to say love but I've got to be wrong.

"So like everything I do I have to get your approval first?" I ask shocked,

"Not everything no, but we want to make sure you are safe and our job is to look after and love you and we want that more than anything, you to trust us to do that" Edward speaks.

"What happens if I don't listen or whatever" I ask.

"Well you'll be punished, but we can talk about that later" Harry says.

Punished? What is this some kind of boot camp relationship. 

"You can think about it Pidge, we know you aren't well, just know though that we want you and a relationship with you" Harry tells me.

I look down at my fingers in my lap, my head is pounding as I try to make sense of this all. They both want a relationship with me, they want me and at just makes me so happy but all this other stuff that comes along with it, I just don't know. In all honestly, it scares me. 

"Come on, let's get you something to eat" Edward says.

"I'm not hungry" I tell them sighing.

"Don't care" Edward says with authority. 

Harry and Edward sit on the bed and Edward hands Harry a burger and fries, he then hands me a sandwich with ham and cheese on it. 

"We didn't think you could stomach a burger so sandwich it is" Harry says. 

"I can't swallow it" I say, my throat is so sore I really don't think I can swallow it. 

"Louis" Edward warns.

"What?" I ask upset.

"Is there something we should know, about your eating habits? You have lost weight since you've been here and it's unhealthy Louis what's going on?" Harry asks.

"Nothing is going on, I'm fine, my throat is sore Harry" I say as my voice gets more horse, I can hardly talk.

"Louis, just try and eat some please" Edward says. 

I sigh and eat half the sandwich, wincing as it goes down my throat. 

"Good boy" Edward says when I'm done, he takes the other half of my sandwich and puts it with the the rest of the rubbish. 

"Do you think you can have a shower?" Harry asks.

"Yeah" I say.

That's a good excuse to go throw up my food. I get up out of bed shakily and walk to my bathroom. Edward follows me and Harry disappears from the room. Edward hovers over me while I get the shower ready, I turn the taps on, I'm getting a little light headed so I move to sit on the toilet seat and hunch over, resting my arms on my thighs for a minute. Edward takes over the shower and gets the water at the right temperature before he comes over and kneels in front of me.

"You okay?" He asks worriedly.

"Yeah, sorry I just feel sick that's all" I tell him.

"I know, I can help you if you like?" He asks kindly.

As much as I'd like him to help me as I don't know how long I can stand by myself for, I need to throw up my sandwich and I can't do that with Edward around.

"I'm okay, thanks though" I say and I see his face fall a little.

Harry then comes into the room with some clothes in his hand, he sets them on the counter and turns to face us.

"Everything okay?" He asks.

I nod and stand up and Edward follows me, 

"You don't have to stay, I'm fine" I tell them both.

They both look worriedly at each other and then back at me, as if they are debating something.

"Okay, we'll be right outside, you have 10 minutes before we're coming in understand?" Harry tells me.

I nod and they leave the room, I quickly lock the door behind them, undress and get into the shower. The hot water soothes my aching body, I sit down on the floor and I get to work with emptying my stomach. The sandwich doesn't come up so easily, I guess it's the only thing I've eaten in two days and my body is trying to hold onto it. By the time I'm finished I'm exhausted, I quickly brush my teeth and exit the shower. I dry myself off as quickly as possible and get changed Into the clothes that Harry left on the counter. The pants are huge on me and I have to roll them over to keep them up and the sweater is huge it falls off my shoulders and comes to mid thigh. It smells like Harry and I realise these are Harry and Edwards clothes. It stirs something In my stomach and I blush, they both want me in their clothes. I try to keep the pants up but they keep falling down so I take them off and just leave the shirt on. These two guys are starting to turn my world upside down, I truly thought they hated me and didn't want anything to do with me and now they are being so nice and they actually want a relationship with me. I don't know how I feel about it all though.

I walk back into my room and Harry and Edward are waiting for me, when they see me in Harry's shirt they both gasp and just stare at me. 

"Um the....the pants were too big" I say shyly as I put them on my bed.

"Shit..... I can't" Harry says, before he is striding forward, grabbing me by the back of the head and kissing me senseless. His other hand snakes around my waist and he pulls me towards him, I get lost in Harry's mouth before I need to pull away to breathe. I try to catch my breath as Harry and I stare at each other.

"You look so good in my shirt" Harry tells me breathlessly 

"Thanks" I say, my head spinning.

"What if you get sick now?" I ask 

Edward chuckles behind us and Harry smirks.

"Don't worry bout me little one" Harry tells me.

I lean into his chest and grab his T-shirt tightly, his smell making me feel so sleepy and safe. Harry starts running his hand through my hair and I sigh happily into him. 

"Do you think you will be up for school tomorrow Pidge?" Edward asks from behind us. 

I whine in response, into Harry's chest. I don't want to go to school ever again!!

"We know you hate school sweetheart but your mum and our dad made it clear you need to go" Harry tells me.

"I don't want to" I say slightly panicked, the thought of going back making me want to throw up again.

"We promise to do everything we can to make it all okay Lou" Edward tells me.

"I.....I can't fight back Edward, I try but I'm to pathetic, it's embarrassing" I whisper,.

"You are not pathetic!" Harry tells me, he sounds almost mad.

He leads me back to bed and sits me down. 

"Louis, none one of this is your fault. We will deal with Max okay" Harry says as he kneels in front of me.

I just nod I'm too tired and embarrassed to go into this conversation .

"We will also be driving you too and from school everyday now understand" Edward says with authority.

"Is that because you want to or because of Dax?" I ask 

"We want to Louis, believe us we want to do everything we can for you and of course we want you safe too" Harry tells me.

"Would Dax just beat me up or would he.....would he do something really bad to me?" I ask warily.

Neither Harry nor Edward answer and instead share a look.

"Tell me" I whisper. 

Edward sighs and rubs his hands over his face.

"Dax has threatened your life Louis and we don't want to take any chances" He tells me solemnly.

My blood runs cold at the confession, Dax would kill me over this? I don't understand. Fear creeps into me as I try make sense of all this. I'm scared now, knowing what they could possibly do to me if given the chance. As much as I try to stop it the panic sets in, the loss of control over this outcome and situation streams in and I can't focus, I feel deflated and doomed and it's so scary.

"Look at me baby" I hear Edwards commanding voice from in front of me. I look towards him and straight into his loving grey eyes. 

"Harry and I will never, ever let him touch you, ever. Trust us Louis" He tells me so sincerely.

Edward is kneeling next to Harry and they both stare at me.

"We will kill him first, he won't get anywhere near you little one, we promise you" Harry tells me.

I look back at them tiredly, I trust them with everything I have and I nod my head.

"I trust you" I whisper. 

Both boys smile like it's everything they ever wanted to hear. They both lean in and kiss me on the forehead. I am falling so hard for both Harry and Edward and I just hope I can be want they want in return, I don't think I'm worth the risk they are taking to keep me safe but for some reason they do and I will never understand why. They are both amazing and beautiful and could have anyone they wanted, I'm a pathetic excuse for a person and Harry and Edward could get hurt because of me. The guilt is eating away at me and I try my hardest to push it away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much, here is the next chapter xxx

The next morning Harry makes me eat scrambled eggs and I nearly gag, I'm not used to food. I can't let them know I've been throwing up my food though, I weighed myself this morning and have successfully lost five pounds. I was happy until Harry made me eat, now I feel fat and disgusting and I've only had three mouthfulls. 

"Pidge, come on, I want the whole bowl eaten" Harry tells me.

Edward finished his breakfast and went to have a shower, leaving Harry and I alone in the kitchen. I'm sat at the bar stools, Harry is standing on the opposite side of the island, his hands on the bench holding him up. His hair is in a bun and he looks completely amazing in black skinny jeans, boots and a white sweater. I feel tingles in my body just by looking at him.

"Harry" I whine pathetically, hoping he'll let me off.

"Louis, this is concerning everyone and if I have to report back to dad and your mum about this I will, this is not something to muck around with"

"Report back? You mean you have daily phone conversations regarding me? What, you report back as to whether I've been a good little boy or not?" I ask sarcastically.

"Louis" Harry starts.

"Forget it" I huff.

This is getting ridiculous, now they are all talking about me behind my back, obviously they all think I can't handle myself and that I need to be monitored and controlled better. Having two parents in the medical field doesn't help either, I thought I would get away with more when they left, clearly not though. Harry and Edward seem to want to control me more than my parents, I don't know how I feel about that to be honest. I don't feel threatened when they try, like I do with my mum but I still don't like to be forced to do things like eat when I don't want to.

I manage to finish the rest of my bowl without spewing, Harry watching my every move and facial expressions. When I'm done, I sit in my chair trying to breathe, I can feel the fat seeping in and sitting in my stomach it's uncomfortable, I need to go and throw up what I just ate. 

"Good boy" Harry tells me as he takes my bowl and puts it in the dishwasher. 

I sigh, this is what they meant about doing what they say if I'm in a relationship with them. They say eat I eat, at least I can control throwing it all back up. 

Edward then walks back into the room fully dressed in black skinny jeans and a light blue sweater and boots. He looks gorgeous. 

"Are you sure you are feeling okay?" Edward says as he places his hand on my forehead.

The truth is, I feel worse than I did yesterday. My nose is blocked and my ears are aching, my chest is so sore and I feel like I can't breathe properly. My muscles are sore and I've had no sleep, I feel like I've been hit by a bus. I have an important exam today though and I have to take it, I can't risk my results dropping for college applications. 

"Yeah" Is all I muster. I get off the bar stool and grab a bottle of water, it's easier to throw up food if it's mixed with water in your stomach, or so I've learnt. 

"Okay, let's go then" Edward sighs, eying me with concern.

"I just need to go to the bathroom" I tell them. 

They both nod and go gather there things while I sneak off to the bathroom and throw up all my food. I drink half the bottle of water and stick my toothbrush down my throat, I gag twice before everything is coming back up, It's such a relief and I feel so much better when I finish thankfully. I make quick work of brushing my teeth and I make it to the car just as Harry and Edward are getting in, none the wiser. I smile inwardly that I got away with throwing up and that Harry and Edward have no idea.

Edward is driving his Mercedes today and it's so high class it's uncomfortable. 

"Do you have to drive such nice cars?" I say uneasily as I buckle up in the back seat.

"Get used to it Pidge, this is your life now" Harry tells me.

"Yeah until you get sick of me or my mum and James break up" I mumble under my breath.

Harry and Edward share a look so I think they heard me, they don't say anything though, probably knowing I'm right, it's not like Harry and Edward would want me anymore if James and mum broke up. 

When we pull up to school I get a lecture from both boys.

"We don't want you dawdling between classes" Edward says.

"If you feel worse go straight to the nurses office and call us straight away" Harry tells me.

"Okay, okay, I get it" I tell them as I start a coughing fit, it hurts my chest so bad and I find it hard to catch my breath back.

"Lou, shit I don't think you should be going" Harry says as he leans over and rubs my back.

"I'm fine" I tell them and get out of the car before they can tell me otherwise. 

I walk into school and I concentrate on not fainting, I don't feel well at all. I don't run into Max all morning and I'm thankful, I don't know if my body can take a beating today. My test in third last period goes okay and I'm grateful when it's over, my head pounding like crazy. I contemplate going to call Harry and Edward but I decide to suck it up and try to get through the day, I don't want them thinking I'm weak and need to always rely on them. When lunch comes around, I head to the cafeteria and get something small to eat, if I don't I'm not going to make it through the last period. I get an apple and make my way back to the boys bathroom out of the way to eat it. 

Last lesson sees me in my gym gear of basketball shorts that are too big for me and our school sports singlet. It's the ugliest uniform ever of grey shorts and a green singlet and we all look like lettuce leaves. Our sports teacher Mr Mathews thought it would be a great idea to have a football match this period, I'll remember to thank him for that later. 

Max and his goons are in this class and as if being humiliated in class on a normal day isn't enough, I'm now surely going to be humiliated trying to play football, I'm so uncoordinated it's not funny. 

Coach brings us all out on the oval and goes to get the balls out of the shed, leaving us all standing around together, I try to make myself inconspicuous but of course Max and his friends find me. 

"Hey fag, still fat and ugly I see" Max insults me, causing laughter from my class.

I sigh and look at my shoes, trying to ignore them.

"Listen here you fat ass, you better watch your back, it's not just Dax that you should be afraid of" Max tells me threateningly.

I don't want to hear this and I try to push past him but he pushes me back.

"Consider his a warning Louis, we're coming for you no matter what" He says and he laughs at me like I'm pathetic. 

I don't know what comes over me but I retaliate.

"I'm not scared of you, neither is Harry or Edward, they could kick Dax's arse ten times over and you know it" I say back heatedly.

My heart is beating a million miles a minute as I look Max in the eyes, his friends all chorus sarcastic taunts 

"Oohhhhh" they laugh.

"He speaks boys" Max says, joining in on their laughter. 

"Shut up" I spit at him 

"What did you fucking say?" He turns serious and crowds into my space, he is so much bigger than me and looks down at me.

"I said shut up!" My voice is nearly gone but I try to sound as confident as I can. 

Max gets angry at my outburst and he pushes me, I stumble backwards but regain my balance and push him back. He doesn't budge though, instead he grabs my upper arm harshly and pulls me towards him, his grip is too tight and will bruise, it hurts. 

"Try that again and you'll be sorry" He spits.

His grip hurts so bad and I just want to be left alone, I bring my leg back and kick him right in his nuts, causing him to let me go and double over in pain.

"Tomlinson! Two laps now, if I see you fighting again it's straight to the principle, Max, walk it off bud" Coach yells.

Fuck, again? How am I the one getting in trouble for this. Clearly the big jock of a football player is bullying the nerdy kid, who could ever think I would be the one bullying Max, this is so unfair. More importantly, I don't actually think I can run two laps of the oval. I feel like shit. 

"Coach....I" I try.

"Don't argue with me Tomlinson, two laps now!" He yells at me, the class going quiet at his outburst.

I sigh and start a slow jog around the oval as everyone laughs at me, I feel like such an idiot as Max and the class taunt me, this is so unfair and embarrassing. My whole entire body is aching and I feel like fainting, I make it one lap around and try my hardest to keep going.

It's on my second lap though that I see black spots in my vision, my lack of food and flu really catching up with me. My chest is getting tighter and I feel like I can't breathe, I stop running and try to catch my breath back, hoping the black spots disappear. 

They don't and before I can help it I'm falling and everything goes black.

 

"Louis, buddy, can you hear me?" Coach's voice asks, as I'm brought back to reality.

I open my eyes slowly and see coach next to me leaning over me, I'm still on the oval and the rest of the class is gathered around.

"Are you okay Louis?" Coach asks.

I don't think I am but I nod my head wanting to just crawl in a hole and die of embarrassment.

"What a loser" I hear someone say.

"Can't even jog two laps, what a fat ass" Someone else laughs.

The taunts continue until coach silences everyone.

"That's enough, you've all got an early mark, off you go" He shouts at everyone. 

They all cheer and walk off towards the lockers to get changed, leaving coach and I alone.

"Can you sit up?" He asks.

I try to sit up, I'm so light headed and dizzy I feel like throwing up. 

"Louis, you look white as a ghost, I'm going to call someone to come and get you" He says. 

"I'm fine" I say back quietly.

I stand up shakily and coach sighs, he helps me back to the locker room and tells me to go get changed. 

I do so shakily. I walk Into a stall and change my clothes slowly, trying to steady myself. Once I'm back in my school uniform I head out of the stall and before I know what's happening I'm grabbed and slammed into the lockers.

"You think that was funny? You think humiliating me was smart?" Max's voice sends shivers down my spine. 

"You've just made this so much worse fag, you are going to fucking regret what you did" He tells me. Max then pulls my hair back and slams my head Into the lockers before walking off with his goons.

My head pounds like crazy and the black spots are back along with a ringing in my ears. Tears prick my eyes, what have I done, shit, Max is so angry at me and now I've probably caused so much trouble for Harry and Edward, I feel like I'm going to be sick. I make my way back into the bathroom stall and throw up, I'm so shaky and light headed when I finish and I feel so strange. 

I pull myself up and walk back out into the locker room to find coach waiting for me.

"You okay bud?" He asks me 

I don't answer, I just nod, I don't know what's happening to me.

"I've just called your brothers, they are on their way" He tells me concern written all over his face. 

"Thanks" I manage. 

"I'll walk you out to the car park" Coach says but I shake my head no, this is already humiliating enough.

"I'm fine, I can go alone I'm fine thanks" I say and I don't wait for a response before I exit the gym.

As I do I see Max's group waiting just off to the side, they are all smirking at me and his threats flash back in my head. I feel hot all over and so unsafe that I start running, I sprint past the group before they can do anything to me, my body is full of adrenalin as I run towards the car park. 

I feel so weak and I'm in so much pain everywhere but I keep running, my vision is starting to blur but I keep running. Max's threats run through my mind but I keep running. Dax, the fighting, Harry and Edward, being laughed at and humiliated, being called fat. Everything runs though my mind as I reach the car park in a panicked state. 

Harry and Edward pull up just as I make it. School is still in for everyone else so no one is around, they both don't even wait for the car to fully stop before they are out and sprinting towards me. 

"Louis!" Harry yells concerned. 

I run as fast as I can towards them, Edward reaches me first and I drop my bag off my shoulder and throw myself at him, collapsing in his arms. I grip his shirt tightly and bury myself in his chest. His strong muscly warm arms engulf me.

"Fuck, baby are you okay" He asks, his voice is riddled with worry.

I don't respond just grip him tighter, 

"Bring him back to the car, let's get him home quickly" Harry tells Edward. 

Edward releases me and they both get me back to the car quickly, Harry taking my bag off the ground. Harry drives as Edward sits in the back with me, I calm down at the fact I'm with them now but I can't seem to calm down completely. Everything is getting too much, I feel the car move and Edward pulling me across his lap so I'm straddling him. 

"Louis baby, I need you to calm down for me" Edward tells me. 

"Edward, please make it stop" I beg him. 

"Sweetheart I need you to listen and calm down so I can help you" Edward tells me so gently. 

"I can't, I.....I want Harry too" I find myself saying.

"I'm right here angel, we're nearly home, just relax" Harry tells me from the front.

"It's okay baby, I've got you, Harry's here too, it's okay" Edward reassures me. He pulls me close to his chest and I grip his shirt tightly.

When we pull up at home, Edward opens the door and I'm carried upstairs, my legs around Edwards waist and my hands around his neck, when we get upstairs Edward takes me to Harry's bedroom, the room they usually share. It's bigger than mine and has a king size bed made nearly in the middle of the room under huge glass windows. He too has an ensuite and a huge walk in robe to the left. The carpet is grey and the walls are painted white. It's plain but cosy, a fireplace sits under the huge flat screen TV on the wall. 

Edward brings me over to the bed and sits down on the edge of the bed. I feel so out of it and everything is a blur as Harry and Edward change me into Edwards shirt and my boxers, my head is pounding and I just want to sleep for a week. 

"Louis, your head is bleeding" Harry all but yells as he places his hand on the back of my head.

It's then that the tears fall and I can't stop them, Max and his threats, being laughed at at school for being so pathetic, being fat and ugly, feeling sick. It all comes crashing over me and I sob into Edwards chest.

"Pidge, just relax we're here we've got you!" Harry reassures me.

Edward hands me over gently to Harry and he kisses me on the head.

Harry's arms engulf me and I latch on to him trying to centre myself as Edward leaves the room. 

"Okay, listen to me. You are completely safe with us, nothing is going to happen to you, take some deep breaths for me" Harry tells me firmly but with love. 

I listen to his voice and I calm myself down, Edward comes back into the room with some medical supplies and addresses the back of my head. 

"It's just a small cut, nothing to worry too much about" He tells us. 

When I stop crying I relax on Harry who's still carding his hand through my hair. Edward sits next to us and cups my cheek with his hand.

"What happened" He asks me.

"Your sport teacher called us and said you passed out Louis, in the middle of the football field. He said you were out for a good five minutes" Harry says.

I sigh,

"Max, he and his friends were trying to start a fight, he grabbed me and I kicked him in the nuts and coach saw" I say my voice raspy.

"You did? Good boy" Harry praises while Edward scolds us with a look. 

"I was made to run two laps, I tried to tell him that I was sick but he didn't listen and on the second lap I just passed out" I say sheepishly. 

"Well did you eat lunch?" Harry asks 

"Yeah, I just felt sick" I say. 

I know it's a combination of both not eating and feeling sick but I won't admit that to the boys. 

"Did anything else happen?" Edward asks.

"Everyone was laughing at me when I woke up, calling me names and then when I was leaving the locker room, Max... he pushed me against the lockers and that's when I hit my head, the room went a bit fuzzy and I panicked and ran" I tell them 

"I'm sorry Pidge" Harry tells me.

"Max, he.....he threatened me, told me that I better watch my back, that him and Dax are coming for me" I tell them both.

I feel Harry's grip on me tighten and it worries me.

"It's okay, we won't let him get near you" Edward tells me.

"We promise to keep you safe Louis" Harry tells me determined.

He and Edward have a private conversation with their eyes and I try to figure out what they are saying but I'm to out of it and I just want to sleep and hide from how pathetic and embarrassing I am. I grip Harry's shirt tighter and he grips me back in response, I find myself falling asleep in the safety of Harry arms and Edwards warm touches.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for all your lovely comments on this story so far. As you all know I already finished my stories before I post them and they aren't everyone's cup of tea. Most of my stories involve eating disorders as this is very close to my heart. Sometimes they are vague and sometimes not but regardless they are my stories and I write what I like to write. If it's not your cup of tea, please just don't read. Thank you for all my supporters and those who continually stick with me. Your comments and the fact your even reading this means so much. Love you all xxx

I wake up a few hours later and it's dark outside and I'm alone in Harry's room, I get up shakily and go to find the boys.

The house seems empty though and I can't find them anywhere, I start to worry. What if they left me? What if they don't come back. They probably realised what a fuck up I am and they decided to leave, I'm so fucking pathetic. The house is dark and eery with no one home and my thoughts get the better of me and once again I find myself throwing up in the downstairs bathroom. Why can't I be good enough. I centre myself, brush my teeth and exit the bathroom, I decide to sit at the kitchen bar stools for a while just thinking. 

How am I supposed to go back to school now, how do I face everyone after what happened. The uneasiness in my stomach returns and I just want it to stop. Suddenly I hear the front door open and Harry and Edwards voices, they walk into the kitchen and freeze when they see me. 

"Baby" Harry says and he strides over and cups my cheeks, he stands in between my legs and kisses me.

We pull away and we stare at each other.

"I thought you left me" I whisper.

"Never sweetheart, we.....we had to go take care of some things" Harry tells me.

I look towards the sink and see Edward washing his hands, blood coming off them, I take a closer look and see his knuckles are bruised.

"What did you do?" I ask scared out of my mind as I stand up and back away from them both.

Edward turns around, dries his hands and sighs, he looks me in the eyes.

"What we should have done a long time ago" Edward responds.

"Did you hurt someone?" I ask shakily, I swallow thickly my throat is still so sore.

"We did what we needed to do" Harry says. 

I feel my chest rise and fall rapidly, Harry and Edward just hurt someone badly, I hate this so much. They can be so nice one minute and lethal and scary as shit the next. 

They both look on concerned and walk towards me, I step back and they stop.

"Baby, you are safe with us, we will never ever lay a finger on you" Edward tells me.

I look him in the eyes and know he is telling me the truth, I trust them I really do,

"Did you hurt someone for me?" I ask. I don't want them to do that, I don't want the guilt or someone being hurt.

"Let's just say Max has learnt his lesson" Harry says and I tear my gaze from Edward towards Harry so quickly.

"Whaaaat? You, you hurt mmmmaxx?" I stumble.

"It's okay darling, everything is okay now" Harry tells me gently.

Tears slip down my cheeks, I'm so exhausted and tired by all of this. Both boys come closer to me and I let them, sighing in defeat. I have fallen so hard for them both and I love them dearly, I can't stay mad at them at all. 

"That's a good boy baby, you know we only want what's best for you" Edward tells me as he gathers me in his arms.

"Will he be okay?" I ask, gripping Edwards shirt. 

His arms hold me so securely, Harry comes up behind me and sandwiches me in the middle, I feel so safe. 

"He will be" Harry says.

I sigh in relief, at least they didn't hurt him to badly.

Edward grabs my face in his large hands and leans down to kiss me, his lips are so soft and I melt into his embrace. Harry's arms are tight on my hips and his breath is hitting the back of my neck, causing goosebumps to form on my skin. 

My breathing picks up and I shudder in pleasure, I want them so badly. 

Edward pulls back breathless and starts attacking my neck, I turn my head towards Harry and he claims my mouth, messily snogging me senseless,

"Bedroom now" Edward pulls back to say and he picks me up and rests his hands under my butt, and kisses me all the way up the stairs. Harry goes ahead of us and opens his bedroom door. 

As soon as we're inside Edward pins me to the wall and holds me up as he continues his assault on my mouth. I moan loudly as my cock thickens in my boxers, I can feel Edwards length thicken in his pants too and I can't wait to taste him. 

He turns me around and gently places me on the bed next to Harry who is now just in his boxers. Edward starts undressing himself while Harry pulls me towards him and kisses me heatedly, he grips my bum and our cocks rub together through the fabric of our underwear. 

"Fuck Louis, you don't understand what you do to me" Harry pulls back and looks at me in the eyes to say. 

He doesn't give me a chance to answer before he's taking my shirt off and over my head. Edward crawls onto the bed so I'm in the middle of them both, he is completely naked and I moan at his hard length, he is so big. 

I reach out to touch it as Harry rids himself of his undies, he too is amazingly big and I don't know how I'm supposed to take them. I grab onto his cock too and both boys kiss me and moan at the contact. It feels so good having both of them in my hands but I want more, I want to taste them. 

"Can I taste you?" I ask so innocently, looking at them both through my eye lashes. 

They both moan so loudly and stand up facing each other, I sit on the edge of the bed and grab both of their hard lengths in my small hands, I then take Edward and Harry down together and use my hand as I suck them both off, I mix it up by doing both together then one at a time. I can't get enough of them and there is spit everywhere, I moan around them and as I look up I see them heatedly snogging each other, moaning into each other's mouths. It's such a turn on and drives me even more. 

"Fuck I'm going to come" Harry says.

"Me too" Edward pants. 

I don't stop, it just turns me on even more and I speed up, both boys come at the same time and I swallow as much of it as I can. When I pull off both boys look wrecked and I feel so proud I made them both feel like that. 

They spare a second to catch their breaths before they are pushing me back on the bed and attacking me, Edward is kissing me while Harry spreads my legs and licks a long stripe over my pink hole. I gasp and grip Edwards shoulders tightly, Harry's tongue feels incredible and I'm getting so overwhelmed.

"Oh my god" I whimper as I arch my back. 

"Feel good baby?" Edward asks as he hovers over me.

"Ahhhh, yes, annhh" I mumble. 

"You're doing so well sweetheart" He tells me.

It's then that Harry adds a finger along side his tongue, I gasp at the intrusion. It hurts a little.

"It's okay, just relax, it will start to feel good soon baby" Edward reassures me.

And he's right, it does and I let out I soft moan. 

Harry then ads another finger and I'm panting into Edwards mouth, I need more.

"Baby" Edward asks as he takes my cheek in his hand and I look him in the eye.

"Do you want more? Can we make you feel so good Lou? Can you give it up for us?" Edward asks.

I realise what he means and I'm nodding my head before I can stop myself. I love these two boys and I want them to be my first. 

"You sure?" Edward asks, 

"Yes Edward please" I whimper.

"Okay baby, we've got you" Harry says as he come to hover over me too, his fingers still scissoring me open.

"Since Harry was your first kiss, I'm going to be your first, is that okay with you?" Edward asks me gently as he brushes my fringe off my forehead. 

"Yes" I pant, 

Edward smirks and he crawls into position as Harry removes his fingers. He spreads my thighs apart and Harry starts kissing my neck. 

Edward and my eyes lock as he slowly eases into me. 

It's painful and I try to squirm away, Edward is so big.

"Shhhh, it's okay, it's okay" Harry reassures me. 

"Aghhh" I cry out as Edward pushes all the way in, my breathing is really fast.

"Shhhhh, I'm in,I'm in, it's okay now little one" Edward says.

I calm my breathing and get used to Edward inside me. He waits a minute before he starts moving and it starts to feel really, really good. 

"Oh shit" I cry out as my head falls back on the pillow. 

"That's it Lou" Harry tells me. He reaches down and starts playing with my cock and I moan. 

I'm not going to last long.

"Fuck you're tight, you feel so fucking amazing baby" Edward tells me.

"Ughhh, fuck, I'm going too, I'm going to come" I say shakily.

"Good boy, give it up for Edward baby" Harry tells me and I do, I come and see stars as I paint my stomach white. I feel Edward come seconds later and I moan as I feel him pulsing inside me. He collapses down on top of me all sweaty and beautiful. He swipes my hair off my head.

"I love you" he tells me and kisses me senseless. 

His words go straight to my shaft and I feel my insides ignite. 

"I love you too" I say as I pull back. Edward smiles and kisses me again. I wince as he pulls out. 

"Think you can go again" Harry asks cheekily.

I'm exhausted but one look at Harry's naked body and his hard cock has me squirming. 

Harry smirks and latches his lips to mine, we heatedly snog and Edward spoons me from behind kissing my shoulder and my neck. I feel my cock harden again and I don't even know how it's possible. 

Harry pulls me onto him and sits up so his back is resting against the headboard, he manoeuvres me so I'm straddling him, all while never breaking the kiss. Edward comes up behind me and holds onto my hips and he helps me ease down onto Harry's cock. They both know I'm tired and Edward helps me move up and down while Harry slams up into me. I rest my head back on Edwards shoulder as he kisses my neck.

"Such a good boy Lou" He tells me and I preen at the praise. 

"Fuck Louis, you feel so amazing" Harry pants. 

He leans in to kiss me and having both boys so close to me feels so right.

"I love you, I want you both, so much" I pant.

Both boys moan and draw me closer to them both. 

"Fuck we want you so badly sweetheart, be ours" Edward says.

Please Louis, be ours, we need you" Harry finishes.

"Yes" I moan as Harry hits my prostate. 

"Fuck I love you" Harry moans and then I'm coming and Harry follows too. They both hold me through my climax and I fall onto Harry's chest exhausted. 

Harry pulls out and both boys go to find a washer and clean clothes, they come back and clean me up and change me. We then snuggle down in bed together and I've never felt more incredible. 

"We love you Louis" Edward tells me.

"I love you too" I say sleepily 

And then I'm out, completely on cloud nine.


	13. Chapter 13

I wake to voices and they sound concerned, I realise I'm still cuddled against Harry and Edward and they are talking about me, I pretend to stay asleep so I can listen to their conversation.

"Edward, he's far to tiny, I'm worried, his ribs stick out. It's not healthy" Harry says concerned as his hand traces up and down my side, over my ribs. 

"I know Haz, I'm concerned too, dad keeps asking me about his eating habits and I've been avoiding the question" Edward replies.

"Do you think he.....do you think it's serious, do you think it's on purpose" Harry asks.

I hear Edward sigh.

"Yeah, Haz I do. I think the torment at school has led him to an eating disorder, or the start of one" Edward replies.

Wholly shit, I can't listen any more, they are catching on. I don't have an eating disorder though I'm just trying to lose some weight and stay in control of my feelings.

"What do we do?" Harry asks.

"I'm not sure, just keep and eye on him and let him know we are here for him. Maybe tell dad and Jay. I'm not sure yet" Edward says.

No! That would be the worst possible thing to happen, letting my mum and James know. I'll be sent away, or watched 24/7 I don't want that. 

I don't hear the rest of their conversation as I'm panicking inside my head, I feel my breathing pick up. Harry and Edward must think I'm having a nightmare.

"Lou, wake up baby. It's just a bad dream" Harry says.

I startle awake and sit up in the bed.

"You okay?" Edward asks.

I nod my head shyly as I take them both in, shirtless and gorgeous, tattoos and muscles. They are just amazingly beautiful humans, what they see in me I'll never know. 

"Feeling okay?" Harry asks me as he traces my back with his fingers. 

"Yeah, I'm good" I say. 

I scramble out of bed and quickly find one of Harry's T-shirts and put it on, I don't want them looking at me anymore, I'm disgusting.

"Would you like to go out for breakfast pidge? We were hoping to take you out, we have to go to the grocery store afterwards too" Harry asks. 

Shit, breakfast, this is a test.

"Im not hungry, but thanks though" I say quickly, 

"Louis" Edward says with authority

I look towards him and his face is impassive.

"You either eat out or eat here, it's up to you but be assured you will be eating" He says firmly.

Ughhh this is so frustrating, why do hey have to care so much.

I ignore them both and walk out of the room and to my shower, I'm still feeling a little sick but nothing I can't handle. I shower alone and change into my black sweats and black and white baseball shirt with my black vans. I walk downstairs an see Edward and Harry are in the kitchen making pancakes, I bypass them and go to watch TV in the big lounge room. I put on a rerun of friends and snuggle under the blanket on the couch. 

"Louis?" I hear Harry yell, about half an hour later.

I sigh, breakfast will be ready and I don't want to eat so I remain quiet and don't answer, 

"Louis William, where are you?" Edward shouts. 

He sounds a little panicked, the house is huge though, it's not like somethings happens to me. 

After calling out for me for several minutes, They both eventually make their way into the lounge room where I am.

"Why the bloody hell didn't you answer us" Edward asks harshly. 

He comes in front of me and stands with his hands on his hips, his green eyes bore into mine. He's wearing black skinny jeans and a light blue tight T-shirt and he looks so hot. Harry makes his way over and stands next to Edward, he's wearing black skinnies and a white button up that's undone to his waist, gulp at their angry faces. I'm in trouble but I don't care, I'm in a bad mood and I don't want to eat. Everything is getting overwhelming and I don't want to deal with it anymore.

"I didn't hear you" I whisper as I snuggle further into the blanket. 

"Don't lie, we've been yelling your name for the past ten minutes" Harry scolds.

I shrug and ignore them.

"Excuse me?" Harry asks completely gobsmacked. 

"What do you want me to say?" I asks frustratedly 

"Drop your attitude right now or you'll be punished" Edward says. His voice is dominating and so, so intimidating It makes me squirm. I don't show it though.

"Punished? You can't punish me, and what are you going to do anyway, ground me? I don't give a shit" I say back heatedly. 

I see Harry and Edward both smirk at each other. I huff and get up off he couch to leave he room. I don't make it far though, before Harry grabs me around the waist, Edward makes his way to the couch and Harry pulls my sweats down in one swift movement as they are to big for me. I'm laid across Edwards knees and I gasp. 

"What the fuck" I yell as I try to squirm my way off Edward,Harry sits next to him at my head and holds my torso still. 

"Get off me" I yell. 

"Louis your attitude towards us is not acceptable, your punishment is 10 spanks" Edward tells me firmly.

"What?? No, let me go, get the fuck off me" I scream at them. 

They don't listen though and my undies are brought down and Edwards hand makes contact with my left cheek and it burns.

 

"Owwww" I cry out.

He doesn't stop and keeps going on alternative cheeks until all 10 spanks are done. I don't stop struggling though, it hurts and by the end I'm humiliated and upset. I hold in a choked sob as I'm redressed and released. I scramble away from them both and back up against the lounge room wall. 

Edward stands up and reaches for me but I swat his hand away.

"Don't fucking touch me" I yell. 

"Come on Pidge, let's go put some lotion on, it will make you feel better" Harry tells me coming closer.

"No, go away" I tell him.

"Lou, this is what we were talking about when we spoke about our relationship. If you misbehave you will be punished" Edward tells me.

I try to gain my breathing under control, I'm so upset. I'm actually scared of them both right now, flashbacks of Edward pounding that guy in the ring at the boxing match come back to me, his eyes and the look on his face. What if they do that to me, what if I upset them so much they do that to me. 

"Lou, calm down you're okay" I hear Harry's voice in front of me. 

I feel his and Edwards arms on me but I push them away, I don't want to be near them right now. 

"Get off, leave me alone, I hate you" I choke out.

"No you don't baby, it's all okay" Edward tells me gently. 

He tries to bring me Into his arms but I struggle my hardest against him.

"Relax baby, relax". Edward soothes.

I'm pulled into their arms and back onto the couch, I stop struggling and let them comfort me as I can't hold my tears in any longer.

"It's okay Pidge, you did so well" Harry tells me as he strokes my hair.

"So good for us sweetheart" Edward tells me.

They whisper sweet nothing in my ear until I eventually stop crying. 

"Okay?" Harry asks me as I sit up between them.

I nod my head, I'm okay, just embarrassed and upset and a little scared of this whole thing but I won't admit that.

"We understand this is all new and it's a little hard to take In all at once, we were hoping to talk about things with you before we did anything but your attitude wasn't acceptable" Edward says.

"Do you understand?" Harry asks. 

I understand but I don't like it.

I just nod my head.

"Do you want to talk about anything?" Harry asks gently.

I shake my head no and get up off the couch.

"We've made breakfast baby, come and have something to eat" Edward says.

He gets up off the couch and puts his hand on the small of my back trying to lead me out of the room but I don't budge.

"Lou?" Harry asks.

"I'm not hungry" I tell them, my voice still horse for my sickness and now the crying. 

"We need to talk about this not eating thing" Edward says firmly.

"No we don't, I'm not hungry" I say back.

"You have dropped a significant amount of weight since being here sweetheart, we know somethings going on, we know you are doing it on purpose" Harry tells me, he walks closer and brushes my fringe off my forehead.

"Talk to us baby please, this is serious and we cannot ignore what's going on. Please talk to us before we have to intervene and do it our way" Edward says.

"Your way, What do you mean? I'm fine there is nothing wrong with not being hungry" I tell them heatedly. 

"There is when it's unhealthy" Edward says.

"I'm not unhealthy so there is no issue" I say and leave the room.

"Stop right now" Harry raises his voice at me, he never does that and I turn around to face him.

"I will not sit back and watch you do this to yourself,you either eat or we will call our parents and they will come back and sort it out themselves" Harry tells me. 

I sigh, that's the last thing I need to happen. If I eat I can just throw the food back up again 

"Whatever" I sass back and storm into the kitchen.

Harry and Edward come in behind me and dish up a plate with two pancakes and strawberries. I take it and sit at the barstool and they sit on either side of me. It's silent as we eat, I want to gag so badly but I try my best to eat everything on my plate, I do and then put my plate in the sink and head upstairs without acknowledging the boys. I go straight to my room, lock the door and go straight to my bathroom. I make sure the door is locked too and kneel down and make quick work of emptying my stomach. So much comes up and the relief I feel is instantly relaxing.

I brush my teeth and make my way out of the bathroom and back to my bed. This is so stupid I'm not unhealthy I haven't even lost that much weight, 10 pounds is nothing, Ive got a lot more to go. Im so confused right now, Harry and Edward are two of the most amazing guys but they have a dark side and it scares me. The spanking was humiliating and my ass is still burning, I don't know if I want a relationship like that. I love the attention and the praise and cuddles but I hate being told what to do, I hate being bossed around and made to submit. Should I try for Harry and Edward though? Should I try to be what they want, but then I'm losing myself. If I want to be with them though I need to find a way to compromise at least, although I doubt they would even be willing to listen to me. They seem so set in their ways.


	14. Chapter 14

I stay in my room all afternoon and I'm so bored but I don't want to see Harry or Edward, I wish I had at least one friend around. It's 7pm before Edward comes to my room, I haven't eaten anything all day and I'm surprised they let me go this long. 

"What do you want?" I ask flatly through the door. 

"We're going out" Edward replies. 

They are going to make me go with them I know it, ughhhhh.

"Have fun" I say back sassily, expecting Edward to rile up, he doesn't though and I hear him sigh and walk away. 

Shit he must really be upset with me. 

The house is quiet when I venture out a half an hour later, I go to the lounge area on our floor and turn the Xbox on, I haven't played it at all since I've been here and now that I have the house to myself I can do what I want. I smile to myself and set up a game, I end up playing for two hours before I hear the doorbell ring. That's strange, Harry and Edward wouldn't ring the doorbell. I decide to ignore it and keep playing but the person doesn't give up and I sigh. I head downstairs and towards the front door, I message Harry and Edward to see if they are expecting anyone, usually they reply instantly but I don't get an answer. 

I open the door and standing their are two guys about 25 in clean cut suits. 

"Hi, my name is Jake and this is Chris, Harry and Edward are expecting us" Jake says.

"Um well they aren't here" I say confused. I'm sure Harry or Edward would have told me if they were expecting someone.

"Well, they said they aren't too far away and to wait Inside, that Louis will let us in" Chris tells me.

I find it weird Harry and Edward haven't told me about this, the guys know my name though and I'm sure Harry and Edward will be home soon. 

"Okay, come in and I'll call them then" I say and open the door widely. 

"Thanks mate" They both say and follow me inside to the kitchen. 

I walk them to the kitchen and gesture for them to sit down, 

"Would you like a drink or something" I ask shyly.

"Sure water will be fine" Chris says and I nod and go to the fridge to get two bottles out. My phone buzzes in my pocket then and I use he fridge door to hide my phone while I check the message.

"Don't open the door Louis, we're on our way home now, whatever you do do not open the door!" Harry's message reads. 

Shit I curse myself, I panic but I can't let it show. I pocket my phone and grab the two waters out, I smile slightly and hand them over. Both guys are eyeing me suspiciously and my heart rate picks up. 

"Um I just left my phone upstairs, I'm just going to grab it" I say.

I go to leave the kitchen, if I can get to my room and lock the door I can hide until Harry and Edward get here. I start to walk quickly out of the room when the two guys get up instantly. Jake grabs me around the waist tightly and lifts me in the air.

"Not so fast kiddo" He tells me smugly.

I struggle in his grip but he doesn't let me go.

"Get off me, please get off me" I struggle as best I can. 

"You're coming with us kid" Chris says.

"No, let me go" I yell and I kick back my leg effectively making contact with Jake's shin. 

"Fuck" He swears and let's his grip loosen.

I manage to get free and race towards the stairs, Chris is hot on my heal and he goes to grab me around the waist but I dodge him and because we're both running we both fall to the ground, as we are falling, my leg kicks over a huge glass vase and it shatters everywhere. 

I scramble to my feet as Chris does the same, I fall on the glass a few times but take no notice, I make it to my feet and run up he stairs. Jake is now behind me and grabs my legs and I trip up the stairs, he pulls me towards him and my body gets dragged along the stairs, it's painful and I have a huge carpet burn on my torso, I feel my rib crack from the force. I also notice blood from my hand all over the stairs. It makes me woozy but I fight through it and kick Jake in the face and continue running up the stairs. Somewhere throughout my falls I hurt my ankle and I limp as I try to make it to one of the bedrooms to hide. I see the spare bathroom on my left and I race as fast as I can to get there, my breathing irregular as I try to make it before I'm caught. I make it and go to slam the door, before a hand stops the door and it's pushed open. Jake and Chris come into the room, smirks on their faces, I'm trapped. 

"Nice try" Chris says and he grabs my upper arm, his grip tight. I struggle so hard to get away, he doesn't like it though and he pushes me harshly against the wall, my head hits the mirror and cracks it. It hurts and my vision goes funny and I can feel blood on the back of my head. 

"Stop fighting us or I'll make it worse for you" Jake says evilly. 

I want Harry and Edward, I need them to help me, I pray they aren't far away. They would be so disappointed in me if they knew I didn't try my hardest to get out of this mess. Jake pulls me into his arms again and I somehow manage to grab his balls and twist them, he yells out in agony but drops me to the floor. Im so hurt and woozy but I need to get out of this. Jake is so angry he comes over and kicks me in he side, one, two, three times leaving me completely breathless and in agony. I register some more punches to my face before I'm lifted in he air by the waist again by Jake and we head out to the front doors. I struggle as best I can and when we exit the house I start screaming for Harry and Edward, Jake places his hand over my Mouth effectively trapping screams, I fight with them as they try to put me in their car. 

Then Harry's rover tears up the driveway, I have never in my life been more grateful to see it. Harry and Edward both get out of the car before it even stops properly.

"Let him go now" Edward roars, 

Jake and Chris stop fighting me and hold me against them.

"Dax wants him boys, you broke the deal, we get him, simple as that" Jake says evilly.

"You take him and you start something you don't want to, we won't stop until we kill you all, let him go" Harry says.

"So he does mean a lot to you both doesn't he" Jake and Chris smirk at each other. 

"We'll be sure to tell Dax boys, he'll be so happy" Chris smirks. 

Then suddenly I'm pushed forward and into Edwards arms as Chris and Jake make a quick getaway, 

The tears come then.

"Fuck, Lou" Edward says, 

I'm picked up bridal style and carried inside to the couch, I'm so woozy and there is blood everywhere. 

"Shit, what the fuck" Harry yells as he takes in the house. 

They are mad at me, it's all my fault the house is ruined. My head feels like it's going to explode and as Edward lays me down on the couch I register all the blood, it's all over me. I begin to panic.

"Stay calm baby, it's okay we'll get you fixed up" Harry is saying to me. He's next to my head stroking my hair. 

"Lou darling, don't go to sleep, just stay awake for us" Edward is panicking. 

I'm so out of it and everything hurts, I try my hardest to stay awake but I can't.

"Pidge, wake up baby come on" I hear Harry ask worriedly.

"Louis!" Edward is shouting at me but I can't come back and eventually the voices fade away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only three chapters to go!! Xxx

The beeping noise is what I register first, then it's Harry and Edwards worried voices. 

"When will he wake up Andy" Edward presses. 

"Ed, you need to relax, he's suffered a pretty severe head injury, he's stable now, he will wake up when he's ready" A voice I'm assuming is Andy speaks.

"It's been two days Andy, can't you wake him up" That's Harry.

"Boys, I promise you Louis is okay, he will wake up, just give him some time" 

And then I'm out again. 

The next time I wake it's quiet and this time my eyes try to flutter open, the steady beeping noise is getting louder and I open my eyes to a dark room with a bedside lamp as the only light. I panic that I'm alone. I know I'm in a hospital by the drip in my arm and the oxygen under my nose, but why am I alone, what if those guys come back to hurt me. 

My head is absolutely pounding and my body is so sore all over, I try to sit up, it's so painful but I manage, my breathing heavy. I notice my hand is bandaged and I reach it up to my head to try and stop the pounding, it doesn't work though. I'm not in a hospital gown like I thought I would be, instead I'm in my grey sweats and one of Edwards blue T-shirts, it's to big and falls off my shoulders. I move the blankets aside and go to hop off the bed, I take the oxygen out of my nose and remove the drip in my arm. I need to go home, need to get out of here. Is all I can think. My feet hit the ground and I notice I've got Harry's white and black striped socks on. I stand up and I get a wave of dizziness my vision going blurry as my head pounds. I feel like throwing up.

I hear the door open and look up to see Harry and Edward walk into the room with bags of takeout food in their arms. As soon as they see me they drop the food on the nearest chair and rush to my side. I'm so happy to see them that I try to walk forward into their safe arms but I fall, Harry catches me instantly and picks me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and bury my head in his shoulder and cry. 

"Oh baby, thank god" He whispers as he hugs me tight and comforts me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I mumble croakily over and over again. 

Edward comes over and kisses my head.

"Shhhh sweetheart, it's all okay" Edward tells me.

I grip Harry so tightly, my body is so sore but I don't care, I don't want to let go of Harry. 

"I'm just going to get your doctor Lou, his name is Andy and he's a very good friend" Edward tells me. 

I look at him with tears in my eyes, he kisses my head again and goes to leave the room. 

"Come on baby, let's get you back into bed" Harry tells me and he walks back towards the bed.

He goes to lay me back down but I grip him tightly.

"No" I croak brokenly.

I just don't want to let him go, I can't, I need him and Edward I just need to feel safe right now.

"Baby, you need to hop back into bed for us, we need the doctor to check you over" Harry tells me gently as he strokes my hair. 

"Please Harry, don't let me go please" I plead shamelessly.

"Oh Angel, I'm so sorry" He tells me and grips me tighter.

Edward and Doctor Andy then walk into the room and shut the door.

"Hey there Louis, my name is Andy, how are you feeling?" The doctor asks as he walks toward us.

He seems really nice, with short brown hair and kind brown eyes, he seems to be a few years older than Harry and Edward but still quite young, his smile relaxes me a little. 

"My head hurts" I tell him.

My head is absolutely pounding and it's starting to effect my vision. 

"Okay, I'm going to take a look at you, can you hop back into bed for me?" Andy asks kindly.

"No, I.....don't want to....please" I choke out.

"Sweetheart, can you be a good boy for us and hop back into bed, we promise we won't leave your side" Edward comes over to say. 

My breathing picks up, I don't know why I feel like this, I don't know why this is so hard. Why can't I just let go of Harry and get into bed. My emotions are everywhere and I'm so scared and hurt and I just want to stay in Harry's arms.

I look at Edward and let a few tears escape, 

"It's okay, Haz, can you get on the bed too? I'll work around you to look at Louis" Andy says warmly. 

Edward and Harry smile.

As Harry goes to sit on the bed I have another dizzy spell, my head just feels like it's going to split open and I can't control it when I spew all over Harry and myself. All over Harry's neck and shirt and my shirt and pants. 

"Shit" Edward says concerned. 

"It's okay baby, get it out" Harry says as he strokes my head. 

When I'm finished spewing we are both covered in vomit, 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Im so sorry" I freak out. 

"Don't be sorry, it's normal Lou, just a bit messy, I'm sure Harry doesn't mind" Andy says smiling.

"Don't be silly Lou, it's okay, are you okay?" Harry asks me.

I shake my head no as Edward then comes over to take me from Harry. I go willingly and he sits me on the edge of the bed, Harry grabs my hand when I whimper. 

"Let's let Andy look you over and we will go have a nice warm shower okay" Edward tells me.

I not at him and Andy comes over, he's used to being around vomit I assume as he doesn't seem fazed at all. He takes a few minutes, checking my blood pressure and temperature and looking me over. 

"Blood pressure is a little low but that's to be considered, you suffered a bad concussion but the scans were all clear, you will have a very bad headache for a few days. You will be sore for a while, you just need to take it slow okay bud" Andy tells me.

I nod at him.

"Go have a shower and buzz me when you're finished, I'll come back in and hook your drip and oxygen back up" Andy smiles. 

 

"Thanks Andz" Edward says relieved.

"Anytime boys, I'll leave you too it" He smiles as he pats Edward on the shoulder and walks out of the room.

I look towards the boys and they look back lovingly at me, 

"Please don't be mad at me" I say.

"Why on earth would we be mad at you darling?" Edward asks. 

"Cause, cause I vomited all over Harry and the house is messed up and I opened the door" I stumble.

"You didn't know baby, we shouldn't have left you alone, it's our fault" Harry says.

"And don't worry about vomiting all over Harry, if he was to have anyone's vomit on him I know it would be yours" Edward says and he kisses my forehead gently. 

I smile slightly and they both help me to the shower, we strip off and all get in together, the boys wash me and my hair and when we get out they dress me in my sweats and Harry's black jumper and Edwards socks. They like me wearing their clothes. After they are dressed in their sweats themselves they take me back into the room. Edward picks me up and puts me in bed.

"Please, don't leave me please" I rush out, 

"Never" Harry beams. 

He gets into bed with me and I lie across his chest. 

"Edward, please" I ask.

He smiles and hops on my other side, there isn't much room and I end up lying on top of Harry. My head resting in his neck. Edward combs his hand through my hair and I slowly allow my eyes to close.

.......

"Dad, he's okay. Yeah he's asleep right now, Andy's looking after him I promise" Edwards voice sounds through the room.

"Harry and I will look after him, we won't leave his side. Just enjoy the rest of your trip okay, we'll get Lou to call Jay as soon as he wakes up" Edward finishes.

I open my eyes to see Harry and Edward on the recliner chairs next to my bed. Harry listening intently to Edwards conversation. My head feels better than it did the last time I woke up. Hopefully I'll get to go home now.

"Yep love you both too, bye dad" Edward says and hangs up.

He drops the phone and rubs his hands over his face tiredly.

"They okay?" Harry asks concerned.

"Jay understandably flipped shit, wanted to come home but dad and I managed to reassure her enough that Lou's fine" Edward says.

"What did you tell them?" I croak huskily.

Both boys heads whip up towards me, the stress seems to ease on their faces as they smile at me. Edward makes his way to my side and kisses my forehead. 

"How are you feeling?" He asks, swiping my fringe out of my eyes. 

"Sore" I admit. 

He nods knowingly, Harry comes over and hops into bed behind me spooning me from behind, I snuggle back into his warmth. 

"Missed you" I whisper.

"Missed you too, I love you baby" Harry tells me.

"Love you more" I tell him 

"I doubt that" Edward chuckles, 

"My mums not coming back?" I ask, I'm a little disappointed but I'm getting used to her not being around as much and Harry and Edward I know will look after me. 

"We convinced her to stay, we.....we couldn't tell them what happened exactly baby, we told them that you fell down the stairs at home" Edward tells me.

"Oh okay" I say.

I understand they couldn't say what really happened, but I don't even really know what did happen. But now my mum and James will worry even more about me and I won't be trusted to do anything alone ever again. Although at this point in time I'm grateful for that, the thought of being alone again makes me panic. 

"We're sorry Lou" Harry tells me.

"Who were they, where were they going to take me?" I ask shakily.

I don't want to think about it all but I need to know.

Both boys sigh.

"Chris and Jake are part of Dax's gang, they came to take you to Dax so he could use you against us" Harry says.

Fuck, I knew it, i don't want to think about what would have happened if they had been able to take me.

"Why though, you are still holding up your end of the deal" I say.

"We're.......we're not fighting anymore Lou and we told Dax to stick it basically, he was coming after you and wasn't keeping his end of the bargain. He didn't like it and then when We beat up Max he flipped shit and obviously came to take you away" Edward explains.

I'm so glad they aren't fighting anymore but I don't know how to handle this information, how are they supposed to stop Dax.

"So what happens now?" I ask.

"We don't know exactly, you won't leave our sides for one, but other than that we do know. We will consider going to the police but we may be put away for what we've done" Harry tells me.

"No!" I panic.

"It's okay baby, let's not think about it now okay, let's just concentrate on getting you better and out of here" Harry says.

He's right, I can't this about that right now, the thought of losing Harry and Edward scares the shit out of me. I sigh and curl up in Harry's arms again.

"When can I go home?" I ask 

"Soon baby" Edward chuckles.

"Now? Please, I hate hospitals" I plead. 

"We know but you're banged up a lot Lou, you had a nasty concussion, two broken ribs, a sprained ankle and your hand was cut open you needed a few stitches" Harry tells me. 

No wonder I'm sore then. 

"Listen, if you make us a deal we may help you escape early" Edward says smiling.

"Yeah?" I ask hopefully.

"Yeah, you make us a deal that you will eat something now and start to try to eat again we will bail you out" Harry tells me.

I stiffen at his words, I'd rather stay here than eat but I don't want to make the boys anymore upset at me, maybe I should start eating again, Harry and Edward seem to care enough that it concerns them. Maybe I'll try but if it gets to much I can throw my food up anyway. I sigh.

"Okay" I whisper quietly

The beaming smiles and kisses I get from the boys is enough to make me want to try, they are so happy and that makes me want to be good for them, makes me want to keep them happy. 

"Good boy" Harry tells me in between kisses. 

"Such a good boy for us Lou,we're so proud of you baby, thank you" Edward says. 

I smile back and settle in Harry's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

The boys end up getting me discharged two days later and I'm so thankful, I hate hospitals. When we get home it's lunchtime and Harry and Edward both lead me to the kitchen before I can run to my room. 

"Lou, this is part of the deal, you promised you would eat" Harry tells me when he sees my anxiousness as I watch them make sandwiches.

"I know Harry" I say getting irritated, I'm getting anxious and the only way I know how to deal with it is through anger. 

"Calm down Lou, small steps okay it's just a sandwich" Edward says. 

I take a deep breath, I can do this, for them, I can do this. I tell myself, I will try my hardest not to throw the sandwich back up but deep down I know I won't be able to keep it in. I just don't want to disappoint Harry and Edward, I want to be good for them. 

Edward hands me over my sandwich and I take it shakily. Both boys sit either side of me and begin eating, I break small pieces of my sandwich off and eat really slowly. Every bite sits in my stomach and I can feel the fat seep through my body already. 

Both boys see how much I'm struggling and encourage me to keep going.

"Good job Lou" Edward tells me.

"Such a good boy Lou. We are so proud of you" Harry says.

It keeps me on track and half an hour later I've finished the entire sandwich,

"That's amazing Lou! Gosh we are so proud" Harry tells me. 

I smile slightly 

"I'm just going to lie down, I don't feel good" I tell them both.

They look at me concerned and tell me they will be up shortly. I take that as my chance and walk as fast as I can with a sore ankle towards my room. I enter and make it quick to get to my bathroom, I close the door and go over to the toilet. I kneel down and stick my fingers down my throat and bring up everything I just ate. I'm so relieved and I sigh when I'm done and rest my head on the toilet seat. 

My thoughts are interrupted when I look up and notice Harry and Edward standing at the door, arms crossed and upset. FUCK! I'm in trouble, they know my secret and I'm scared. I look towards them with fear clear in my eyes.

"How long have you been throwing up your food for?" Edward asks. 

I look down at my hands as I play with my fingers and I just shrug. 

I hear them sigh and come over towards me, Harry flushes the toilet and they both sit in front of me on the bathroom floor, I don't look at them.

"This is serious Pidge" Harry tells me quietly.

"Why Lou?" Edward asks gently. 

I sigh, I may as well tell them.

"Because I'm not good enough" I whisper.

"For what?" Harry presses.

"For you, for Edward, for my mum to pay attention to, for Max to stop bullying me. For everything!!" I all but yell. 

"None of that is true Louis, you are amazing and deserve the world, whoever told you that or made you feel that has no idea about who you are" Edward says.

"You are everything to us Louis and your mum and James are just caught up with being in a new relationship, I know it's tough but you have Edward and I sweetheart and we are never letting you go no matter what" Harry tells me.

"Max, isn't even worth your time of day, he's an arrogant fuck who got what was coming to him, he is a jerk and everyone knows it. Please don't give him the satisfaction of ruining your life for his shit. You are worth so much baby and Harry and I will prove it to you" Edward says.

I can't believe this, they actually think I'm worth something, I just don't know what to do,

"Louis, this......this is not good baby, we can't let you keep doing this" Edward says.

"I know" I say quietly.

"Edward and I are going to do everything we can to help you, understand, everything. If you promise to try as well, can you promise us you will be honest with your feelings and how much you're eating. Please trust us Louis and we can get through this together" Harry says. 

I look towards them and the look in their eyes makes me want to do everything I can to make them happy, I love them so much and I know how much they love me. If they think I'm good enough then maybe I am. I sigh and slowly nod my head. It's going to take me a while to get used to eating again and putting on a little bit of weight but hopefully I can still keep a bit of the weight off. I want to try though I need to try.

"That's our boy" Edward says smiling. He pulls me in close to him and they both engulf me in their arms where I feel like I belong and I never want to leave the safety of. 

The next two weeks pass quickly and I'm feeling much better and I've started eating small meals again, thanks to Harry and Edward. Mum and James have decided to extend their holiday with hearing how well I'm doing, they have another eight weeks left and although I miss them I'm really loving having Harry and Edward around. 

Dax has been quiet for the last two weeks and I can tell Harry and Edward are concerned about it, I'm just glad they aren't fighting anymore and we are having fun together. We have started to understand each other a lot more too, we are learning each other's limits and likes and dislikes. I've pretty much moved into Harry's room too, like Edward and we are really happy.

I've been back at school for a week and Max has been away, I assume because of his Injuries, it's been the best school week ever. No one has bothered me at all and hopefully Max won't be showing up anytime soon either. The boys were reluctant to let me go to school alone but my parents don't know what's really going on so we've had to make it work.

We pull up to the school and like usual everyone stops and stares, trying to get a glimpse of Harry or Edward.

"Have a good day baby, be good" Harry tells me from the front seat.

"We will pick you up this afternoon" Edward says.

"Okay" I tell them and I jump down from the car after giving them each a quick kiss. 

I walk into school and to my locker avoiding everyone's eyes and whispers about me, Edward and Harry. The day goes okay and it's not until I get home that things turn to shit. 

I race upstairs to get changed into my sweats and a T-shirt and then run down stairs to meet Harry and Edward in the kitchen. When I race in Harry smiles at me and I launch for him, he knows me too well and picks me up, I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. 

"Mmmmm, I love your smile" Harry tells me before he attacks my mouth. 

The kiss turns heated quickly and he walks me over to sit me on the island bench, his hand rests agains my cheek and his left arm wraps around my waist. The kiss is fierce and dominating and I submit instantly. Our tongues are invading each other's mouths and it's so hot, 

"Harryy" I pant out as I buck my hips up

"I know baby, I know what you need don't worry" Harry tells me. 

He makes quick work of our clothes and we are naked on the counter in no time. 

Edward has been watching us from the side and he saunters over already naked.

"Leaving me out are we?" He asks wickedly. 

"Never" Harry tells him smirking and they both snog the living day lights out of each other causing me to whine. 

Harry then turns his attention back to me as he lays me down on the island bench, I turn to look at Edward and he kisses me heatedly, I reach for his hard cock and stroke it while Harry uses his tongue to open me up. I'm panting and so turned on, I grab Edwards cock and bring it to my mouth and start sucking and licking. Edward moans, he is so tall the bench is the perfect height for me to suck him off. Harry makes quick work of opening me up and he slides his thick hard cock inside me , he feels amazing and big and he hits my prostate immediately. 

"Ughhhh" I moan around Edwards cock.

Edward brings one hand to my head helping me keep a rhythm and the other hand goes to my cock, he starts pumping and I can't get enough.

"So pretty like this Lou" Harry says.

"Such a good boy for us aren't you baby" Edward praises. 

I can't get enough of their praises and I feel the familiar coil in my stomach. 

Harry pounds me relentlessly and having Edward in my mouth at the same time is such a turn on.

"I'm going to come, can I come, please" I beg before I go back to sucking Edward off.

"Come baby" Edward says and I do, shooting white ropes over my stomach, Edward follows suit his white hot come joining mine on my stomach while Harry comes inside me, his cock pulsing. It feels amazing. 

It takes us awhile to come down from such an amazing intense release. Edward carries me to the downstairs shower and we clean each other up. 

"You are amazing Lou, fuck I love you" Edward tells me as he kisses me under the spray of the shower.

"I love you too, so much" I reply.

I then turn around and fall into Harry's arms, he holds me tight and kisses my head.

"I love you too Harry" I tell him

"I love you baby boy, so much" He replies.

After our shower we get dressed again and we head to the kitchen to make an afternoon snack, the doorbell rings though and we all freeze. My breath hitches and I hide behind Edward, gripping his shirt.

"It's okay sweetheart, we're here relax" Edward soothes me. 

I panic though as Harry goes to open the door, Edward and I trailing behind him, when Harry opens the door, there are four police officers standing on the doorstep. 

"Harry and Edward Styles?" The officer asks. 

"Yeah?" Harry says.

"You are no under arrest" He tells Harry and he grabs him and handcuffs him behind his back, 

"Fuck" Harry says.

"Harry!" I yell 

This can't be happening.

The other officer comes over and detains Edward, I'm pulled from his arms and I struggle.

"Edward!" I yell.

"Baby it's okay, it's alright just stay calm" Edward tells me.

"Listen Lou, go call Niall and Liam and Zayn okay can you do that for us" Harry tells me as I follow them both out into the driveway where two cars are waiting. 

It all happens in a blur as Harry is put in one car and Edward in the other, I'm panicking and I don't even have time to tell them I love them before the cars are speeding away. When they exit the driveway I notice a red Mercedes and Dax is standing against his car smirking at me. 

Fuck, what has he done, I realise I'm alone and he could do anything to me without Harry and Edward around. I run as fast as I can back into the house and lock the door. I reach for my phone and dial Liam immediately. He tells me he and the boys are on their way and to stay calm. I try my hardest, what the fuck just happened. I'm so scared and I have no idea what the fuck I'm going to do.

Liam, Zayn and Niall turn up twenty minutes later, when I open the door I loose it and Zayn brings me to his chest and comforts me. 

"It's okay babes, everything will be okay" He reassures me. 

They both lead me into the house and into the loungeroom, we sit on the couch, Niall and Liam on either side of me and Zayn crouches down in front of me.

"Babes, tell us exactly what happened" Zayn says.

I nod shakily and explain everything and the fact that Dax was at the bottom of the driveway watching me.

"Fuck" Niall says when I've finished explaining.

"Look, I'm going to go make some calls and head to the station. I'll try and figure this out" Liam says and disappears from the room. 

 

"Come on Lou, let's get you something to eat" Niall says.

I shake my head no, I don't want to eat I just want Harry and Edward back, what if they go to jail, what do I tell our parents. 

Niall sighs, 

"Well Let's put on a movie okay, take your mind off things, Liam will sort something out okay" Niall tells me gently. 

I suppose all we can do is wait for any type of news, Liam leaves for the station and Niall and Zayn make dinner that I don't eat and we snuggle on the couch together. I end up falling asleep around midnight, my head on Zayn's lap and my legs on Niall's. 

It's 1am when I'm woken by voices, I swear it's Harry's that brings me out of my sleep. I sit up and realise I'm on the couch alone, I panic before I hear Edwards voice and I'm up and out of the room instantly, sprinting towards the kitchen where the voices are coming from. I round the corner and see Edward and Harry standing at the island bench talking to Zayn. Liam and Niall. 

They both turn to look at me and smile, Edward opens his arms and I run to him and wrap myself around him.

"Edward" I croak as I hold back my tears.

"It's okay baby, we're here, it's okay" Edward reassures me as he holds me close. 

Harry comes up and lands a kiss on my head and Edward passes me over to him.

"Im sorry you had to see that sweetheart" Harry tells me. 

I lean back in his arms.

"What happened, how did they let you out?" I ask as Edward dries my tears with his thumb. 

Both boys sigh and look towards Niall, Liam and Zayn. 

"Let's go sit on the couch hey, we have a lot to talk about" Liam says.

We all head upstairs to our private lounge area, Harry still carrying me, holding me close. Edward sits on the couch first and Harry places me on his lap and sits next to us, the rest of the boys take up sitting on the floor and the beanbags. 

I look at Edward and Harry to talk.

"The police, already knew about the underground fight club, they have been trying put an end to it for over a year now. They all know Harry's story and how we tried to get out of the club, Drew, one of the guys who works for Dax is actually an undercover cop. He wants our help to bring down the club" Edward says. 

"So you're not in trouble? You're not going to jail for fighting?" I ask hopefully. 

"If.....if we refuse to help, then yes we will be charged. That's the deal" Harry states. 

"So, you're helping them right?" I ask. 

"They want us to fight another fight, the big fight and they want you involved too. They know Dax has been after you and think you could be good bait" Edward tells me, holding me close.

"Bait?" I whisper. 

Harry and Edward nod, shit I don't what to be bait for Dax but I also don't want Harry and Edward fighting again and going to jail. 

"What do I have to do?" I ask sceptically. 

"You just have to come to the fight with us and allow Dax to see you and try something" Harry says. 

"Okay" I say before I can change my mind. 

"Wait we haven't decided anything yet, we don't want you put in that situation Lou, we don't want you in any danger" Edward says.

"But if I don't agree, you both are going to jail"I tell them flatly. 

"That's better than risking your safety" Edward says. 

"No, I'll be there with you and Harry, you won't let anything happen to me. I'll do it please I don't want to loose you, please Edward" I beg on the verge of breaking.

"Hey, hey, hey, shhhhh it's okay, you won't loose us baby okay we promise" Edward says, he brings me down so im resting across his chest and my head is in his neck. 

"We will talk about this in the morning Lou, right now it's important that Dax thinks we are out on bail and are being charged with starting the club, he tried to pin it all on us and we need to act like his plan worked" Harry says. 

 

"Okay" I agree.

I'm just so glad to have Harry and Edward back with me, we can figure everything else out later. 

Two days later I walk into the kitchen and there are three police officers talking to Harry and Edward, the air is tense and I can sense everyone's uneasiness.

"Hey baby" Edward says as I walk in, I walk over to him and he brings me to his side, I hide a little behind him.

"Lou, this is Drew, Pete and Nick. They are head of the investigation into Dax's fight ring" Harry tells me. 

I look up shyly and recognise Drew instantly, I gasp and step back a little. He is part of Dax's group.

"It's okay bud, I'm working undercover and I'm not really part of Dax's group okay, I promise I won't hurt you" He tells me.

Edward caresses my side and I calm down, I nod in response and relax against Edwards hold.

"So we are just going over what would happen if Harry and Edward agreed to help us take down Dax" Drew says.

"Okay" I say.

"Are you okay with being involved" Nick asks and Edwards grip on me tightens Dramatically.

"Yeah, if it gets this all over with and Harry and Edward don't get into trouble" I say.

"Well I can promise you they will walk free if they help us" Pete says.

"Then I'll help too" I tell them.

"We have a lot to discuss first" Harry says. 

"Well let us know your decision, you have two days" Nick says.

Harry and Edward nod as they both go to show the police officers out

"It was nice to meet you Louis" Drew says.

"You too" I respond.

They begin to walk out before Drew turns back around to face the three of us.

"Listen, I guarantee Louis will be safe. You have my word boys" He tells them and then he's gone.

"Fuck this" Edward says angrily.

"What are we going to do" I ask.

The boys both sigh.

"We just don't know" They both tell me defeated.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! Here is the last chapter, I did have it split in two but I've made it one and here it is. Thank you all so much for reading I love you all and your comments so thank you, your support for my stories means the world xxxxx I have another story ready that I will put up in the next week. I'm still on the Harry Edward and Louis faze though lol. Anyway thank you all for reading and enjoy this last chapter xoxox

The air is thick with sweat and alcohol, the people in the crowd are not the type you want to socialise with on a regular basis, it's loud and I cover my ears as Zayn leads me through the sweaty body's to the front of the ring. I'm in my black skinny jeans and a navy blue T-shirt that clings to my body, it's so sweaty and hot.

"Z, don't leave his side" Edward says into the headpiece Zayn is wearing, 

"I won't Ed, he's safe with me, just concentrate on winning your fight" Zayn says back. 

We reach the edge of the ring and I see Edward shirtless, tattoos littering his body, he's in his fighting mode and his eyes are black as he looks his opponent up and down. Harry, Niall and Liam are waiting at the back of the ring for everything to go down.

Harry and Edward agreed to fight one last fight in order to escape charges and to help bring down Dax once and for all, the fight tonight is the biggest one yet and the entire underground fight ring is here to witness Edward win. 

Dax has no knowledge they are working for Drew, or that Drew is even an undercover cop. Dax thinks Edward and Harry begged him to drop the charges if they agreed to fight again. Of course Dax fell for it and here we are. Both boys were reluctant to bring me further into this mess, especially knowing they aren't allowed near me all night, but it's apparently essential that Dax and his gang approach me and threaten me. Zayn sticks by my side and I try my hardest to watch Edward and his opponent go at it in the ring, I hate it so much though. 

"Zayn, I want Harry" I end up turning around to say, seeing Edward receive a punch to his face has me upset and I just need to get away, 

"I know kid, it's okay, Edward is fine" Zayn reassures me, 

I nod and keep my back turned away from the ring, Zayn rests a protective hand on my back and brings me in close to his chest. As I look over his shoulder my eyes meet Max's he has a few of his gang with him and he's smirking at me. 

I try to ignore him, I honestly just want to get out of here. 

Dax then comes up behind Max and they are both staring at me, Dax brings his fingers up to point at me, then back to his head and pretends to shoot. I gasp as they smile evilly at me.

Then the entire warehouse is stormed by police in complete turnout gear, guns drawn. 

 

"EVERYBODY DOWN IN THE FLOOR NOW" That's Drew's voice 

There is yelling and screaming, people panicking and running everywhere, it's so loud.

"Get down on the floor bud" Zayn tells me,

We were told this would happen and that we needed to get on the floor when the place is stormed. Edward is on the floor already and his eyes are on me. Zayn grabs my arm as everyone is dropping to the floor, it happens so quickly and I don't get a chance to grip Zayn as I'm ripped from his hold and grabbed around the waist. I have no idea what's going on but I know this isn't supposed to happen. 

"Louis!" I hear Edward yell, I see him get up but he's stopped by police. 

I struggle In the arms that have grabbed me but it's no use.

"Edward!!!" I scream. 

A hand is placed over my mouth as I'm whisked away, I'm brought to the front of the room and I see Dax's gang all standing together guns drawn as the rest of the building lays on the floor. The police at one end and Dax's gang at the other. I'm turned around to face the room, I see Harry and Edward standing in the middle of the room next to a few police officers and Drew. 

I'm then shoved into Max's arms, he grabs me tightly and covers my mouth with his hand, he is so much bigger and stronger than me. Dax then comes over to me and places the gun against my temple. I stop struggling immediately and the entire room goes quiet. 

"Thought you were so clever didn't you boys" Dax yells to the quiet room.

"Don't fucking touch him" Harry spits, he tries to get to me but the police hold him back. 

"What if I do huh?" Dax smirks, 

Dax then grabs the gun and smashes the end of it into the side of my face, right on the bone of my cheek. 

I cry out in agony, it's muffled by Max's hand though, I can feel blood running down my face. 

Edward and Harry are yelling for me as the police hold them back, Dax is laughing at them. 

"Let Louis go Dax, let's settle this at the station" Drew tries to reason.

"You think I'm going to trust anything you say to me now? You are a fucking traitor and I should be killing you for this" Dax yells.

Max leans down to whisper in my ear then, his breath on my skin makes me want to vomit.

"You are such a fucking disgusting fag Louis, I can't wait to get my own and fuck you up in front of everyone, make you pay for what Edward and Harry have done to my brother and me" Max spits.

I struggle so hard in his grip and I manage to get free from his grasp, Max manages to grab me again and pushes me to the ground, he kicks me and punches me a few times. I hear yelling and commotion and then gun shots and I panic. I try my hardest to get Max off me and when I do he screams out in agony having been shot in the shoulder. 

I get up and try to run towards Harry and Edward but Dax grabs me. 

"STOP RIGHT NOW, FUCKING STOP OR I WILL KILL HIM, I WONT HESITATE TO PUT A BULLET THROUGH HIS HEAD" Dax screams. 

He places the gun to the side of my head. My breathing picks up as I look Harry and Edward in the eyes. I can hear Max groaning in pain on the floor but I focus on Harry and Edward, they look at me with pure panic on their faces. They look utterly devastated that they can't do anything. 

"Please Dax, just let him go, please" Edward pleads and I've never seen him like that before, never seen him so broken and defeated. 

"We can settle this another way Dax, please" Harry says, he too just looks lost.

"You two have completely ruined everything and you think I'm just going to let that go? I gave you both second chances and you blew it. I'm going down no matter what and the only thing that will make that okay is getting revenge on you" Dax smirks. 

Dax cocks the gun against my head and I let a tear escape, I'm so scared right now and all I want is Harry and Edward. 

When the gun goes off, I expect it to hurt, I expect to black out straight away but that doesn't happen. I fall to the ground as I'm released by Dax. Harry and Edward run straight towards me yelling my name and I latch onto them both instantly.

"Holy fuck baby, you're okay" Edward says.

"Thank god Lou, we're so sorry, so so sorry baby" Harry tells me. 

I'm in shock I think and I can't talk, i move my head to the side and see Dax on the ground shot in the leg, the police are running towards him but he manages to pick up his gun. I gasp and try to talk but nothing comes out, he looks straight at me and I think he is about to shoot me or Harry and Edward but he smirks, puts the gun towards his own head and pulls the trigger. I scream at the sight, I just saw Dax blow his brains out. 

Edward and Harry look behind the, at the noise and realise what I just witnessed, 

"Fuck" Edward says, he cups my face and tries to talk to me but all I hear is ringing in my ears. I feel my face pale and I lean over and vomit all over the floor. 

I can't believe what just happened.

"It's okay, it's okay" Harry tells me over and over, he picks me up and I latch onto him for dear life. 

"Hhhaaarrryyy" I choke on my words.

"Lou, look at me darling, breathe for me, everything is going to be okay" Harry tells me. 

I'm trying to form words but I can't get them out, I'm absolutely terrified, I've never in my life experienced terror like this before. 

"Edward. He's.....I can't calm him" Harry slightly panics. 

I latch onto him so tightly my knuckles are going white. 

"Baby, just relax and breathe we're taking you the see the medic okay just try to relax" Edward tells me as they lead me through the crowd to the police vans and medics outside the warehouse. 

"He, he, he, he shot, he shot, hiiiiimself.......I...I saw it I...i...i..." I stumble I can't even form proper words. 

"Shhhhh it's okay, we know just breathe we've got you" Edward tells me gently as he brushes my fringe out of my face.

I can feel something wet running down my face and I know it's blood and it makes me woozy, my head is pounding from being hit with the the gun.

We reach the medics and Drew is there waiting for us. 

"This is Louis, hostage situation, suffered a hit to the head and a beating" Drew relays to the medic.

"Alright, hi there Louis I'm Jessica, let's take a look at you" The medic says calmly to me smiling slightly.

Harry and Edward know me and know I won't let them go so they jump in the back of the ambulance with me and I straddle Harry's lap as Jessica looks me over. I can't talk I just can't do it I don't know why, I'm just terrified. All I can see is Dax blowing his brains out over and over again. 

"You did so well Lou, we are so proud of you baby" Edward tells me.

Harry and Edward continue to whisper sweet nothing in my ear and they keep telling me I'm safe. 

I eventually shut my eyes and Jessica finishes her examination.

"He's in shock, has a nasty head wound and a few cracked ribs but he should be okay. We will get him to the ER just to double check but he should be fine" Jessica says, 

"Okay, can we ride with him?" Harry asks.

"Of course" Jessica says "I don't think I could pry him off you if I tried" she smiles. 

She then places an oxygen mask on me and I feel Harry lay. back on the bed with me on his chest. I feel myself start to loose conciseness I don't want to keep my eyes open any longer and I pass out in seconds. 

It's the image of Dax's head being blown off that shakes me awake, I scream out and sit up. It's then I realise I'm in Harry's room, in bed back at the house. My pjs are on and the room is dark apart from the small lamp in the corner. 

"HARRY!! EDWARD" I scream in desperation. 

I try to calm my breathing as they both rush into the room. They are both in sweats and T-shirts and all cleaned up. 

"We're here, we're here it's okay" Edward tells me as he sits on the bed and pulls me into his arms. 

"D...do...nt, please don't leave me alone, I don't want to be alone" I stutter out quietly.

"It's okay, you don't have to be alone, we're here" Harry tells me,

I straddle Edward and my grip on him is so tight, Harry cards his hands through my sweaty hair, we sit in silence for a while before Harry speaks.

"How are you feeling?" He asks gently. 

"I have a headache" I tell him.

"Yeah you will for a while, you took a pretty bad blow to the head. Ben said you were fine though, just need to rest" Harry says. 

"Is it over?" I ask, as I bury my head in Edwards neck.

"Yeah baby it's over, you did do well, you were so brave for us Lou" Edward tells me.

"Such a brave boy Pidge, our boy" Harry says as they both kiss my forehead. 

I relax in their arms, finally feeling safe. I feel so relieved that everything is over, that Harry and Edward are safe and we can finally be free. 

My nightmares don't stop though and all I see when I fall asleep is Dax blowing his brains out. 

"Louis baby, just relax" Harry tells me.

"I can't Harry, I can't sleep, this is fucked all I see when I close my eyes is Dax and his brains flying everywhere and the look on his face, the smirk he gave me before he did it" I yell.

Harry and Edward are standing in the kitchen, cleaning up after dinner. I didn't eat much but it's my unsettled stomach that is causing the trouble not the fact that I don't want to eat. 

"You still have to sleep baby" Edward tells me.

"I can't Edward, I just can't, he's here all the time and I just can't take it anymore" I say and completely break down. 

Edward comes over and wraps me in his arms.

"I think it's time we take you to see someone sweetheart, someone who can help you to sleep again. Will you do that for us?" Edward asks of me.

I sigh, I was so Adamant on not seeing a shrink but this is all getting way to much for me to handle and I nod in response, I need to do something.

"Good boy baby" Edward tells me. 

The both take me upstairs to have a shower, they undress me gently knowing i need them to take over right now. They both wash me and my hair and cuddle and kiss me and make me feel safe and loved. 

We get out and they dress me in my boxers and Harry's shirt, they take me to Harry's bed and lie me down and cuddle me close. Edward is softly caressing my stomach and Harry my hair. 

"None of this is your fault Pidge you do understand that right" Harry asks gently. 

"Yeah it is, if it wasn't for me none of this would have even happened" I tell him.

He cups my cheek and looks straight into my eyes.

"No" he says with finality.

"This is Edward and my fault we got ourselves into this mess and you were dragged into it by us" Harry tells me sternly.

"If I hadn't have gotten out of the car at the party..." I start.

"No!" Edward says this time. 

"We should never have put you in that situation, that was completely our fault and we cannot tell you how sorry we are baby" Edward says.

"Please know that we are so sorry Lou and we will help you in every way we can, God we are so sorry" Harry says. 

Tears stream down my face as I bury myself between both boys, I love them so much and If I have them by my side I know I can get through this.

It's a few weeks later before I have a nightmare free sleep, a few weeks later before I make it back to school and a few weeks later before I even start to feel normal again. My therapist Kate is amazing and has really helped me with the nightmares and being able to start school again. 

Apparently Max dropped out of school and no one has seen or heard from him thankfully. Edward and Harry were cleared of all charges and essentially life has gone back to normal. Our parents were told a make believe story from the police and they brought it all, which is such a relief. They still have two weeks of holidays left and Harry and Edward have promised to take me away when they get back. Just the three of us. 

Some days I can't believe what's actually happened over the last few weeks, especially though that Harry and Edward still want me, they've gone as far as telling our parents, who were shocked at first but completely supportive. Even though they are still the most bossy, over protective annoying older brothers, they are also the most sweetest, loving, romantic boyfriends in the world and I'm actually so lucky my mum found James and completely turned my life upside down in he process.


End file.
